Snake in the Grass
by radiorobot123
Summary: Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so those of you that are following Dog Day's night….well it's gone on haiatus. I hit a wall with that story, and though I've desperately been trying to scale it, other stories are taking precedence in my mind. Stories like this one.

I don't know where this idea came from. I thought it was cliché and overdone, and it somehow wouldn't leave me alone until I had written several chapters of it. I don't particularly care for fics that nearly word for word follow the events from a book with a few twists thrown in. This fic may start out that way (Though I try to write things from my OC's unique POV- some things will change down the line.) I really enjoyed inventing the main character and just sort of throwing her at other characters and making them interact.

* * *

 **Snake in the Grass**

Chapter One: Kettle calling the Cauldron Black.

 _And when there's nothing to want  
When we're all brilliant and fast  
When all tomorrow's are gone  
There will be teeth in the Grass  
_ **Teeth in the Grass –** Iron and Wine

* * *

Light crept through the crack in the blue velvet curtains of the last room at the end of the hall in the east wing of the Manor. It stretched over thick hardwood floors and a blue aubusson rug, an oak desk and leather settee and onto the four poster bed against the wall. Thick curtains hung from the canopy, and inside, there was sleeping figure of a girl.

The door along the wall opposite the windows creaked opened, and a blonde boy peeked his head inside. Grinning mischievously, the boy crept inside, to the edge of the bed to the girl still peacefully sleeping, and the, he dove into the bed, pouncing on the girl with lion-like finesse.

"Cass! Cass! Wake up! Wake up!" He chirped cheerful, and immediately earned a pillow in the face.

His sister groaned, and shoved him, "Draco, I swear to Merlin-"

"Come on Cass, we're going to Hogwarts today!" The boy urged his twin, poking her in the side.

That got her attention, and he immediately sat up, rolling to her feet. "Why didn't you say so earlier?!" She bit her lip and grinned at her brother, giving him another shove off of her bed as she bit her lip in determination. "Merlin, I've still got things to pack!"

"Just make the house elves do it," Draco drawled, straitening up, and smoothing back his hair, a smirk crossed his face. He sat back on the bed, lazily watching his sister frantically pace around the room. "Mother wants us for breakfast in 10 minutes."

"The elves always put my books in a disarray," Cass grumbled, stacking some neatly, and cursing the fact that she had fallen asleep last night before she could finish. "I like them orderly."

Draco's smirk widened, "You'll be in Ravenclaw for sure." He said.

"Shut up! I will not!" Cass snapped back, angrily, placing books neatly in her truck. "Don't you have somewhere better to be? Say….minding your own business?"

"Minding yours is so much more fun, sister dearest." Draco smirked, studying his twin. "Come on, you don't need to pack the whole library."

Cass winced, eyeing her bookshelf longingly, but closing her trunk with a snap, "Alright get out, I need to get ready for breakfast, and so do you," She eyed her brother again.

Draco stood making his way to the door with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey Dray?" Cass called him back with a grin, he turned, "We're going to Hogwarts today." His grin matched hers.

* * *

They received a lecture from their father over breakfast. It detailed how they would be well behaved and exemplary individuals. How everything that they did would reflect on the family name, and that they were not to sully the family name in any way. They were not to associate with any of the 'lesser bloods' or houses, and they were expected to receive top marks in all of their classes, even in the 'less savory' topics. He would be watching from his position on the Board of Governors, and they would be punished accordingly on their return.

Cass bit her tongue and kept her mouth shut, bearing in mind that this was the last verbal lecture that she would get from her father until Christmas, and that she was not to ruin her first day at Hogwarts by a punishment. Draco, on the other hand, seemed to be hanging on every word.

Draco was the exemplary Slytherin child, and took every word from father's mouth as the gospel. Cass, on the other hand, had her doubts, but was wary to voice them, as they went against everything she'd ever been taught. She'd been punished in the past for even asking questions that skirted the edge of her father's believes, and she could only imagine what would happen if he discovered what she _really_ thought.

Draco and Cassiopeia had been brought up with private tutors and lessons from their father that covered everything from lineages of pureblooded families to what would be expected from their own positions in this society. One of the things that he had engrained in his children was to question the motives behind people's actions, to discover their secret ambitions and purposes. "Once you know the person, you can control them." Her father had said, "Or at the very least, use it against them."

He coupled this with the contradiction of blind obedience to himself. _Question everything, but never me._

Cass had. Draco had been content to obey blindly, focus his excess attention on Quidditch and Wizarding Chess, but Cass had always had an inquisitive mind, and she questioned _everything._ It would have been safer for her to have stayed in the comfort of the ivory tower of the manor, but instead, when she and Draco went with their mother on her weekly shopping trip to Diagon Alley, the twins wandered. Draco was satisfied in the Quidditch Shops, the bookstores, but Cass had ventured into Muggle London.

She never understood why muggleborns, muggles or anyone else could be below anyone else. They were all humans weren't they?

Once, she'd made friends with a muggleborn at Flourish and Blots who had been a first year Hogwarts student. Her parents had treated the girl like anyone else, until they'd discovered her lineage, and to this day, Cass couldn't understand why it made a difference. The girl had been smart, kind, and in no way beneath her, despite what her parents had said.

But they had berated and punished her when she had asked, and so Cass learned very quickly to keep her opinions to herself. She molded herself into a demure and quite perfect Slytherin girl ahead of others, but when she was alone, she was of a different mind.

She'd made use of the Malfoy's extensive family library and researched everything that she could on her own, and formed opinions quite unsuited to her own family's doctrines.

And there was a large part of her that couldn't wait to escape to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, despite the fact that she'd probably be in Slytherin like every other Malfoy _ever,_ her every move would not be scrutinized and indictable, and she would have some freedom to make her own choices, and friends. She would be able to stay up as late as she wanted, spend hours in the library, and eat whatever she wanted. It was a welcome change.

By the time that they flooed to platform 9 ¾, the twins were both trying to mask their excitement behind the carefully schooled indifferent expressions that had taken nearly a year of their father's lessons to prefect. They promised to write their parents promptly after the sorting and made their way to where they were due to meet their friends.

They were interrupted when Cassie rounded a corner and ran directly into a set of red-headed twins. She stumbled and fell back, and her brother growled protectively.

"Watch where you're going!" He exclaimed, anger flashing in his tone as he glared at the taller boys.

"Sorry," Cass said, and accepted one of the red head's hands as they offered to help her up.

"No we're sorry—" One said.

"We weren't watching where we were going," The other finished, smiling at her.

"Well you should have been!" Draco gripped his sister's arm roughly, pulling her away from the two red headed boys that Cass assumed to be Weasley's. Her father had told them that they were a poor family of blood traitors with more children then sense. Draco seemed to be taking this to heart as he pulled his sister away. " _Come on_ Cass."

"Sorry," Cass said again and sent an apologetic smile to the boys, and let herself be pulled away by her brother.

They found a compartment with Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson near the back of the train, while Cass was ignoring her brother's mutters about the Weasley family.

Theo and Pansy were both old friends of the Malfoy's and, by the look of things, Pansy, a slight, dark haired witch was talking Theo's ear off, Theo who also had dark hair and eyes, looked as though he was doing his best to not roll his eyes. Despite the fact that she'd been set up on numerous play dates with Pansy over the years, she'd always gotten along better with Theo, who was bookish, smart, and really rather cunning.

"Well, well, well," Cass said by way of greeting, when she and Draco appeared in the compartment, "What do we have here?"

"Cassie!" Pansy jumped up to hug the girl, "Aren't you so excited? I could hardly sleep last night, can you tell? I think I've got dark circles." The fashion-crazed girl looked nervous for a minute, and Cass held back a smirk.

Theo did roll his eyes as he pulled Cass into a hug of his own, kissing her on the cheek, "You look lovely as ever Cassiopeia," He told her gracefully. "Good summer?"

"Charming as ever Theo, I saw you last week," Cass smiled at her friend, watching Pansy engulf Draco in a hug. Draco looked extremely awkward, and jumped at the chance to greet Vincent Crab and Gregory Goyle when he spotted them down the hall. Pansy trailed after him, still talking his ear off, and Theo and Cass exchanged a smirk.

"Nervous?" He asked, his eye's searching her face.

"Excited," She corrected, "Though…I _am_ nervous about having to share a dorm with Pansy," She added with a quirk of her brow.

Theo laughed, "Unless you get sorted in Ravenclaw after all," He brushed a blonde curl from her eyes and smiled warmly at her.

"You'd be right there with me," She responded, wondering the actual chances of her getting sorted into Ravenclaw, she was a bookworm, who didn't hold true to Slytherin values. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad; she had some relatives that had been in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor…well she'd probably be disowned.

"Nah," He grinned at her, "We'll be the bookworms of Slytherin together." He told her, pulling her to one of the seats with the glint in his eye that he always seemed to get when talking about books or literature.

"Theo," Cass bit her lip, studying her best friend. He looked at her imploringly, dark features still set in a smile. "You'll still be friends with me if I _do_ get in Ravenclaw, won't you?"

Theo's smile widened, "Sure," He grinned, "Just as long as you're not a Gryffindor."

* * *

The journey to Hogwarts passed quickly. They were joined in their compartment by Maleficent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini, all who were old family acquaintances. These were the carefully approved friends that their parents had arranged for them as children, but luckily, they had known each other for years, so conversation came easily.

Some of the older Slytherin's stopped in to check on the future members of their house, to welcome them, and offer advice and words of wisdom. Draco, Vince and Greg disappeared shortly into the ride after hearing that Harry Potter was on the train, but when they came back, Draco looked angry and wouldn't speak about it.

Theo roped Cass into a conversation about a Wizarding book on Elemental Magic that they'd both read over the summer, and before they knew it, they were pulling into the station at Hogsmeade.

Cass couldn't shake the nervous energy that had filled her, even as they got their first view of the castle from the boat that she shared with her brother, Theo and Pansy. She had a strange feeling that something was going to happen, and despite the fact that her spell repertoire was limited, she kept her wand close at hand.

Draco teased her of being craven, and said that maybe she'd be in Hufflepuff, which earned a smack on the back of his head from his sister, and a booming laugh from Theo.

They gathered in the hallway outside of the great hall, and listened to Professor McGonagall explain the rules and house "A Gryffindor lover if there ever was one," Draco muttered lowly to his sister as she spoke. When she disappeared for a minute, after a pudgy boy reclaimed his toad from in front of her, Draco's eyes zeroed in on a boy standing several feet away.

He stepped forward, flanked on either side by Greg and Vince, ignoring his sister's silent please to 'leave it.' She scoffed and turned back to Theo, shaking her head at her brother, who she could hear perfectly well.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He jerked his thumb to Greg and Vince, "This is Crab, and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy… Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself, "My sister Cassiopeia is somewhere over there," He waved a hand over to where Cass was raising her eyebrows to Theo, who snorted.

"Your brother is about as subtle as a dancing Hippogriff," He pushed a hand through his dark hair.

"I thought subtly was supposed to be a Slytherin trait?" Cass watched as her brother's face turned Red at the Weasley boy's snicker.

"Maybe he'll be sorted into a different house," Theo smirked deviously.

"Be still my beating heart," Cass replied with a matching grin.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco had turned on the red head, "No need to ask yours." He scanned the boy with a look of distaste, "Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." He turned back to Harry Potter, "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." He extended a hand to Potter, who was scowling.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," He said coolly. And Draco scoffed in response, turning back to Theo and Cass as Professor McGonagall returned to the hall to escort them to the Great Hall.

"What in Merlin's name was that Dray?" Cass hissed to her brother as they walked, she linked her arm through his so that they could talk easier as they marched into the great hall with the four long tables and charmed ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Draco turned to his sister in confusion.

"I mean that you attract more flies with honey than vinegar," She shot back, raising a brow to her brother. "Did you really think you could befriend Harry Potter by insulting his friends?" Professor Dumbledore was saying something but Cass continued on her conversation with her brother in hushed tones.

"I was just showing him what he was missing out on," Draco sneered. "He'll be in Gryffindor I'm sure," He looked disgusted, "Shame that."

"A house doesn't make up your personality Dray," Cass ignored the sorting hat, which had just burst into song. She turned to face her brother instead, noting that Pansy and Theo were shamelessly listening in to their conversation. "Are you saying that I'd be any different if I made Gryffindor? I'd be any less your sister?"

Draco hesitated, glancing from the sorting hat, to his sister, and then to his friends, before refocusing on his sister. "What's gotten into you Cassie?" He asked finally, "You'll be in Slytherin, you're a Malfoy." He shook his head, "Do you want to be in a house with mudbloods and blood traitors?" He demanded, "It's the way that the world works." He nodded, "You'll be in Slytherin, _all_ Malyfoys' are."

And suddenly, Cass was furious, suddenly she saw red, and she wanted nothing more to wipe the smug expression off of her brother's face. " _Shut up,_ Draco." She spat, turning away from him, ignoring the alarmed expression on her brother's face. The world, this world that they lived in, wasn't black and white, wasn't easy or simple or could be explained away. And suddenly she didn't _want_ to be in Slytherin, She wanted to be in Ravenclaw, just to spite her brother, her parents, just so she wouldn't be in Slytherin with closed minded and sycophantic bigots who only saw the world one way.

The straw that broke the thestral's back was the second her name was called. When Professor McGonagall called out "Cassiopeia Malfoy," She started forward, but not before she heard the Weasley boy tell Harry Potter that "The Malfoys are all Slytherins, no question."

All of her life, she was expected to obey, to behave, to blindly follow orders, and now, now she had had enough. Her brother's words had struck a chord, her brother's blind belief that he was superior to everyone, everything.

She was expected to be a Slytherin, just because of her surname. Just because of how she was raised, because of her parents and friends and family were. And she didn't want it. She'd had enough. She didn't _want_ to pretend anymore.

On shaky legs she took the three legged stool and let the hat fall over her blond curls. Although she'd expected it, she still startled when the hat spoke in her ear.

"Ah yes, Another Malfoy, I've sorted quite a few of you over the years." He cooed in an almost cat-like voice. "But you're different, aren't you?" The hat continued. "Interesting, very interesting."

"Don't put me in Slytherin," Cass growled, cold fury racing through her veins, "Anywhere but Slytherin, _Please."_ A flash of rebellion flowed through her, and she couldn't keep her hands from shaking.

"No?" The hat seemed surprise, and Cass imagined that it would be raising its eyebrows at her, were it not a hat, or had it eyebrows. "Well then…" The hat considered. "Perhaps Ravenclaw, you certainly are bright enough…" The hat hesitated.

"Absolutely, put me in Ravenclaw, hell, put me in Gryffindor, but please, just not Slytherin." She told the hat, thinking of how much it would infuriate her family were she placed in the house of Lions. "I don't really care anymore." She added. "Just….somewhere I'll fit in."

"Reckless bravery, you say?" The hat mused, "You would indeed make an excellent Gryffindor." She could hear the smirk in the hat's tone. "But are you sure? It will not be an easy journey for you little one."

"Will it be worth it?" Cass asked, brow furrowed. "Will I be happy?"

"Yes," The hat nodded, "In your case, I believe so," He took a breath, "Best of luck to you little Lion," He said. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Instead of the cheers that the hall had been filled with for every student before, when the hat shouted the placement for Cass, the hall broke into whispers. There was shocked exclamation and tactless chatter coming from all ends of the hall. _A Malfoy in Gryffindor?_

Cass knew that all eyes were on her, and she did her best to channel the bravery that represented her new house, as the hat was lifted off her head and she unsteadily got to her feet. And then, from the table filled with students on the far side of the hall, the red headed twins that she'd run into on the train began to clap, sharing identical grins, until, finally, the rest of the table joined in.

Cass made the mistake of glancing back to her brother, still on the stage with Theo and Pansy. They were all sharing the same expression, shock, and horror, disbelief that one of their own, their best friend, their sister, had been sorted into Gryffindor. And nothing, nothing could describe the look on Draco's face as she joined the sea of red. He was made a Slytherin the second that the hat touched his head, and when he joined the table, followed shortly by their other childhood friends, he still looked shaken.

Cass refused to regret her decision, instead, trying to appear as confident as possible as she flipped blonde waves over her shoulders and joined the Gryffindor table.

"Guess you aren't too bad then?" One of the twins reached around a bushy-haired brunette to clasp her on the back, grinning welcomingly to her.

"That's debatable," She shot him a weary grin, earning a laugh in response.

"Oh you rebellious little lion," The other twin beamed, "I think we're going to like you!"

"Why are you rebellious?" The bushy hair girl asked quietly, as the twins went back to cheering as a Patil girl was sorted into their house.

"I come from a long line of Slytherins," Cass explained softly to the girl, "I'm the first one in… _centuries_ to not be." She added, not daring to look over to the Slytherin table, where she could feel eyes boring into her.

"I don't understand why that'd be a bad thing," The girl looked confused.

"You're muggleborn, aren't you?" Cass shut her eyes, "It's just a ridiculous social stigma, nothing to worry about," She waved a hand absently, and she couldn't help but wonder _what, exactl_ y, she had done by picking Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** This story doesn't get started in my mind until like chapter….seven, so I'll just keep posting until it does. Which means many more chapters for you, 3

* * *

 **Snake in the Grass**

Chapter Two: Wearing Red and Gold

 _I headed West, I was a man on the move,  
New York had lied to me, I needed the truth,  
Oh, I need somebody, need somebody I could trust  
I don't gamble, but if I did I would bet on us.  
_ **The Dead Sea-** The lumineers

* * *

Cass half expected a howler to arrive for her the next morning at breakfast. But that wasn't her family's style. No, her parents were not the type for public scolding, preferring to make more subtle and discrete assurances of their disappointment.

Instead, Cass received a letter. A letter neatly printed in her father's perfect calligraphy. But it certainly expressed his disappointment in her, the sorting results and Hogwarts. In understated prose, he assured her that this glaring mistake would be brought up with the board, and he'd do his best to rectify the situation and return her to Slytherin, where she belonged, as was her birthright.

She winced, crumbling up the parchment and stuffing it in her bag, wondering what her father would do if she wrote back exactly what she was thinking. As it turned out, she'd have preferred the howler.

* * *

She didn't see Draco until their first shared lesson, Potions, with their Uncle Severus. She had forgotten about her brother's godfather until faced with his class, and he completely overlooked her when calling roll, other than to raise his eyes in her direction. Cass kept her mouth shut and her head down throughout the lesson, taking avid notes and ignoring nearly everyone, as was slowly becoming her custom.

She hadn't bonded with the girls in her dorm, like Parvati and Lavender had, and she couldn't help but think that in Slytherin, she'd have fast friends in at Theo and Daphne and Pansy and Draco. Here, she was reluctant to make friends with the blood-traitors that she'd been taught to avoid her entire life. Besides, she was slow to trust, and even slower to communicate her thoughts freely with others, and it was hard for her to attempt to adjust to this new life.

Although her uncle Severus ignored her completely during the lesson, he'd taken an interest in embarrassing her house mates, and singling out Harry Potter to comment on his fame. After a lesson that involved taking notes about the basics of potions (all things that Cass knew from years of practice and lectures from her father and Uncle), class was dismissed, but Professor Snape asked Cass to stay behind. She wordlessly packed up her bag and lingered until all the students had left the room, before stepping up to her Uncle's desk.

"Cassiopeia," He greeted, looking her over to see if she was any the worse for wear after donning the red and gold colors, He would, no doubt, report back to her father.

"Professor," She nodded, ducking his head so as not to meet the expert legimins eyes. Though he'd trained her in the art, her occlemency had never been great.

Professor Snape placed two fingers on her chin and brought her face up to meet her eyes. "Am I professor to you now?" He asked, voice oddly gentle.

"We're in your classroom, sir," She said softly in response, unwilling to let herself fall apart in front of her uncle, as inviting as it might be. He'd picked her up from many scrapes and bruises over the years, helped her through many childhood fears and worries, but she couldn't rely on him any longer, he was Slytherin. It would be easy to let out all her fears and worries to him now, but, she was not a Slytherin, and Gryffindors were brave, to the point of stupidity.

"Fair enough," Uncle Severus seemed to read her clearly all the same, He sighed, pulling his hands back. "What possessed you, girl?" He asked gently, voice different than she'd ever heard it. "Gryffindor?"

"I…" She faltered momentarily, "I don't know sir," She looked down again. When she'd asked the hat to put her in Gryffindor, she'd been stupid and reckless, it had been a momentary decision that would gravely affect her life for the next seven years, and now, she wasn't sure if she regretted it, or was proud of it. It was too soon to tell.

"Very well," Uncle Severus sighed, his face becoming the stoic mask that _he'd_ perfected over the years, "You may go."

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Uncle Severus," She said softly, smiling bleakly up at the man.

"No matter what happens, Cassiopeia, you are still my niece," He told her, "Remember that."

"Yes sir," She shouldered her bag, and turned toward the door, "Thank you."

* * *

Her brother was waiting for her outside the classroom, leaning against the stone dungeon wall with a scowl on his face. Apparently, it was the day confrontations with family and friends, next Theo would corner her, that was, if he was still talking to her. She had all of her former Slytherin friends staring at her when they'd passed them in the halls, whispering about her in hushed tones and scowls. She was no longer one of them.

"Hi," She stopped shortly before her brother, scanning him, and his silver and green tie with a sigh. Her father hadn't sent a howler, but she hadn't ruled out the chance that Draco would yell at her instead. The look of horror on his face after she'd been sorted had been heart-wrenching enough.

However, he was simply staring at his twin, and then spoke, his voice rough. "What happened Cassie?"

"I don't know Dray," She shook her head shutting her eyes and leaning against the wall next to him. "The hat put me in Gryffindor." She said, even though he'd been there for it.

"Was it…" Draco seemed reluctant to ask, and he was staring at his sister, He licked his lips and pushed a hand into his hair, "Was it a mistake?" He looked at her carefully, practically pleading for her to say yes, to have an explanation, a justification for what had happened. He had been so sure of _everything_ a few days ago, and Cass had ruined his security in an instant.

"No," She whispered, squashing any chance of redemption. He deserved the truth. She slid down the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry Draco."

"Why?" Draco asked roughly, he slid down the wall next to her. "How could….how did…" He looked younger than his 11 years, and at a loss for words.

"I've never been okay just blindly following orders Draco, you know that," She said, "I didn't realize to what extent until recently," She licked her lips too, wanting nothing more than to curl up into her brother's arms like when they were children. "And I guess I realized yesterday that choosing Slytherin meant I accepted that there was nothing that I can do about it." She turned to face him. "I couldn't Dray, I couldn't accept it," She whispered, "And so… the Hat put me in Gryffindor."

"Why didn't you… you could have said something," Draco muttered, looking lost.

"No, I really couldn't," Cass laughed bitterly. "Draco, I'm still your sister, nothing has changed…"

"How can you say that?!" Draco stood, eyes darkening, "Everything has changed, Everything Cass!" He shook his head, "You're a bloody Gryffindor! Merlin!"

Cass stood too, "I'm sorry you feel that way," She shook her head, "So you're just going ignore my existence then?"

"Things aren't the same Cass, They'll never bloody be the same again," He shook his head, "You've made your choice, I've got to make mine too." He shook his head, angrily, before striding away and leaving his sister standing alone in the dungeon.

She clutched to the wall for support, squeezing her eyes shut and allowing a few tears to fall, before stealing herself. She took calming breaths, and plastered on her emotionless mask, and then she shouldered her bag, and made her way to her next class.

* * *

Things got worse over the next week. The second letter came from her parents the next morning, requesting her to meet them in the headmaster's office on Saturday morning. She had a sinking feeling in her gut, dreading the meeting already.

Her old friends from Slytherin were still not talking to her, and what was more, were openly talking about her now. When passing her in the hallway near the Charms classroom, Pansy had sneered and tilted her head conspiratorially to Tracy Davis who she'd been standing near. "I always _knew_ there was something off about her," he sneered at her old friend, who she was hugging just a week ago. "I guess that truth will out in the end."

Worse still, she hadn't made any friends in her new house, who had all seemed to pair off into cliques and unapproachable groupings who were wary of her because of her surname, which was ironic, the more that Cass thought about it. She had sat by Neville Longbottom or Hermione Granger in several of her classes, and they seemed nice enough, but Cass was the first to admit that she may not be the most approachable student ever.

She tried to keep her head down as much as possible, diligently studying in the common room or the library, or behind the safety of the four poster of her bed. And then came the first flying class. Cass of course, had a lot more practice than a lot of her classmates, but to be honest, she'd never taken to flying like Draco had.

Her brother, on the other hand, was keen to show off, especially when Longbottom broke his wrist and Madam Hooch left the class unattended. And that's when her idiot of a brother stepped forward to snatch the Remembrall that Neville had gotten in the mail from the grass. "Did you see his face," He smirked to Crab and Goyle, "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

Cass's jaw, and grip on her broom clenched, but, to her surprise Harry Potter stepped forward. "Give it here Malfoy."

"No," Draco sneered, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," He hopped on his broom and kicked off, a grin on his face. "How about up on the roof?" He shot up. "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" He taunted.

"Don't take the bait," Cass muttered under her breath, but Harry, it seemed, was a bit like her brother.

Hermione Granger darted forward, "Harry no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" But Harry was already mirroring Draco. "What an idiot," The girl scoffed and then turned to Cass. "Can't you do something, get him to stop?" She pleaded.

"Me?" Cass raised a brow, looking around to make sure that Granger as actually talking to her.

"He's your brother," Hermione prompted.

"I've no more control over my brother than you do over Potter," Cass rolled her eyes. "And he wouldn't listen to me anyway." She sighed, catching Theo watching her from across the lawn. She met his eyes for a minute, and then looked away, feeling her heart drop. She missed him, she missed her friends, and she couldn't do anything about it now.

…

Theo finally found her in the library one night after dinner. Things had been especially tense, her house mates seemed oddly at ends with each other, and Pansy had said some particularly cruel things this morning. Cass pretended not to notice, and pretended not to care, but she had once considered the girl a close friend, and the words hurt.

She'd tried to talk to Draco a few times, but he'd snubbed her, and ignored her, which hurt even more. Her twin brother, best friend, and longtime confident, wanted nothing to do with her, all because she'd been sorted into a different house.

Cass was feeling lonely, and for the first time, fully regretting her choices, wondering if she could beg her father to fix it on Saturday. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. She had made her choice and needed to stand behind it, no matter the consequences. The hat _did_ tell her that it would be difficult. She was trying not to think, and to work on her potions essay, when Theo wordlessly sat down at her table. She tried to maintain her stoic mask, but failed after a couple of seconds, and looked up at Theo with glassy eyes.

"Theo, if you're here to berate me for being a Gryffindor, or tell me that you can't be my friend anymore, please…" She brushed tears out of her eyes, "Save it for some other time, I don't know if can deal with it right now. I know you hate me, but I just can't…."

Theo, who'd been staring at her in his own intense way, softened immediately. "Cass," He pulled her into a hug, "I might not understand why you did what you did, but I could never, ever hate you." She shuddered and let out another sob, clutching him tightly, as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "You thought I hated you?" He looked worried.

"Everyone does," Cass pulled away and shook his head. "Even Draco."

He cupped her face and brushed her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Maybe you do fit in in Gryffindor, idiot," He teased her, a caring smile on his face. "Draco doesn't hate you any more than I do."

"He does," Cass shook he head, "he's ignored me and yelled at me, and…you said you wouldn't be my friend if I got into Gryffindor," Tears filled her eyes again.

"Because I never thought you'd ever actually be in Gryffindor," Theo pulled her into another hug, shaking his head. "You really…shocked _everyone,_ you know?" They both knew that 'shocked' was putting it lightly. "What the hell happened anyway?"

"I…wanted to be more than the Malfoy name, I guess," She sighed, leaning into his arms, suddenly thankful for the comfort and compassion of another human being.

Theo snorted, "You're certainly doing that, love." He tugged on one of her curls, like he'd always done. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to Theo, you've got no idea." She said quietly. "Are we… I mean… we're still friends?"

"Of course we are," Theo raised a brow. "Who else am I going to talk about… well, pretty much anything of substance with?"

"Not my fault your house is a bunch of idiots," Cass shot back.

"Merlin, you're starting to _sound like them,"_ Theo teased, pulling back again. "Now _please_ tell me that you've read the latest copy of _Potions Quarterly_ , I wanted to talk to you about Sanchez's take on the quickening draught and its possible implications in medicinal remedies."

"Oh Merlin," Cass sighed, leaning back in her chair, "I _have_ missed you." .

* * *

Her conversation with Theo re-affirmed her recent choices, _and_ gave her the courage to talk to her parents on Saturday. They were dressed aristocratically as always, sitting tall in their chairs in the headmaster's office when she arrived with Professor McGonagall, trying her best not to appear as nervous as she was.

She'd dressed nicely as well, wearing a set of summer wrap robes and strappy sandals. She'd spent a little extra time taming her blonde hair, and tried to look as confident as possible as they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

Professor McGonagall was watching her, she could tell, eyes glancing to the quiet blonde with interest. Cass could guess what she was thinking. It was probably a mistake that a Malfoy could have been sorted into her house in the first place, and now, a meeting with her parents to rectify the situation would be a relief to everyone involved. Everyone except Cass.

Her mother and father stood as she stepped inside, and nodded to her. "Cassiopeia darling," Her mother cooed, but made no motion to show any outward sign of affection, "It is good to see you." It was the norm in their family, to be so detached, and though Cass was used to it, it still hurt.

"I trust you are well?" Her father nodded, scanning her over for any flaws in her outfit and hair, inspections like these had made up her life so far.

"Yes sir," Cass nodded, "I have enjoyed my time at Hogwarts thus far." She said carefully.

"Good, Good," Her father nodded, glancing to Professor McGonagall sardonically. McGonagall was watching their interaction with narrowed eyes.

"Won't you both sit down?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking completely relaxed about the situation. "Have some tea?"

"Yes Sir," Cass said, not meeting anyone's eyes. _Playing the role of a good little Slytherin—except…I'm not_ — _not anymore._ "Shall I pour?"

"I see that your time in Gryffindor has not affected your social propriety," Her father drawled, taking a seat on one of the wing backed chairs and crossing his legs, he steepled his hands ahead of him. Her mother took the seat next to her husband, nodding to her daughter as she poured tea for the five of them present.

Professor McGonagall sat down as well, stiffly, as if she'd prefer to be anywhere but.

"No Sir," Cass said, adding milk and sugar when requested, she finally took her seat next to her head of house and looked up at Dumbledore expectantly. The man picked up his tea and took a sip of it.

"Ah, excellent," He smiled his praises and Cass. The corner of her lip twitched, but she said nothing, only turned to her father. If Dumbledore wasn't going to start the meeting, there was no doubt that _he_ would.

"I trust you all know why we are here?" Lucius began slowly, tapping his fingers together. "It appears that there has been a mistake with Cassiopeia's sorting." He began, "And I would like to know how this situation will be rectified."

"Unfortunately Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore took another long sip of her tea. "Once the hat has decided, there can be no going back."

"And I was under the impression, Albus, that there is an exception to every one of your carefully crafted rules." Lucius said coolly, eyes scanning the headmaster, and barely masking a look of disgust.

"There is no one that is above or exempt from the rules," Professor Dumbledore said, with an amused quirk of his brow.

"Please," Narcissa spoke up, attempting to ease some of the tension in the room, "We just want to correct the mistake and get Cassiopeia where she belongs."

"Perhaps we should hear what Cassiopeia has to say about where she belongs?" Dumbledore suggested quietly, and when Cass looked up, all eyes were on her. She took a deep breath.

"Go on dear," Professor McGonagall prompted with wary eyes.

"It wasn't a mistake," Cass said quietly, fingers clutching onto her teacup with undue force. This was a bad idea, a _horrible_ idea. She should have begged the Hat to put her in Ravenclaw. Not lost her temper with her brother and made due in Slytherin.

"I beg your pardon?" Her father voice was cool.

"It wasn't a mistake, _sir,_ " Cass said, a little louder, gaining some confidence in McGonagall's encouraging gaze, perhaps the woman didn't hate her after all. "I asked the hat not to put me in Slytherin."

Their reaction was about on par with her expectation. Her father paled, and her mother gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Lucius's eyes darkened. "And why, pray tell, did you do such a thing?"

Cass took a sip of her tea, considering what to say; she decided that a half truth was better than a lie. "I thought that the hat would put me in Ravenclaw," She looked up to meet her father's eyes defiantly. "Where wisdom is valued over cunning," She added. "The hat thought that Gryffindor would be a better fit for me, and I conceded after hearing its reasoning."

"And what, child, was its reasoning?" Her father's jaw was set, and she knew, were the alone in the privacy of their own home, that she'd either be on the receiving end of a tongue lashing, or a more physical punishment.

"That I would do very well in Gryffindor, sir," She said as simply as possible, "That it fits rather well with certain aspects of my personality." _Reckless Bravery,_ for example, _When facing down my father's wrath._

Her father scoffed, and looked away from her, "Surely a child cannot be trusted to make such…vital decisions such as this one." He sneered, eyes back on the Headmaster, who still looked at ease from his position in his leather chair. "This will affect her entire life."

"Respectfully sir," Cass spoke up, again, despite her father's pointed look to keep her mouth shut. "I trust the decision that the hat has made," She took a calming breath and another sip of tea, "I believe that I will do quite well in Gryffindor."

Her father looked as though he was going to argue, but was interrupted by Dumbledore speaking up, "There you see, Everything is as it should be, and Young Cassiopeia will remain in Gryffindor." He nodded to them, "Now, if I'm not mistaken, your brother should be waiting with Severus Snape at the bottom of the stairs," He straightened his glasses, "Do send them up on your way out."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Cass stood, shooting a last glance at her parents, before nodding and making her way back to the staircase. Professor McGonagall bid her parents farewell, before following the girl, who waited until they were passed her brother and her uncle, before leaning against the stone and bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"Miss Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall was watching her with narrowed eyes. "What has gotten into you?!"

"You were in that meeting ma'am," Cass giggled, feeling a strange mixture of relieved and terrified. _Was this what it was like to be brave?_ "I just…my father…" She laughed again.

"I see," Professor McGonagall clearly did not see, and was watching her student in a mixture of incredulity and confusion.

Cass calmed down, and grinned at the professor, "Sorry Ma'am…that…. I've never stood up to him like that before," She explained, filling giddy. "And making Gryffindor?" She shook her head. "Merlin, I'm going to be in trouble."

Professor McGonagall's frown deepened, and she considered that she needed to have words with Albus about this girl, sooner rather than later. "Will you be alright finding your way back to the dorms, Miss Malfoy?"

"Yes Ma'am," Cass beamed, pulling her hair over one shoulder. "Thank you ma'am," She said, and then disappeared down the hallway.

When she passed some of her classmates in the common room, still grinning, they stared back at her alarmed.

"Erm…Cassiopeia?" Harry Potter asked with a furrowed brow, as she plopped down on a couch near the fireplace. "Are you alright?" He'd never seen the girl smile before.

"Actually," Cass replied. I've never been better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** I'm fairly surprised at the wide reception that this story has received, you guys must love a cliché— that's okay, it's fun to write. I steal heavily from the book in this chapter. In the next few, I don't at all. It's a tradeoff.  
If you're expecting a story where Cass becomes best friends with the golden trio, turn around right now! Stop reading! You'll be sorely disappointed. She'll become friends with Hermione (in this chapter actually—and yes I stole the troll incident as a tool!) She'll interact with Harry and Ron, but they won't be best friends. Her surname is Malfoy, and despite the fact that she's not much like her family, they are 11 years old, and hate her twin brother. Eleven year olds do _not_ make good choices.

Thanks for reading! I love you all!

* * *

 **Snake in the Grass**

Chapter Three: A snake in Lion's clothing

 _Lot of knots, lot of snags,  
lot of holes, lot of cracks lot of crags  
lot of naggin' old hags  
lot of fools, lot of fool scum bags  
_ **Get over it –** OK GO

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly, and Cass quickly fell into a schedule. Mostly: Avoiding her brother, the Slytherins and her housemates, studying in the library with Theo at night, and keeping her head down as much as possible. She had agreed with Theo that they should keep their friendship as private as possible due to house prejudices, but it was difficult to pretend like they weren't still close.

It was hard for him too, in fact, one time when Pansy was openly making fun of Cass to Millie and Greg, Theo snapped at her to "Lay off." He was immediately accused of being a Gryffindor-lover, but merely shrugged at the implication.

Cass got along decently with most of her house mates, and was polite to all of them, but still hadn't formed any connections with them. She, was slow to trust, and after having friends forced upon her most of her life, and wasn't very good about making them on her own.

Before she knew it, it was Halloween, and she was looking forward to the feast after a long weeks' worth of classes. Luckily there were only a few more to get through, including a fairly painful charms lesson in which Seamus Finnegan blew up a feather, and Ron Weasley was told off by Hermione Granger.

After class, she followed her year mates into the hallways, counting down the hours until the feast. She was digging through her bag when:

"It's Levi-ooohhh-sa, not LevioSAR." Ron grumbled, walking with Harry Potter. "She's a nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Cass scoffed, glancing up in time to see Hermione rush past them, clutching her books to her chest and tears in her eyes.

"I think she heard you," Harry muttered.

"Who cares if she had, honestly—"

"What the hell is your problem?" Cass couldn't keep quiet anymore, and she pushed off the stone wall, stopping directly ahead of the boys.

Ron looked up surprised and then drew his wand. Cass's was out in a flash. "No one asked you _Malfoy._ " He spat out her name like a curse.

"Do you even know how to use that Weasley?" Cass sneered, looking down at the clearly second hand wand. "Because if you can't even manage a simple levitation spell, I don't think it'll do you much good."

"Ron," Harry pushed a hand into his hair, "Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what?" Ron seethed, "Tell people to mind their own business? The world doesn't actually revolve around you Malfoy, you shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."

"I do when it involves you being a git and a bully," Cass's grip on her wand tightened, "I don't like bullies." She added. "Don't take it out on Hermione because she's better than you. You should be used to that by now." She added darkly.

"Merlin," He scoffed, "you're no better than your brother," Ron sneered.

"Yeah, well at least I'm better than you." Cass's wand lowered, as she spotted professor Snape approached, fury in his eyes, and, despite the fact that she was no seer, she predicted a detention in their future surely.

"Professor Snape sir!" Cass jumped ahead of them, her demeanor changing rapidly. She smiled sweetly her uncle. "We've just learned levitation charms in our Charms class!" She said enthusiastically. "Ronald and I were just practicing." She added, shooting the man a pointed look.

Her uncle's eyes narrowed, and then his brow rose, knowing how uncharacteristically his niece was acting. He said nothing. "There is to be no spell casting in the hallways," He glowered. "I expect that even first years like you are aware of this?" He glared, regaining his menacing composure.

"No sir!" Cass chanced a glance to Ron, who was gaping like a fish. "Sorry sir, it won't happen again." She latched an arm onto Ron and Harry's arms and dragged them away from Snape and around the corner, not missing the smirk on his face.

She dropped their arms like with a shudder as they were out of his sight.

"What the hell was that?" Ron's eyes were wid, he was gaping at the blonde witch.

"Got us out of detention with no house points lost," Cass explained to him, speaking to him like he was an idiot. She had serious questions about the truth of that thought.

"Huh," Harry spoke for the first time, "Thought he'd go easy on you because you're a Malfoy."

"I think," Cass took a breath, pinching the bridge of her nose, "That you underestimate just what it means to be a Malfoy who's been sorted into _Gryffindor,"_ She said, before spinning on her heal, and walking away.

Harry watched her go with a quizzical look on his face.

* * *

"Hermione?" Cass poked her head in the lavatory, "Are you in here?" She looked around, it seemed deserted, but there was a stall occupied at the far end, "Hermione?"

She heard a sniffling, "Who's there?"

"It's Cass, er…Cassiopeia Malfoy," She said with a frown, stepping into the lavatory and shut the door behind her. "Are you alright?"

There was another sniff, and the stall door unlocked, "Why do you care?"

"Because Ron Weasley is an idiot," Cass told the girl, "And I was wondering if you'd maybe like to be my friend."

"Why?" Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Because you feel sorry for the freak, the muggleborn with no friends?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, Hermione, but I'm pure-blooded and I've got no friends either," Cass slid down the wall next to the bushy haired girl, smiling warmly at her. "If you're a freak, than I'm one too, and the way I see it, is that we can be freaks together."

Hermione glanced at her, as if trying to ascertain her sincerity. Cass offered her a hand, and, with a nod the girl took it. Cass grinned at her, a deal was struck, and she was feeling good about it. That was, until the mountain troll.

* * *

The floor of lavatory was not the most ideal place to bond with your classmates, but then again, Hermione and Cass somehow made it work. And, as it turned out, they had a fair bit in common, from a quest for knowledge, to lack of interest in Quidditch.

"I've been told that I can come off as unapproachable," Cass admitted with a sigh, "And I've never been great at making friends, most of my childhood ones were people that my parents arranged, and now they all hate me because I'm a Gryffindor." She shook her head, "I know I can be crass and uninviting…but I have to be to keep myself from….getting hurt." She shut her eyes, leaning against the wall.

"I…they always thought I was weird," Hermione replied, "At my muggle schools, because I.. made things happen, and because I was smart," She bit her lip, "I thought coming here would…" She looked at her feet, "I thought I'd fit in, but…"

"Ron Weasley's an idiot?" Cass waggled her eyebrows.

Hermione covered her mouth in a giggle, "You really shouldn't say things like that," her rule abiding new friend said. "But…. Yes, a lot of people are idiots."

Cass laughed heartily, pleasantly surprised at Hermione's candor. "True enough, when d'you reckon that—"

A large thudding noise at the end of the hall startled both of them, and Hermione exchanged a glance with Cass. Cass stood, pulling Hermione to her feet, and then made her way to the still open lavatory door. And then she cursed, and recoiled, pulling Hermione back.

"W-what?" Hermione backed behind Cass, who had drawn her wand with a shaking hand. "I…is that…" There was a click, and the door was slammed shut, and locked.

"Fuck," Cass uttered, backing up against the wall. The troll, a fully grown mountain troll, with grey skin and a club, lumbered into the lavatory clumsily, sniffing the air all the while. He raised his cub, smashing it down on the stalls that Hermione had been only moments before. Hermione screamed, Cass cursed again, trying to recall any of the spells that she knew that would be good against a mountain troll.

The door swung open and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley burst inside, "Move!" Harry shouted towards them, and Cass started into movement, gripping Hermione's arm and dragging her away as the troll smashed his club down on the rest of the stalls.

* * *

Looking back, Cass wasn't quite sure how they made it out. She could attribute it to dumb luck, and cursed herself for not being better in a pinch. She knew spells, she'd been studying tirelessly since she could read, and there were dozens, hundreds of spells that could have been utilized in this situation, unfortunately, she couldn't think of any of them when face to face with a mountain troll. _She'd frozen._

Years later, looking back, she'd use the excuse that she'd been 11, and that they'd made it through in the end…right? Still, she was impressed when Hermione took the blame for the situation, and did her best to ignore her uncle Snape's inquisitive stares as she nodded demurely along with her new friend.

It seemed to have been a bonding event for Hermione, Harry and Ron, Cass called them idiots, but did feel a little more warmly towards the boys after everything.

She'd never admit this of course, just called them insane, and went to bed.

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Harry became fast friends with each other after the events. Hermione tried her best to draw Cass into the fold, but Cass was hesitant. She felt, in a strange way, that she was intruding on something with the potential to be great, and so kept to herself for the most part, excepting for nights in the library with Theo.

It shouldn't have surprised her when Hermione started studying in the library some nights too. Cass immediately invited her to join her table, much to the astonishment of Theo.

"You will be nice to her," Cass instructed, the first night when Hermione went to go and gather her things. "She's my friend."

"Your…friend?" Theo repeated, blinking, and studying Hermione.

"Yes," She replied firmly, "And you _will_ behave, or I'll kick you out of my study group."

Theo frowned, but didn't say anything, even when Cass introduced them. "Hermione, this is Theo Nott, he's been my friend since I was about… 4 was it?" She glanced to Theo, who hadn't moved a muscle, had he even taken a breath? "Theo, this is Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you," Hermione offered the boy a hand, Theo eyed it, and then glanced helplessly to Cass.

"Oh for merlin's sake Theo!" She grasped his hand in her own, and pulled it to Hermione's forcing them to shake.

"Sorry," He mumbled, flushing, and folding his hands in his lap.

"He's shy," Cass explained with a wave of her hand, even though Theo, though he could be described as quiet, wasn't at all shy. It was better than trying to explain the engrained prejudices that ruled Theo's mind _still_ , until _after_ he'd gotten over them. And he would, she vowed, no matter what.

"That's alright, I won't hold it against him," Hermione had become a lot more outspoken since her friendship with Harry and Ron. She cracked open a book, and straightened out her scrolls and parchments, "Have you started the essay for Charms yet?" She asked, chewing on her lip. "I reckon that I got all the uses for levitation, but I was thinking about adding in something about spells that go against gravity as well," She glanced to Cass, "I was reading about this hovering charm that can last nearly a month if left undisturbed."

"Really?" Cass leaned forward on her elbows, "Was it a variation of the _scansion_ spell?" She asked eagerly.

Hermione nodded, "Mixed with an _aeternam_ one," She smiled, hazarding a glance at Theo, who was looking between Cass and Hermione, astonished.

"Alright Theo?" Cass nudged him, squeezing his hand.

"Y-yeah," He nodded shakily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** The fumos spell in this chapter is a tip of the hat to the fanfic author Shayalonnie. If you haven't read her epic Hermione time travel story, go do it now. I hope she doesn't mind I used the fumos- full credit here!

This was one of my favorite chapters to write, I love the Weasley twins. For those of you who are pushing for the Theo/Cass pairing, you'll get your wish at some point, I'm just not sure if they're going to _end_ up together. We'll see what flows better; it could be someone else entirely! For now, yes, Cass interacts better/more with Theo, but that is also because she's known him since she was 4. Be patient! It _will_ be rewarded

PPS- i don't know how long this posting schedule can last, i'm posting quicker than i'm writing so i'm eventually going to catch up. You have been warned!

* * *

 **Snake in the Grass**

Four: It's all Relative

 _London Calling to the faraway towns,  
Now war is declared and the battle come down  
London calling to the underworld  
Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girl  
_ **London Calling –** The Clash

* * *

Strictly from a physiological aspect, Cass could say that she was generally happy. The first two weeks of her stretch in Gryffindor had been hard, very hard. She'd bloody well nearly gone to her father to ask him to fix it. But she was glad that she didn't, because she had honestly never felt freer.

Although she didn't talk to Hermione much during the day (other than in classes or casually at the Gryffindor table or common room), their nightly study group was becoming even more common. Theo was still silent during these meetings, though he had pointed out to Cass a flaw in one of her arguments, and, in her opinion, was starting to warm up Hermione. Well… about as quickly as a glacier melting, but progress was progress.

She excelled in her classes, ignored the Slytherin whenever possible, and tolerated everything else. She tolerated Harry and Ron, even though they annoyed her, she tolerated Lavender and Parvati, even when they harangued Cass about where she'd gotten the robes and dresses that had made up her wardrobe since she was a child. She tolerated a lot, but there was some things that she just wouldn't tolerate.

She'd just left Theo in the library on a Saturday when she stumbled across her brother in the halls. He was flanked by the ever present Crab and Goyle, and had his wand pointed directly at Neville Longbottom.

To be honest, Cass hadn't paid all that much attention to Neville in the past. Sure, he was sacred 28, but he was…she'd figured, a bit of a bumbling idiot. She'd seen him blow up 3 cauldrons, light himself on fire several times, break his wrist on a broom, and fill a classroom with fog (he'd said _fumos_ instead of _lumos),_ and those were just things that had happened _in lessons._

Still, he'd never been anything but nice to Cass, despite her family ties, and seeing him shaking in front of her brother, when she had no doubt that Draco was being a bully was a line drawn in the sand.

She growled, snatching up her wand and surging forward. "Draco, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh look," Draco sneered, "It's the blood traitor, come to defend the other helpless little lion cubs." His face was set in its emotionless mask, but there was a hint of _something_ in his eyes.

"Blood-traitor," She drawled, "Good one, because I haven't heard _that before."_ She twirled her wand between her fingers, and then in a flash it was leveled at her brother's nose. His fingers twitched on his and he blinked. "Do it," She seethed, "I dare you," Her eyes hardened, "Because we've been here before Dray, and I've outdrawn you every time." Her voice was cold, she knew, but necessary.

"You really _are_ one of them, aren't you," Draco looked disgusted, "Guess you finally found where you belong, then?"

"Yes, and I'm quite happy, now get the hell out of here, and leave Longbottom alone." She snapped, jabbing her wand into his neck.

"You won't always be able to protect him," Draco shook his head.

"And we'll find him when you're not," Crab added.

Cass blinked and looked at the boy skeptically, raising her eyebrows to Greg. "Don't hurt yourself Vince," She told him. "Get out of here. "

With some grumbling, they finally complied, and thankful, Cass turned to the boy next to her. "Alright Neville?"

"Me?" Neville squeaked, "Alright me?!" He looked surprised, "I mean… me?" He repeated.

"You see any other Neville's around here?" Cass asked with a chuckle, she offered him a hand, "I'm Cass."

"I…I know," He stammered, staring at her.

"I'm sorry my brother is an idiot," She shook her head, "He doesn't know any better."

"A-and you do?" Neville managed, still gaping at her.

"Yeah… I fortunately don't take after my family in quite a few ways," She informed him sourly, "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"N-No."

"Well then," She grasped onto his arm, smiling warmly, "Let's go!"

"You want to go to dinner with me?" Neville blinked, staring at her as if she'd grown a third head. "But…people will see! Your brother will see!"

"My brother, can mind his own bloody business," She said harshly, and then shrugged. "You let me deal with him."

* * *

She'd taken to wandering the castle at night when she couldn't sleep. Which, for some odd reason, seemed to be quite frequently now, possibly because Parvati's snoring. She'd have to look into silencing spells in the library.

It was logical, she assumed, to get a better lay of the land, to know the secret passages and direct paths to her classrooms that she could get around quicker in the future. And despite how against the rules it was, there was a part of her that loved the rebellion. Maybe she was lot more Gryffindor than she gave herself credit for.

She'd just discovered a new secret passage that let out shortly before the great hall, when she heard a great crash. She tensed, ducking back into the passage way and looking around for Miss Norris or Peeves, instead she spotted, down the hall, the Weasley twins and their dreadlocked friend. It appeared that they were wrestling with a suit of armor.

Cass giggled and stepped out from the shadows to approach them. "Having trouble?" She asked with another laugh, as the boys startled and the statue fell back on one of the boys.

"Cassiopeia!" One of the twins beamed at her, "Fancy meeting you here!"

"This isn't what it looks like," Said the other, the one with the statue half on top of him.

Cass smirked, "What it looks like, _wingardium leviosa,_ is you forgetting your first year charms," She winked at them, levitating the statue off of the boy and righting it. "Where am I putting this?"

Lee stood up and pulled the recently trampled twin to his feet. "Ahh well you see…" The red head in question said, and looked down the corridor.

"We were actually hoping to use him for a prank," The non-trampled said, glancing around nervously.

"But he had other ideas," Lee finished. Cass blinked watching the three of them surprised, it was almost as if they were speaking another language, in which they all understood each other's thoughts perfectly. It honestly reminded her of Draco in an odd way, despite the fact that they hadn't been speaking lately.

"Seems a bit hard headed of him," Cass said casually, lowering her wand to her side.

The boys exchanged surprised laughter, "Well aren't you witty little lion," one of the boys took a step towards her, "I don't know if we've ever been _properly_ introduced."

"Though we have had a few literal run ins," The other stepped forward too, "I'm Fred, He's George, that's Lee."

Cass took his hand, "I'm Cass," She took each boy's hand in turn, smiling wildly at them.

"And what are you doing out of bed so late ickle firsty?" Fred waggled her eyebrows.

"Exploring, rescuing redheads from stubborn suits of armor…you know, the usual," She nodded, glancing around.

"Well then, carry on," George waved a hand, "You didn't see us!"

"And you didn't see me either," She grinned, nodding to the trio.

"Great, I'm glad that there's a lot of sight challenged people around here, can we get back to it before we all land in detention," Lee rolled his eyes, though he was grinning.

"Right, so long little lion," Fred bowed to Cass.

"Thanks for your assistance." George added.

"We won't forget it-" They finished together.

* * *

The next week brought the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin (of course). Harry was sporting a brand new Nimbus 2000, and Cass overheard an interesting conversation about her uncle getting bitten by a three headed dog. Although she was quiet suspicious, she kept her mouth shut and her head down, opting for independent research rather than secondhand information.

She sat near Neville in the pitch, unfortunately, near Draco and his friends, though Theo had brought a book to the field, much to Cass's amusement. Lee did some hilarious, though rather biased commentary, which had the Slytherin's in an uproar, and Cass was fairly certain that Potter's broom had been cursed at one point, he caught the snitch in the end, which led to a wild and raucous party in the Gryffindor Common room.

Percy Weasley tried to put a stop to it several times, and in the end settled for trying to get the younger students to bed, but Cass told him to 'try and make her' and went to have a butterbeer with the twins, to congratulate them on their win.

* * *

The rest of the term passed fairly quickly after that. Cass hadn't heard a word from her parents since they'd met in the Headmaster's office, except for a confirmation from her mother that she was, in fact coming home for Christmas next month.

Although Cass wanted to say no and stay at the castle, she'd have to face the music eventually, otherwise summers and holidays at her parents were going to turn into dreadful affairs. Still, she made a point to research other rebellious individuals in her family, be it her great great great grandfather who implemented some revolutionary changes in the wizgmanot, or her great uncle, who'd passed a regulation on the length of a girl's skirt at Hogwarts.

It led her to some fascinating information about some of the members of her family that were never talked about. Her mother's sister Andromeda, for example.

Cass and Draco knew that they had two aunts, though they hadn't really met either of them. Aunt Bella was locked in Azkaban for her crimes and avid support of Voldemort in the first war, and Andromeda had married a muggleborn and been weeded from the family garden, so to speak.

And suddenly, Cass felt stupid. If she disagreed with her parents on so many fundamental issues, then maybe…just maybe, her aunt Andromeda would be a sympathetic ear. She would have gone through it all before, wouldn't she? Cass had been assuming that all of her family was wrong, but they couldn't all be bad, right?

She wrote Andromeda immediately and waited a grand total of two days before taking matters into her own hands. And then she went to the Weasley twins.

"Hullo," She approached where they were sitting at a couch in the common room, talking in low voices. She bit her lip, glancing between them.

"Look Freddie! It's our favorite little rebellious lion," George beamed, pulling her into a hug. Both of the twins had taken a special interest in her since her 'ultimate rebellion' at the sorting, and especially since that night that they hadn't ratted each other out. Cass appreciated them alone for the fact that they didn't judge her based on her name, but all the more for their caring and cheerful attitudes about…well…everything.

"It is indeed Georgie," Fred pulled her from his brother's arms and slung an arm around her, positioning her in between the two of them on the sofa. "How are you little lion?"

"Do you need any help hexing—"

"Pranking—"

"Beating up—"

"Our brother?"

"Your brother?"

"Lee's brother?"

Lee Jordan appeared out of nowhere, "I haven't got a brother," He grinned at them, "Alright Cass?"

"You don't have a brother?" Fred asked Lee, looking appalled.

"Shame that," George agreed, "Quite useful, brothers are."

"Depends on the brother," Cass couldn't help but smile at them. "Say…you've got a few to spare, fancy donating one to replace mine?" She flashed the boys a grin.

"Sure, take Percy," George said.

"Or Ron," Fred said.

"On second thought…" Cass smirked, earning laughs from the boys.

"Did you need something, little lion?" Or did you just come to visit your favorite set of twins in the world." George asked, poking her in the side.

"You _do_ know that I'm a twin…right?" Cass shook her head.

"Eh," Fred shrugged. "I think the point still stands."

"Fair enough," Cass shook her head. "Er…Actually…" She hesitated, twisting a curl around her finger nervously. "I was wondering if I could speak to the two of you privately for a minute."

"Sure, lovely little lion," Fred gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"The most legendary, illustrious lion in the land," George added.

"Get lost Lee," The both said.

"Oh that's nice," Lee rolled his eyes, but winked at Cass. "Thanks mates."

"Don't mention it," The twins said together, before turning back to Cass.

"What can we do for you?" Fred asked.

"I need your help," Cass said slowly, still nervously twisting curls.

"Sounds promising," George nodded. "How can we help, love?"

"Er…" Cass blushed, "Do you know of a way that I can sneak out of Hogwarts?" She asked finally.

Fred and George exchanged a grin, "Sneak out of Hogwarts you say?" Fred asked, "Be still my beating heart."

"Oh lovely little lion love," George grinned too, "We knew we liked you for a reason."

* * *

Cass shifted her weight from foot to foot, anxiously twisting a strand of hair between two fingers. She bit her lip and considered turning around, turning back to one of the dozen London Floo points in the area. It would be easy, only a few blocks away.

But the hat had put her in Gryffindor for a reason, and so, instead, she raised a fist and knocked lightly on the door.

No one answered. Cass's heart dropped, no matter what she had been prepared for, she hadn't counted on what she would do if her aunt wasn't home, If she'd made this journey for nothing. She didn't know if she had the courage to do it again. And then:

"I'm coming, I'm coming," A voice from the other side of the door said gruffly. "Hold your hippogriffs." The door clicked and then opened, and there was a woman standing on the other side. She was slim and tall, with straight black hair and steely grey eyes. They softened immediately when they saw the 11 year old girl on the other side of the door. "Oh hello," She said softly. "Are you lost, little dove?"

"No…well…" Cass chewed on her lip again, "I suppose that depends on whether or not you're Andromeda Tonks."

The woman looked surprised, "I am indeed." She looked the girl over. Her eyes lingered on Cass's grey eyes and blonde curls, before glancing to Cass's rebelliously purchased jeans and slouchy shirt, the scarf around her neck and black muggle boots. "How can I help you, love?"

"Um…" Cass swallowed, "Er…" She bit her lip. "My name is Cassiopeia Malfoy…and… I think you're my aunt."

Andromeda's eyes widened, "Yes, I believe that I might be," Her voice was soft.

"I um…I was wondering if maybe I could buy you a cup of tea…or…that we could talk," She pushed a hand into her hair, shifting again. "I uh…" She continued on painfully. "Well, I never believed what my parents said about you, and… I've recently…" Cass was blushing furiously now, completely failing her years of emotionless training. But, at least, her aunt hadn't slammed the door in her face yet. "I got into Gryffindor."

"Oh dear," Andromeda breathed, "I see," Her eyes were warm, and she smiled reassuringly at the girl. "You'd better come in."

* * *

"Would you like some tea, love?" Andromeda asked sweetly, setting down a platter with tea and biscuits on the table in the sitting room. Cass was struck by how much cozier, and more homey the house seemed to her parent's manor. The manor was cold, the manor was empty, it felt more like a meticulously curated museum than a house. Andromeda's house felt like a home, and Cass immediately felt comfortable there. She preferred this environment, she thought.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Cass said professionally, "I know that there's been some animosity between you and my parents…" She tried to sound as confident as possible. "But uh…" She took a deep breath.

"Take your time sweetheart," Andromeda smiled warmly at her. Cass froze, studying her aunt. Despite the fact that she was her mother's sister, Cass failed to see many similarities between the two of them. They both had long and shiny hair, though Andromeda's was black, where Narcissa's was blonde. They had similar face structures and the same grey eyes, but their mannerisms were completely different.

Her own mother was consistently posed, elegant and refined. Although there was no doubt in Cass's mind that Nacissa Malfoy loved her children, she was reluctant to show it, in either physical affection or words. Already, just sitting ahead of the woman, she could tell that her aunt was nothing like her mother. She had already used numerous terms of endearment on a girl she knew nothing about. It warmed Cass's heart, but, honestly, made her a little more nervous. What if this kind woman hated her?

"I er…" Cass took a deep breath, playing with the stem of her tea cup. Tea _Mug_ really, none of the delicate tea cups that were plaited with gold and Cass feared breaking. For some reason, this stupid thing, the tea mug, gave her some courage.

"I won't say much about the way that my father raised Draco and I…but one thing that he engrained in us…was to question the motives behind people actions, so we could use those motivations to our advantage." She made a face, and Andromeda nodded encouragingly. Of anyone _she knew_. She'd escaped this same life style. "Only… he coupled that with blind obedience to him. Question everything, but never me." She scowled, "So…whenever I did, well…it didn't go over too well."

"Apparently, I'm much more Gryffindor than I ever thought, because I kept doing it too. Kept questioning him, challenging his view points, until…" She shook her head, "Until I realized that it might be more prudent to keep my opinions to myself, and pretend to be the perfect little pure-blooded princess," She shook her head, "I reckon that was my Slytherin self-preservation kicking in latently." She added. Andromeda's lips twitched.

"But I never understood why muggleborns and muggles were treated any differently than…anyone else," She sighed, "I used to…well I'd sneak into Muggle London, when mum would take Draco and I to Diagon with her…just to see…" She blushed, chewing on her lip. "It was probably stupid, definitely reckless, but it really did make me question things."

"And so I used our extensive family library to research the origins of the prejudices, the witch hunts, the strength of blood magic being magnified with multiple generations, the theories on why magic pops up in muggles," She shook her head, "And I came up with more questions than answers." She played with the lip of her mug. "But there were several things that were abundantly clear, mainly that my family is bigoted hypocrites, who all seem to blindly follow social stigmas and dogmas." She shivered, "And that I don't fit in those categories."

"And of course, they alienated you for the very same thoughts, and for being open-minded and…just… a decent _person,"_ Cass's eyes came up to meet her aunt's now. "If they're wrong about the blood prejudices that dictate their every move, wouldn't it make sense that they were wrong about shunning my aunt because she married a muggleborn?" She shook her head. "It's unfair, and really rather…ridiculous, and I'm so, so sorry on their behalf."

Andromeda was staring at her, tea forgotten in her hands, "You're 11?" She blinked several times, studying her niece, who blinked and looked back down at her tea cup.

"Yes ma'am," She said nervously, twisting a strand of hair between her fingers. "It…it was all fine and good when I was…when I could pretend to obey blindly…but now I've been sorted into Gryffindor, and, when my father tried to correct this…apparent 'grievous error,' I…well I essentially told him off," She shook her head, "I told him that I _wanted_ to be in Gryffindor, and that I thought that I would do well there, and…" Her lips quivered, "I haven't talked to them since." She took a deep breath, "And now I'm terrified to go home," She added, "I'm terrified for my father to find out that me getting into Gryffindor wasn't a fluke, or a rebellion, and that I actually do disagree with…everything."

"Oh sweetie," Andromeda set her mug down, and crossed the room, pulling her into a tight hug. Cass stiffened, surprised, before melting into the woman's arms.

* * *

She spent the better part of the next hour talking to Andromeda. Her aunt, who asked her to call her "Andy please," was the only person that Cass knew who had escaped from the life that Cass was so engrained in. Andromeda had her own story, though; Cass could tell that she skimmed over several important parts of it in the retelling, but appreciated the woman's honesty all the same.

Her aunt had had her doubts growing up as well, despite the fact that both of her sisters were well behaved. She had been cradle betrothed to one of the Lestrange boys but when she'd med Ted Tonks at school, they'd become friends, and eventually fell in love. And so, she'd run away, got married to him, and was blown off the family tree. Her parents had targeted her husband Ted in order to fulfill the marriage contracts, but once Andy had gotten pregnant with her daughter, she'd been 'ruined' for the pure blood marriage. Cass's other aunt Bella had married the Lestrange boy instead, and they were a much better match.

It was nice, Cass realized, halfway through her third cup of tea, and a story about her first few weeks of school, to just talk to Andromeda, in a way that she'd never done with her own mother. Cass wished that she'd known the woman before now, and part of her wished the woman was her own mother. Still, just having her aunt listen to her stories, and place a comforting hand on hers when she attributed her'anger' as the catalyst for her sorting into Gryffindor.

"Well, sweetheart," Andy had replied with a grin, "You're half Black, and, we're unfortunately known for our tempers."

Just after Cass had finished her last cup of tea, there was a crash from down the hall, and Andy snorted, "That'd be Dora." She smiled knowingly.

"Mum?" The door to the sitting room swung open, and a tall woman with bright blue cropped hair, and green eyes stepped into the room. She was wearing Auror robes, and a wide grin. "Oh there you are, I'm sorry I'm late I was…" She caught sight of Cass.

Andy smiled, "That's quite alright love," She beamed warmly at her daughter, "Come and sit down and meet your cousin."

"My…cousin?" The blue haired witch looked to her mother, confused. "Dad doesn't have any siblings." She sat down sideways on an arm chair, legs flopping over the arm rest.

"She's my sister Narcissa's Daughter," Andy explained stiffly, "And… quite a breath of fresh air compared to the rest of her family."

Cass smiled shyly at the girl, and then straightened her back and offered her cousin a hand. "I'm Cassiopeia Malfoy," She said, trying to sound as confident as possible, "I'm…thinking of changing my surname."

The girl laughed, "Nymphadora Tonks," She sat up and shook the girl's hand warmly, "I can't say I blame you."

"Nymphadora?" Cass tried not to laugh, "That's…er, an interesting name." Both Andy and Nymphadora laughed.

"I go by Dora, or Tonks," the girl said, "Though, Cassiopeia isn't much better." She added with a smirk.

"Cass," Cass corrected, "I go by Cass," She shook her head, "I reckon mum thought that she was clever continuing the constellation trend with my brother Draco and I…but I suppose it's better than being named for a flower." She shook her head.

Dora laughed, "Oh, I _like you_ , cousin," She beamed, "But…how old are you, shouldn't you be in school?" She glanced at the clock on the mantle.

"I snuck out to meet your mum," Cass said proudly, "You might want to update your security wards, by the way," She turned to her Aunt, looking concerned, "I found an owl tracker spell that led me here," She flushed, and her aunt looked amused. Cass hazarded a glance at the clock too, and then blinked. "Merlin, is that the time? I ought to be getting back," She frowned, "Do you… think that maybe I could write, though?" She looked to Andromeda hopefully.

"Of course love," Andromeda smiled warmly at the girl, "Any time you'd like. If you need anything, _anything_ at all, please don't hesitate to ask. We're family, and…the ones of us that aren't crazy best be sticking together."

"Hear, Hear!" Dora agreed, "I'll walk you to the floo, she stood up and offered her cousin a hand to pull her to her feet. Andy stood too.

"Please come by again soon," She pulled her niece into a hug, "It was so lovely to meet you."

"Thanks Aunt Andy," Cass hugged the woman back fiercely. "For everything."

"Anytime love, and I do mean it, _anytime_."

* * *

"So what year are you in?" Dora asked as they walked along the lane towards the floo point, Cass felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and she felt as if she were floating down the street.

"First," She answered.

"And you're already sneaking out of Hogwarts?" Tonks grinned, waggling her eyebrows to her cousin, "I'm so proud of you."

Cass couldn't help but laugh, "I'd brag about it to everyone I know, but I don't think they'd believe me…and… I could potentially get in loads of trouble."

"Fair enough," Tonks agreed, "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," Cass said with a shrug.

" _Really,_ " Dora asked, interest filling her tone. "Now I'm _very_ proud of you."

"Draco made Slytherin like a good little Malfoy," She told her cousin, "He's my twin…but…I've always been different."

"Different isn't necessary a bad thing, love," Tonks said, and then, with a pop, changed her hair to pink.

"Bloody hell! You're a Metamorphmagus?!" Cass blinked, and then grinned, "I think I'm going to like _you_ cousin."

Tonks barked out a laugh, "Well, you'd better write me too, because mum's right, us 'blood traitors' have to stick together."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** The world of Harry Potter is filled with underused characters, all who seem to have great potential. The Tonks family, for example, is one of these.

On a side note, I love you all for reading and reviewing.

* * *

 **Snake in the Grass**

Five: Christmas

 _The streets here at home had rapidly filled up  
With the whitest of snow  
And they don't make no excuse for themselves  
and there's no need, I know.  
_ **To a Poet—** First Aid Kit

* * *

.

When Cass returned to the Gryffindor room, she was immediately accosted by the bushy-haired figure of Hermione Granger. Cass, who had a serene grin on her face that had earned her stares from the class mates that had grown used to not seeing her smile, stared at Hermione surprised.

"Where have you been?" Hermione set her hand on her hips, "We were going to meet in the Library to work on our Potions essay, and I've been looking everywhere."

"Oh Merlin," Cass's smile fell, "That was today?" She felt guilt pool in her stomach. "I'm so, so sorry Hermione. I was…" She frowned, wondering how to tell her rule-abiding friend that she'd snuck out of the castle. She was, however saved from an explanation, when the Weasley twins bounded over energetically, scooping her into their arms.

"You're back!" Fred beamed, hugging her.

"Did it work?" George hugged her from the other side.

"Did _what_ work?" Hermione demanded, hands on her hips.

"I'm really sorry Hermione," Cass said softly, "I told the twins I'd help them by exploring this secret passageway that they couldn't fit in," She lied, feeling all the more guilty. "I can't believe I forgot we were studying."

"Isn't that…really dangerous?" Hermione blinked, looking suspiciously between the twins and Cass.

"It's our fault really," Fred covered, seamlessly picking up on her false story.

"Neither of us would fit," George agreed.

"So of course, we thought of Cassiopeia," Fred continued.

"Because she's so cute and tiny," George ruffled Cass's hair; She swatted his hand away with an eye roll.

"I _am_ really sorry Hermione; can we do it tomorrow instead?" Cass pleaded.

"Yeah…well okay," Hermione nodded, frowning, "I'll see you later?" She shook her head, retreating back to the table where Ron and Harry were working on something; Cass nodded to the twins, who immediately pulled her out of the common room, and into a secret passageway for a more private conversation.

"It worked," She grinned immediately, "London and back with no fuss." They all had been worried that there was some sort of age restriction on the floo network out of Hogsmeade, but she'd gotten to London and back without hassle.

"Excellent," Fred, or maybe George, it was hard to tell in the darkness, grinned. "That'll come in handy."

"And you met with your Aunt?" George asked softly. The only reason they'd helped her go, is because she told them part of the reason that she wanted to. They'd exchanged a glance the minute she did, and Cass was touched at their concern.

"I did, she's wonderful," Cass sighed, "I wish…" She shook her head, cutting off the thought, "Hey, got any good pranking ideas to lighten the mood at my house over the holidays?" She asked sourly, "It's going to be a fun one."

"We'll be here for you when you get back, little lion," Fred said with a frown.

"And we'll have a list of pranks for you before you go," George added, with a nod. They exchanged another look, before engulfing her in a hug.

* * *

The train ride from Hogwarts was quite a bit different than the train ride too Hogwarts had been. She sat with Hermione and Neville, because Harry and Ron had chosen to stay at Hogwarts over the break. On the way too Hogwarts she'd sat in a large compartment with all the future Slytherin Students. There had been laughing and joking, talk of fashion and politics, and with Theo. There had been games of exploding snap, and chess, veritisererm or dare, and Which witch is which? It had been loud and busy, and in comparison, this ride was strange.

Hermione and Neville were a lot quieter. They spoke about classes, their classmates, and, even though Cass had saved Neville from her brother, he still seemed terrified of her.

"I'm not my brother you know, Neville," She told him to break the silence.

"I-I know," Neville glanced at her alarmed. Hermione watched on, interested.

"My brother is a prat, and an idiot," She shook her head, "And I like to think I'm not very much like the Malfoy family." She held up her Gryffindor scarf as proof.

"You aren't," Neville suddenly found his feet very interesting, "N-not that I've seen anyway."

"-And I'd like very much to be friends with you, if that'd be alright," She continued on, watching Neville's face come up and his eyes widen.

"W-with me?" He blinked, "You want to be friends with me?" Hermione hid a laugh behind a hand.

"Why not?" Cass grinned back.

"Okay," Neville nodded, after a minute of silent deliberation.

"Great," Cass grinned, "Now what electives do you guys reckon you'll take third year, I think Ancient Runes sounds so interesting!"

* * *

Draco did not say one word to her nearly all of break. Even when they got off the train, he just nodded coolly to his sister, and then let Narcissa pull him into a loose hug, and air-kiss both of his cheeks. She repeated the action with her daughter, who tried not to wince as she compared her to her sister Andromeda again.

Their father merely nodded to them, while Draco rambled on about their year thus far, and led them over to the floo. The twins got settled back in their rooms, before joining their parents for a formal dinner, in which they answered questions about their schooling. Cass kept her answers as vague as possible, she was sure to get an earful when each of the twins talked to their father in his study privately, after supper.

Cass went first. There was a lot that could be said for the rules of chivalry in pureblooded wizarding society, but for once Cass was quite thankful for their old-fashioned stylings. She didn't know what she would have done, had she had to wait for Draco, and the suspense of knowing that the conversation was coming had her stomach in knots all day as it were.

"Cassiopeia," Her father steepled his fingers together on his desk and nodded to one of the leather chairs ahead of it. "Sit down."

Cassiopeia obeyed, crossing her legs in the black gown that was the norm for dinners in the manor. She'd been spoiled at Hogwarts.

"And tell me, daughter, how your foray into the Lion's den has been treating you?" He raised his eyebrows to his daughter, who took deep breaths and prayed to whatever gods that were listening that she'd make it through this conversation intact.

"Very well sir," She folded her hands in her lap. "I'm quite content there."

"Indeed?" Her father questioned, "Your uncle Severus says that you are doing quite well in his class, in all classes, actually," He nodded approvingly, "It is good to be diligent in your studies."

"Yes sir," Cass nodded agreeable.

"He does tell me, though, that you don't seem to be making many friends in your new house," Lucius was studying his daughter.

"I'm nice to everyone sir, but have not…connected well with any of my other classmates." She explained, and, hoping for some leniency. "I do still meet Theodore Nott in the library several times a week to study," She said.

"Oh?" Her father quirked a brow, "Perhaps I was too harsh with you last time we spoke Cassiopeia," He sighed, "I believe that your…unfortunate sorting may be quite beneficial to us somewhere down the line." He cracked his knuckles, "Even in the house of the lions, I expect you to uphold the Malfoy name." He added, "Is that understood?"

Cass licked her lips, "Yes sir," She said.

"Good, you may go." He nodded his dismissal, "Send Draco in, please."

Cass didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Every year the Malfoy family held a Christmas gala at their manor. It was a ball, wide in its renown, for its elegance and décor, and, coupled with an exclusive guest list; it was the talk of the wizarding community.

Christmas had come and went, and although Cass had received some new robes from her parents, some books that she'd wanted, and a new dragon leather journal, her brother hadn't given her anything. He spoke politely to her during their family dinners when called to, but the first time they were forced together was at the top of the stairs of the ballroom, to be announced together at the ball as they always were.

Cass's dress robes this year were a pale teal color. They were strapless near the neck, and hung around her small frame in elegant layers. The house elves did her curls up in a chignon, with a feathered teal headband that matched her dress. She felt very wintery, though, she supposed, that was the point.

Draco was dressed in black dress robes, and he was leaning against the flat-paneled wooden wall waiting for her to appear. His eyes flicked up on her approach. "You look nice." Was all he said. It was the first pleasant sentence he'd spoken to her since the sporting, and Cass blinked.

"Thanks," She settled on finally, taking the arm he offered, "You do too." They stepped through the doors into the crowded ballroom, where they were announced as "Lord and Lady Malfoy the younger" before descending the stairs to greet their parents.

 _It was a dance_ , Cass found herself thinking, _A well-choreographed play with players who diligently say their lines and bow and curtsy and play roles._ She smiled as she kissed her father's hand and her mother's check, as she curtsied to them both, _Play the part, and play it well._

When she was a child, she'd thought that the winter Gala was the most beautiful thing that she'd ever seen. Witches and wizards, dressed up in their best, in bright colors and poised dances, talking, laughing, enjoying every moment of the evening. She'd dreamed of the day that she'd be old enough to participate more actively, to dance until she couldn't walk, to wear such beautiful gowns, and to look like her mother. _It was all a farce_ , a game. And now, she wished she were anywhere but.

How nice would it be, for instance, to be safe in the four-poster of her bed at Hogwarts with a nice book, and no one to accuse her of being a less than perfect daughter.

Once their social obligations were complete, smiling blithely to their parent's friends as they welcomed them to the event, Draco and Cass went their separate ways. Draco retreated to where he saw a grouping of their Slytherin classmates, and Cass towards the balcony where she'd be alone.

It was astonishing how, a year ago, she'd have been right with her brother, laughing and joking with the Slytherins, and now, that was lost to her too.

The balcony was frosty with the cold air, and mercifully, empty. And though she shivered, it was a wonderful reprieve from the chaos inside. But she wasn't alone for long, Theo found her, of course he did, and he smirked, as he kissed her hand.

"You Cassiopeia Malfoy, look more gorgeous than ever," He said by way of greeting.

Cass rolled her eyes. "You Theodore Nott, are going to get yourself in trouble with that silver tongue of yours someday."

"It's likely," Theo grinned. He shed the outer robe of his dress robes and draped it around her shoulders. "How are you?"

"Alright," Cass replied diligently, "Everyone mostly ignores me now," She added, "It's quite peaceful, being a blood traitor."

"If you were a blood traitor, Cass, you wouldn't be let anywhere near the manor," He told her quietly, earning a frown in response, "Did you know that your father's been telling everyone…or at least mine, that you in Gryffindor was a strategic move that he orchestrated?"

Cass snorted, "Of course he did," She shivered, "It was quite brilliant of him, actually," She turned to Theo, "If I end up being a ruddy muggle-lover than he can just blame it on my house influence, but any good I do, he can credit to his upbringing," She leaned against the rail.

"Cass," Theo said, a warning tone in his voice.

"You should go back inside Theo," Cass shut her eyes, turning away from her friend. "Someone might see you out here with me."

Theo's frown deepened, "I don't care," He said recklessly, "Let them see."

Without warning, Cass spun back to face him. "You don't understand Theo," She said firmly. "Things are changing, and it's only a matter of time until…" She shook her head, and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I _am_ a blood-traitor by my family's definition of the word, they just haven't figured it out yet, and I'm terrified for the day that they do." She gripped the rail "I'm terrified of the day they realize that the good little pureblooded princess role I've been _playing_ at for…Merlin….years, was just an act." She shuddered. "Our culture forces their children to grow up quickly, and things are changing, something is coming," She admitted the foreboding feeling that had been bothering her all year. "I'm not going to apologize for who I am, and what I believe, and it's not going to change." She seethed. "I'm a blood traitor, and you shouldn't let yourself be dragged down with me."

Theo was watching her, jaw tensed, but he shook his head, "Cass, you can't mean all that." He settled on finally.

"I _do_ Theo," She replied bitterly.

"Is this just because you're friends with Granger, because-"

"It's more than that," Cass cut him off, "I don't think I'm better than them, Theo, Muggles and Muggle borns? I think it's all prejudice and fear and bigoted purebloods with control issues. Hermione's brilliant, probably more so than me, and she's at the very least, my equal." Cass told Theo firmly. "And… I went to go see my Aunt."

"What?"

"Andromeda— the one that married the muggle-born? She's brilliant, and it turns out that I'm more like her than the rest of my family," Cass slipped his robe from her shoulders, and held it out to him. "You should forget we were friends, you'll be better off."

Theo stared at her for another long minute before one hand came up to cup her face. "I'm asking you Cassie, to please, please don't do this," He looked terrified. "They'll hurt you if they….they'd kill you." His eyes were wide. "Please, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going to change how I feel because it's safer." She shook her head, and then laughed. "See, I fit in Gryffindor after all."

"Just… keep your mouth shut for as long as you can, Cass," Theo looked worried, "Please." But still, he took his robes from her, and when he left Cass pretended that it didn't hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** Please don't hate me for this chapter—I did warn you in the ratings that there would be violence. And I needed to set a precedent for later chapters.

As for those of you asking about a time skim, they'll be no obvious 'suddenly! Fifth year!' Type skip, but there will be a lot of 'time skimming.' The characters develop a lot in the years before Voldy-short's return, and I don't want to skip out of some good relationship building/character building scenes in a rush to get to more intense war chapters. (Don't worry! All will be revealed in time!—this just means you get a longer story!)

* * *

 **Snake in the Grass**

Six: A rose by any other name

 _Like the light was all I had  
I struck the book with my last match  
The candle burned so soft and warm  
I felt the warmth, I felt it's glow  
_ **Out through the Curtain—** The Hush sound

* * *

Her second semester at Hogwarts passed much more quickly than the first. She still studied nightly in the library, usually with Hermione, unless Hermione was off with her friends, but now, without Theo.

Her Slytherin friend had seemed to have taken her words over Christmas to heart, and put some distance between them, and consequently, it seemed everyone else as well. When she spotted him in class, or in the hall, he usually looked deep in thought, and she couldn't help but worry about him.

She, on the other hand, started spending more time with Neville Longbottom, who was a lot more intelligent once he stopped fumbling with his words around her. She now had regular correspondences with Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, who she liked more and more with each letter, though she warned them that she'd probably stop writing so much over the summer. They understood.

She also spent a fair bit of time with the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, who seemed to have adopted her as a surrogate little sister, and had taken her under their wing, showing her an abundance of secret passage ways and hidden rooms, as well as the kitchens.

If Cass had her way, she'd eat all of her meals there among the overly helpful house elves, but the twins saw fit to drag her to at least one meal a day, and cordon her into siting with them. She didn't mind, they usually made her feel at ease.

She didn't talk to her brother at all, and was only truly updated on his life when he'd loudly proclaim or complain about inequities, and perceived slights. For example, the time he had detention with Harry and Hermione and, surprisingly Neville in the _Forbidden Forest,_ of all places. All four in attendance looked rather pale the next day, and Hermione downright refused to talk about it.

When she'd asked Neville, he'd stammered that he'd tried to help Harry and Hermione, and gotten detention, and that the forest had been _horrible._ He'd been stuck with Draco and Fang, and her brother tormented and terrified Neville. They switched partners after, but he still shivered when she pressed him for details.

They had lost an inordinate amount of house points for their apparently late-night wanderings. And Cass couldn't help but be a little annoyed at the loss. They'd never win the house cup now, a fact her brother was sure to never let her forget.

When she _did_ run into Draco in the halls or classes, they both ignored each other for the most part, or exchanged snide insults, and even barely held back hexes on occasion. The Malfoys were never known for holding back their tempers.

Not much of consequence happened for Cass until the very end of the term, when she stumbled across a petrified Neville Longbottom in the Gryffindor common room late at night

"Who did this to you?" She demanded, eye's flashing dangerously, she'd become quite protective over her friend.

"It doesn't matter," He said, face flushed, as he stood stiffly, eying the portrait worriedly.

"Was it the twins?" Cass demanded, "Because I'll skin them alive if-"

"It wasn't Fred and George," Neville shook his head. "It…was Hermione, Harry and Ron actually." He looked down.

"What?!" Cass blanched, her fists clenched. "I'll talk to them." She growled.

"No, Cass, please don't," He grabbed onto her arm, "Please." He looked at her so hopelessly, so desperately, that Cass finally relented and nodded after a minute.

"I'm going to bed," She said finally, with a shake of her head. "Don't let people push you around Neville. You're better than that."

* * *

It was to the entire hall's immense surprise when Gryffindor won the house cup. There was something about a chess game, and logic and standing up to friends that spread rumors around the hall like wildfire. Cass barely managed to avoid getting knocked over by the Weasley twins in their rush to celebrate. She did her best to smile and cheer along with her housemates, but the end of the year feast meant that she would be going home tomorrow, which was something that she was dreading.

….

Her father was in Paris on business for the first week that the twins were home. It was nice and quiet around the manor, and Narcissa asked interested questions about their lives and their friends when they'd been gone. She reiterated how quiet the house seemed without them in the house, and asked them to _please_ write more in the years to come. Cass had skimmed over her year, choosing mostly to talk about her studies, which had Draco sneering at her from across the table.

She was just getting comfortable, complacent even with her summer at the manor, when their father arrived home. After a tense dinner, he once again called the twins one at a time into his study. Cass fingered the edge of her dress robes as she situated herself in the leather chair ahead of his desk. She tired her best to maintain her calm emotionless mask as she waited for him to speak first.

Her father seemed tense. Occasionally when she and Draco were children, he'd fall into a sour mood, and both she and her brother would make themselves scarce. She really hoped that he wasn't in one of those moods today, but, by the way his grey eyes narrowed in her, this might not have been the case.

"I have received a bit of interesting news about your time at Hogwarts, Cassiopeia," he began, words, and voice clear. There would be no easing into this conversation. His gaze was intent on her, and she found herself fighting the desire to shift on her chair.

"Yes Sir?" She asked diligently.

"About the _friends_ you have been making in your absence," He sneered at the word 'friends,' as if it tasted bad on his tongue. He looked down at a letter in front of her, it was written in an unfamiliar script, but he placed a manicured finger on the page. "Some blood-traitors, the idiot Longbottom boy, and…"He looked up at her again, "The mudblood Granger."

"Sir, I don't think—"

"Do _not_ interrupt me!" Her father snapped, standing. Cass shrunk back. He walked slowly around his chair, leaning against the back of it, and continued on in an eerily calm voice. "There are some who say that I have been to…lax in the upbringing of you and your brother, Cassiopeia."

Cass bit her tongue, not daring to speak.

"It has been suggested that your….venture into the house of lions is a result of this upbringing." Lucius continued, eyes cold. "I assured them that this was not the case." He said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Sometimes, in one my rose gardens, you will have a Rose bush that is not growing right, it needs to be pruned," He twisted his black elm wand in between two fingers. "Sometimes, it needs guidance, perhaps even cropping to…persuade it to behave correctly," He added roughly. "And if it cannot be taught to behave, it might be ripped from the garden all together," He added. "Do you understand?"

Cass swallowed, "Y-yes sir," She nodded, trying her best to keep calm. Her attempts failed when, only seconds later, her father's wand was leveled at her neck.

His voice was cold when he spoke next, low and dangerous. She'd never heard it like this before, and it sent chills down her spine. "You will not consort with Mudbloods, Cassiopeia," He said icily. "You will do your name and your heritage credit, and you will obey me," He said. "Is that understood?"

Cass, at the moment, was at a loss for words, frozen in fear. She'd never been afraid of her father before. "Answer me child," He growled, jabbing the wand into her neck, and when she didn't answer, " _Crucio!"_

 _Pain. She was on fire. It was a thousand hot knives, piercing her skin. Every inch of her body hurt, it burned, it seared,_ She screamed. She didn't know when she'd slipped from her chair onto the floor, but when she came back to herself, she was curled up on in a ball on the floor, and she was shaking. Draco was in the room, staring at their father with a pale face.

And her father had a peculiar smile on his face, "Do we have an understanding Cassiopeia?"

"Y-yes sir," Cass managed, shuddering violently. She forced herself to look up and meet her brother's eyes.

Draco was staring at her; he flinched when her eyes met his and looked away quickly.

"You will not disobey me again," Lucius ordered, and then turned away from her, disgusted. "Dobby!" The house elf appeared with a _crack_ , and took quick stock of the room. His tennis-ball eyes widened when they landed on Cass, but then focused on Lucius, as he shifted from foot to foot. Cass gave another violent shiver, which was all but ignored.

"Master has called for Dobby?" He squeaked, ears flapping as he spoke. His gaze flashed to Cass again.

"Take Cassiopeia to her room," Lucius ordered his elf, "Get her some pain potion, and…perhaps some calming draught. She will not be joining the family for supper."

"Y-yes Master," Dobby strode forward, grasping tightly onto Cass's arm.

"You understand Cassiopeia," Lucius said before they could disappear, "That everything that I do is for your benefit."

"Y-yes s-sir," Cass managed through another round of shuddering. And then they disappeared.

* * *

Draco Malfoy considered himself to be a smart man. He wasn't quite up to his sister's bookish obsession of learning, of course, he had much better things to do with his time. But all the same, he was quite intelligent when he wanted to be. He'd always been sure of himself and his identity: who he was and what was expected of him. He'd never even had and doubts...until his twin sister had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Draco had been looking forward to going to Hogwarts for years, he'd always had grand expectations of himself, and of course Cass, taking Slytherin by storm. They'd done everything else together, and all Malfoy's made Slytherin, so he had no reason to expect any different, despite teasing her about Ravenclaw.

As it happened, Ravenclaw would have been better than Gryffindor.

Gryffindor. His twin sister, his best friend, was a lion. He still couldn't believe it. He couldn't fathom the idea that she was in any way fit for anywhere but Slytherin. She could be conniving, sneaky, cunning and ambitious. She had tricked him out of things in the past, playfully lied straight to his face, and so, it made no sense to Draco that she made Gryffindor. What's more, that she seemed to be doing decently there.

He still cared about his sister, more than he'd ever admit, and would never wish her ill. But he'd honestly hoped that she'd be miserable in Gryffindor. That it was a mistake, that she wouldn't blend in— wouldn't fit in, and that their father would correct the mistake.

But in his letters to Draco he'd conceded that "Your sister has made her choice." And he was the first to admit that he wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

It was expected of him to ignore his sister, to berate her, to accost her for her house, for not being a Slytherin. It was something that he struggled with daily. How could he pass her in the halls, and pretend that they hadn't been inseparable for the last 11 years. How could he ever get through life without her? Even if she went completely mental, rejected everything they knew as true, she was still his twin sister, and he still cared about her.

She'd changed too. He'd seen it in her; seen it in the way that she carried herself, and walked to class, and studied. She seemed happier, more confident, though…a little lonely. He'd noticed that she occasionally spent time with some of those blood-traitor Weasley's, Longbottom, and even the Granger girl. And when their father had asked about her acquaintances and associates, he'd openly shared this information with him. Why wouldn't he? He regretted it now.

It was a long standing tradition that fairly occasionally, after dinner, their father would call Draco and Cass into his study. Sometimes, he would call the twins in together, but lately, it had become more the norm that he'd call them in individually. It made sense, in a strange way, especially since the twins seemed to have gained some distance between them over the last year. They were no longer 'the twins' but Draco and Cass, separate entities.

And, since Cass traditionally went first, Draco, frequently found himself in a position to eavesdrop through the crack in the door near the study. The first few times he'd done it, it had been out of boredom, or curiosity as to what would be coming his way. Last time, it had been in morbid fascination to hear what his father had to say about her time in Gryffindor.

Tonight however, was different. Tonight, he could barely make out the conversation, other than the simple fact that his father was angry, Cass was terrified, and then….she screamed. The sound sent a chill up his spine, and he felt sick to his stomach. And before he could even consider the consequences, he burst into the study.

Cass was writhing on the floor, dealing with the obvious aftereffects of the cruciatus curse. And Draco suddenly found himself having trouble breathing. Cass, his twin, may be a blood-traitor, but… did she deserve _this?_

He swallowed, and kept his mouth shut, until father sent Cass away with Dobby, and then turned his attention to his son.

"Sit down Draco." He gestured to one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. Draco obeyed numbly, openly gaping at his father. "You should never enter my study without permission, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir," Draco found himself nodding, but still, he felt in a daze. His heart ached.

"It was unfortunate that you had to see that Draco," Lucius took the chair opposite his son and set his wand down on the desk ahead of him. "Your sister… has always been quite a challenge." He said calmly, as if he hadn't just tortured his daughter on the floor of his study. "I am doing everything in my power to prevent her from spiraling out of control." He sighed, "A Malfoy in Gryffindor, Indeed." He added in a mutter, shaking his head, Draco sat frozen on his own chair.

After a few seconds Lucius seemed to collect himself and then smiled wanly about his son. "From what I understand you've had an excellent year at school yourself," He looked his son over. "Decent marks, though please do try to pay attention in History of Magic, your charms could use work as well," He added. "But overall, I'm quite pleased." He said. Draco preened under the praise.

"Though, I also understand that you've been having issues with your temper," Lucius looked up to study his son. "Do not let your rivalry with Potter define your time at Hogwarts, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Draco said immediately, flushing.

"And, I would like you to keep a closer eye on your sister. Who does she spend her time with, where does she spend her free periods… that sort of thing." Lucius said "Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Draco nodded, numbly.

"Is there something you'd like to add Draco?" Lucius quirked a brow at his son, taking a sip from the crystal glass tumbler that was sitting on his desk.

Draco hesitated, "Y-you cast the Cruciatus curse on her?" He settled on finally. He knew the answer already, but, something inexplicable in him needed to hear his father admit what he'd done.

Lucius seemed completely unfazed. "I did."

"Why?" The word choked from Draco's lip, and he found himself gripping the arms of his chair.

"Why do you think that I did it, Draco?" Lucius asked wryly, leaning back in his own chair, and searching his son's face.

It dawned on Draco that this was a test. "Because…" He said, "Because she is misrepresenting the family name?" He reasoned slowly. Even if he hadn't been eavesdropping on their conversation, he knew that nothing was more important to Lucius Malfoy than honoring the family name.

"Good," Lucius leaned forward and nodded. "And her behavior is a reflection on all of us." He added. "Sometimes, Draco, as the head of a pure blooded household, you will be forced to do some things you may not want to do, but it is all in the name of bettering the family name. It is a responsibility, which may not be enjoyable, but it will be yours. Do you understand?

Draco nodded, despite the fact that no, he didn't understand—not fully. "Yes sir."

"Good, now leave me, I have quite a bit of business to get to before supper." Lucius nodded his dismissal, before reaching for a stack of letters in the corner of his desk and dragging them towards himself.

Draco nodded again, retreating from the study, and stopping outside to clutch onto the wall, feeling sick. He took shaky breaths, and struggled to compose himself as guilt wracked his system. It was his fault. It had been his fault that Cass had gotten in trouble…gotten…. He was the one who'd reported to Lucius about Cass's less than savory friends in Gryffindor. He'd thought it would be harmless, that she would just get into trouble… he'd been wrong.

 _It was his fault_

* * *

He paced outside his sisters room for nearly five minutes before deciding to go in. Cass may have held some Gryffindor traits, but Draco could be brave too, when he wanted to be. He pushed into his sister's room with a frown painted on his face.

He'd been inside hundreds, maybe thousands of times over the years, to jump on his sister's bed, or bother or tease her, but he'd never been nervous to go inside before.

It was dark in the room light creeping in from the cracks in her velvet curtains. He remembered reading somewhere that the aftereffects of the Cruciatus curse included sensitivity to light and sound. He had to squint to make out the four poster bed, with more velvet curtains across the room in the dark.

When they were children, their mother had offered them the opportunity to decorate their rooms with whatever colors they wanted. Draco had chosen Green, for Slytherin, and his self-proclaimed favorite color. Cass had picked her own favorite color, blue, and completely ignored his "Ravenclaw" teasing, He wished that they could go back to then, when things had been innocent.

There was a candle lit across the room, and sitting at the edge of a large chair that dwarfed him, Draco could see the bat-like ears of Dobby the house elf flapping in the candlelight. Draco winced, but tried to keep his voice level. Dobby had always loved Cass, and, consequently, hated Draco.

"How is she?" He asked the house elf diligently.

"Young mistress is resting, yes she is," Dobby said in a hushed tone, eyes darting to the bed where Cass was. "I has given her some extra calming draught, young mistress has gone into shock, Dobby is worried about the young mistress." Dobby's ears flitted nervously as if waiting for admonishment.

Draco's frown deepened and he glanced warily at his sister's bed again. He nodded to Dobby, and tried to peer into the shadowed bed, wondering if it was better to let Cass rest when:

"Dray?" Her voice was weak, strained.

Draco froze, and then rushed to the side of his sister's bed. "Cass?"

"Hey," Despite everything that had happened, she smiled at him. She looked pale, laid out under the covers of her bed. Her blonde curls were haloed around her face, and there were dark circles under her eyes, but there was a smile on her lips.

"Hey yourself," Draco shook his head at his sister, perching at the edge of her bed and tugging on a curl.

"You're talking to me?" She cocked her head to the side. "You must have been worried."

"Shut up, I wasn't," Draco defended, pursing his lips.

"Alright, you weren't," Cass had a knowing look in her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" Draco repeated stupidly. "Merlin Cass, _I'm_ fine _,"_ He shook his head incredulously. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Been better," Her smile widened, and she winced. "I'm glad you don't hate me," She added.

"I don't hate you," Draco repeated, he took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly in one of his own. "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"But you shouldn't be here," Cass's smile fell, and her eyes shot to the door. "I don't think…. Father would want you here." Her eyes flashed dangerously for a minute.

Draco ignored her, and situated himself next to her on the bed. "Do you remember when we were seven, and you got hippogriff flu and nearly died?" He asked her carefully. "Everyone thought that you were going to die" He had a glazed look in his eyes.

"You wouldn't leave my bedside," Cass remembered nostalgically. "Even though the healers physically dragged you out like… once a day," She smiled again, "They were terrified you'd catch it too."

"I begged any god that would listen; made a deal that if you got better…I'd take care of you." His voice was strained, and softer than his usual timber. This was the Draco that few people saw, the brother that loved her well, and whom she'd missed so much. Now, he was looking at her with an intense gaze in his grey eyes. "I promised them…. If you got better…I would do whatever I could to keep you safe." He looked guilty, and he swallowed heavily

"Draco…" Cass said softly.

"I failed Cassie, I failed you, and I'm so, so sorry," Draco looked close to tears, and he hastily scrubbed his face.

"It's not your fault Draco," She told him, squeezing their still joined hands tightly. "I'm beyond saving this time." She shot him a cautious glance. "Nothing could have kept me safe."

"It _is_ my fault though Cassie," Draco's voice was rough. "Father asked me who you were associating with at Hogwarts, and I told him, it's my fault that he…" His voice broke.

"Dray," She said softly, "It was only a matter of time before he found some excuse to…" She shook her head. "It's not something—" Her body gave a violent shudder, and Draco wrapped an arm around her, cradling her in his arms until the after effects of the cruciatus curse rolled through her. His jaw was set, but when she spoke again, it was to say the words. "It's not your fault."

"I'm going to keep you safe Cassie," He whispered, running a hand through her hair. "I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," She admonished, "Especially ones that will put yourself at risk to keep." She pleaded. "I love you Dray, but you can't sacrifice yourself for me." She told him.

"How are you so…. _Calm_ about everything?" Draco hissed, anger flashing through him. He shook his head, eyes filled with a myriad of emotions.

"Oh that?" His sister asked serenely, "I've got enough calming draught in me to subdue a baby dragon," She assured him. "You'd better get to supper, before someone comes looking for you."

"I'll be back to check on you after," Draco promised, pulling the covers up to his sister's neck and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"You promise?" Cass asked quietly.

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** Going camping this weekend, so my posting schedule might be a little off! Thanks for reading. This chapter takes heavily from the books again, but it's a bit slow because Cass is mentally dealing with her father casting the cruciatus on he

* * *

 **Snake in the Grass**

Seven: Rubber and Glue

 _Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline  
Like a row of captured ghosts over dead grass  
Was never much, but we've made the most  
Welcome home  
_ **Welcome Home—** Radical Face

* * *

The rest of the summer, and the twin's 12th birthday passed without incident. Cass avoided her father as often as she could, using the manor's secret passages to traverse the house, spending time outside on brooms with Draco (despite the fact she'd never _loved_ flying), getting lost in the library, or the conservatory, or one of the many scarcely touched rooms of the manor.

Draco, would always find her when he secluded herself, and was reluctant to leave her alone for too long. He was worried about her.

Her father did not seem at all phased by the fact that he'd crucioed his daughter, and their mother seemed ignorant of the entire ordeal. Still, nothing could help the nightmares that began to plague Cass at night. Her father, standing over her, smiling, as his daughter writhed on the floor. That was an image that would stay with her for the rest of her life.

Lucius still called the twins (usually, mercifully together) in for lessons and progress updates on their summer tutelage and class work, though not as frequently as he had in years prior. He seemed keen to ignore his daughter for the most part as well, not that she minded in the slightest. He'd taken Draco on for extra lessons, in investing, finances and other such responsibilities for the future head of house, and Cass was thankful that she wasn't required to be a part of them as the 'spare heir.'

Draco, was a lot warmer to her after finding out the dire consequences of her daily life in Gryffindor. He talked openly to her again, shared his thoughts and opinions, despite the fact that that she had begun to talk slightly less.. And though the twins weren't as close as they had once been, Cass was thankful for the fact that her brother was back in her life, despite the circumstances.

Dobby, on the other hand, was acting strange. He'd hardly left Cass alone since the incident in the study, was more prone to punishing himself, despite Cass's instructions not to…and there was a whole day in July that he went missing. Cass, who would probably never understand the inner workings of house elves (and the strange one named Dobby) ignored his hovering to the best of her ability.

Before they knew it, the twins were packing up for their second year at Hogwarts. And they ventured into Diagon Alley with their parents to get their new books and school supplies.

"-its rubbish," Cass was telling her brother as they walked behind their parents through the streets. "I hardly think that the Lockhart books are _proper_ defense training." She shook her head fiercely, trying not to flinch as their father looked back to eye them. "I mean, have you _read_ them?!" She continued on, just as loudly as before.

Their father had an errand to run in Borgin and Burkes, and so took Draco with him to Knockturnally, and their mother took Cass to look at the latest fashion in robes and clothes. She of course, insisted that Cass have them, "No daughter of mine is going to wear last year's clothes," She told her daughter calculatingly as she ordered several sets. Cass just smiled, knowing her mother could be just as manipulative as her father if she wanted to be, and wondered if she could escape to muggle London to buy herself some new clothes there. She'd have to sneak out of the castle probably, the Weasley twins might even come with her.

They met Draco and Lucius back at Flourish and Blotts. There was a large crowd, and a sign in the window designating that Gilderoy Lockhart himself would be here to sign his autobiography. Cass glowered, Draco laughed at his sister's expression. And, to Cass's surprise, Lockhart pulled Harry Potter in for photographs and an article. This caused Draco's mood to sour instantly, but Cass could tell that Harry wanted to be anywhere but.

She tensed, spotting far too many red heads and deigning that the day could go very bad, very quickly.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Draco strode up to Harry wearing a sneer.

"Draco—" Cass said warningly, setting a hand on her brother's arm.

"Famous Harry Potter," he ignored his sister. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" A small red headed girl said. Another Weasley surely. Cass looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco drawled. The Weasley girl turned scarlet. Cass could see Ron and Hermione making their way towards them.

"Oh it's you," Ron said, looking Draco over, a grimace on his face. He gave Cass an equal look of displeasure, but Hermione smiled at Cass, who felt panic welling through her. Their father was only a few feet away. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?" Ron continued.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop Weasley," Draco retorted, "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all of these."

"Dray," Cass tried again, "Come on; let's get out of here, you wanted to show me the racing broom father is gettineg you." There was a pleading quality to her voice and Ronald Weasley sneered.

"Yes _Dray_ , run along." Ron Weasley did a very good impression of Draco's best sneer. "Or is she still your sister, you haven't taking the pure blood inbreeding to another level have you?"

Draco's wand was out in a flash, "Don't you dare talk about my sister." He seethed. Cass glanced to her brother , surprised at his tone and his quick jump to defend her.

"Ron!" said Mr. Weasley, a portly red headed man, coming over with Fred and George who beamed at Cass, but frowned at her brother. "It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well….Arthur Weasley," Lucius Malfoy's drawl was cool, and Cass felt her whole body tense up. She cursed under her breath and avoided her father's sweeping gaze as he set one hand on Draco's shoulder. His smirk matching his sons. They had never looked more alike.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley replied with a short nod.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Lucius said, a glint in his eyes. He was up to something. Cass stood frozen, but she could feel eyes on her.

"All those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?" He reached a manicured hand into the red haired sister of the Weasley's, pulling out a very battered cop of A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration. "Obviously not," He sneered. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizards of they don't even pay you well for it?

Mr. Weasley flushed. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizards, Malfoy," He said coolly.

"Clearly," Lucius said, with a flicker of his gaze to a man and a woman, who were standing near Hermione—Her parents, Cass realized, eyes widening. _Shit._ "The company you keep, Weasley…and I thought your family could sink no lower…"

There was a thud of metal as the girls cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had throwing himself and Lucius, knocking him backwards into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spell books came thundering down and there was the yell of "Get him, Dad!" From Fred and George, A plump, red headed woman was shouting "No Arthur!" And the crowd around them yelled and trampled to get away from the fight. But all the same, Cass stood rooted to the spot, eyes on where her father was brawling Mr. Weasley.

The shop assistant approached, arms flailing in the air as he begged them to "Break it up!"

Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper, appeared from somewhere and pulled the two men apart. Mr. Weasley had a cup lip, and Lucius had been hit in the eye, he was still holding the red headed girls' book, and he thrust it out to her eyes glowering.

"Here, girl – take your book- it's the best your father can give you." He turned to his children. "Come Cassiopeia." He ordered the girl as he turned, steering Draco towards the door. Cass took a breath, shaking her head to try and clear it. "Need I remind you what happened the last time you disobeyed me?" He spoke coolly. Ice ran through her veins and she shook her head again, before following Draco from the shop.

"House of animals," Lucius mumbled under his breath as he led his family from the store. Cass could feel the Weasley twins watching her as when went. "Are you sure that you belong in Gryffindor after all?"

* * *

Their father's lecture before the start of term had been carefully crafted for Cass particularly. It held many of the same themes. Honor the house, get good marks, respect your betters. But it also included a note for Draco to not let his competition with Potter overwhelm his family duty, and to strengthen alliances with his Slytherin classmates.

For Cass, he reiterated that she should not associate with anyone of lesser blood status, and she should maintain the Malfoy qualities even in the house of Gryffindor. He also handed her a red rose, telling her to 'remember their lesson.' Cass still felt sick thinking about it.

Still, she was thankful all the same when they finally apparated to Kings Cross to meet the Hogwarts express. Their parents saw them squared away in a train (The Slytherin car of course), and her mother haughtily reminded Cass to 'write this year—now that she didn't have the distraction of being a first year lion.'

Alone with the other Slytherin second years, Draco eased his way into the compartment, dragging his sister with him, despite her protests. Some of their year mates seemed to protest to her presence too.

"What's _she_ doing here," Pansy demanded, sneering at Cass, who rolled her eyes in the girls direction. After what she had gone through over the summer, there wasn't much the girl could say to affect her now.

" _She_ is my Sister," Draco said coolly in response. "And she has as much right to be here as anyone," He dragged Cass to a seat, and sat down next to her. Theo exchanged a look with Blaise Zabini before raising his eyebrows at Cass.

" _She's a Gryffindor,"_ Pansy continued, as if Cass had some sort of disease that might be catching.

"She's standing right here," Cass seethed at her former friend, "Did all the sunbathing you did over the summer affect your brain cells Pans?" She blinked innocently. Blaise covered a laugh with his hand.

"What is your problem," Pansy gaped, offended.

"You, now that you mention it," Cass rolled her eyes. "I can tell where I'm not waned, Dray, I think I'm going to go find another compartment." She told her twin, standing up.

" _You're_ wanted," Draco tugged at her arm. "Please stay Cassie?"

Cass sighed, studying her brother. "Dray…" She sighed, and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Alright," Draco sighed, releasing her arms. "Go." He added, with a quirk of his lips. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Cass kissed his cheek, "We'll talk tomorrow?" Her brother nodded and Cassie fled the compartment, but not before hearing Pansy's squawking demands of 'what the hell was that,' and Theo's soft comment about the twins getting along again, at least enough to do their 'creepy silent communication' thing.

Instead, Cass took to wandering the halls, and ran, almost directly into Hermione Granger, just as the train left the station. Cass wasn't sure what she had decided in regards to Hermione. The girl had been a good friend last year, and Cass wondered if they could continue on that friendship without her father knowing about it. But, Hermione didn't give Cass a chance to say hello, before she launched into a question.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron?" She looked frantic, her bushy waves more frantic than usual, and she was scanning the train's corridor as if either boy would pop up momentarily, shout 'just kidding!' and then they could all go about their business.

"What?" Cass was still caught off guard by the question. "No…why?"

"I don't think they came through the barrier at kings cross," Hermione worried her lip nervously. "I thought they were right behind me…but…" She shook her head. "They're going to be in so much trouble."

"Calm down Hermione," Cass took the girl's arm, squeezing it comfortingly, "Where are you sitting?" She asked, leading the girl back up the corridor.

"With Ginny and Neville, last compartment on the left," Hermione didn't look anywhere close to calm.

"Listen, if they aren't at school when we get there, we'll go to McGonagall okay?" Cass said rationally, leading Hermione back to her compartment. "If their just playing a prank or something, than you can yell at them later." She slid the compartment door open guided Hermione inside.

"Did you find them?" The red-headed girl from Flourish and Blots was chewing on her lip. She froze when she spotted Cass. "Malfoy." She said coldly.

Neville on the other hand jumped up and pulled Cass into an emphatic hug, "Cass! How was your summer."

Cass laughed, hugging Neville back, "Can't breathe Neville."

"S-sorry," Neville turned crimson, pulling away. Cass smiled warmly at him, ignoring the narrowed eye glance that the girl she assumed was 'Ginny' was sending her.

"I'm Cassiopeia," She offered the girl a hand, the girl eyed it warily.

"And how are we to assume that you didn't have anything to do with Harry and Ron going missing?" The girl crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring Cass's hand completely. Cass wondered what was with the younger generation of Weasley's. She got on with Fred and George just fine.

"Er…"

"Ginny," Hermione frowned, "I trust Cass."

"Me too," Neville agreed.

"You do?" Ginny and Cass asked at the same time. They were both a mix of startled and surprised.

"But…She's a Malfoy," Ginny said slowly.

"I can see intelligence runs in your family," Cass said blandly, with a roll of her eyes.

"Be nice Cass," Hermione scolded, flopping down on one of the seats.

"Sorry Hermione," Cass replied softly, Ginny was staring at the pair of them.

"So it's true?" She said finally. "You really are friends? Even though…"

"Even though what?" Hermione looked surprised.

"I don't care about that sort of thing," Cass sighed, taking the seat next to Neville and pushing a hand through her hair. "I don't exactly get along with my family much." She smiled darkly.

" _Really,"_ Ginny breathed, looking completely surprised.

"What sort of things?" Hermione was fuming. She really didn't like _not_ knowing things.

"Some pure-blooded families place stock on ancestry," Neville explained with a blush. "Some think less of those with no magical parentage," He added with a frown. "The Malfoys are notorious for being one of those families."

"But Cass isn't?" Hermione asked softly, watching Ginny finally offer Cass a hand, an introduction and an apology for her rash judgement."

"No," Neville said with a smile, "She's different."

They past the time playing cards, talking about classes, and speculations on their new Defense professor, and worrying about the boys who had yet to make an appearance.

"I'm going to kill them," Hermione said for the tenth time, glancing at her wrist watch again. "What happens if they missed the train?"

"Then someone will apparate or floo them to Hogsmeade, or even straight to Dumbledore's office," Cass wasn't particularly worried about Harry or Ron, they were adored by the professors enough that they probably wouldn't be in any great trouble for missing the train. But she was partially worried that her brother, or one of her father's spies would see her sitting arrangements. So much for avoiding her Gryffindor friends.

Despite the fact that Draco was against his sister getting crucioed, he still didn't agree with her 'sympathies' towards muggleborns. He agreed with Lucius on most major issues anyway. It had been the cause of many arguments, fights and debates over the summer, and the last 12 years, and Cass was always challenging Draco to "Think for himself."

"I wouldn't worry too much about them," Ginny helped herself to a chocolate frog that Cass had purchased to share from the trolley. "They're more likely to get an earful from mum than Dumbledore."

* * *

They arrived at the station in Hogsmeade right on time, and there was still no sign of Harry and Ron. Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Cass all piled into a thestral pulled carriage (though no one could see it), and Cass kept her head low so as not to be spotted by her brother. The feast was loud, and colorful and altogether wonderful, and Cass found herself relaxing for the first time since the spring term, even when the Weasley twins set firecrackers off under her nose. Nothing could affect her, not today, she wasn't quite out from under the thumb of her father's reign, but she had a lot more freedom at Hogwarts. And she was convinced, more than ever, that Hogwarts was home.

They hadn't been the only one to notice their year mates' absence. Seamus Finnegan even exclaimed wildly to anyone who would listen, that he heard that they'd flown a car in, and gotten expelled. Cass noticed the Weasley's exchanged uneasy glances at this bit of news, but no one said anything.

They finally made their grand appearance just after the feast, when the Gryffindors returned to the tower, and Cass dragged Neville through secret passages to get there so as to avoid having to listen to Percy's lecture for the second year in a row. She was chatting idly with Parvati and Lavender when the portrait hole opened and Ron and Harry, trailed closely by Hermione stepped inside. The whole of the room broke into applause.

Cass rolled her eyes, "If I tried a stunt like that," She told Neville under her breath, ignoring shouts and felicitations of their fancy flying feat. "I'd _definitely_ be expelled, and that's nothing to what my father would do." She shuddered at the though. "I'm going to bed, goodnight Neville."

"Night Cass," Neville replied, but he was pushing through the crowd towards Harry and Ron.

Hermione followed her up stairs nearly seconds later, muttering to herself angrily. "Alright Hermione?" Cass asked with a smirk.

"Idiots," She glowered. "Unmitigated idiots." She shook her head, sending curls flying in a riotous wave. "Honestly, I don't even know why I'm friends with them sometimes. Flying a _car_ to Hogwarts? Are they insane?"

"You have to admit, Hermione," Cass laughed, as she changed into her pajamas. "Sure they're idiots, but it makes one hell of a story."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** Sorry about this chapter. I _am_ trying hard to stay true to character, and 12 year olds are prone to losing their tempers.

I'll be out of town for a few days for an epic camping trip that I really should be packing for right now, but am instead posting this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing, i love all the comments i'm getting about who you think Cass should end up with. I know i can't please everyone, and to be fair I'M not even sure yet. :)

* * *

 **Snake in the Grass**

Eight: One step forward, two steps back

 _Oh some evil spirit,  
Oh some evil this way comes  
They told me not to fear it,  
Now they're placing it on their tongues.  
_ **Wide Eyes –** Local Natives

* * *

The excitement from the night before seemed to have died down the next day. At breakfast, Cass was ignoring Hermione, who was reading one of the Lockhart course books. The girls had had a brief argument about their new professor that morning, and Cass was certain Hermione was trying to prove a point.

Hermione had decided the Gilderoy Lockhart was brilliant, handsome and brave, Cass had replied that he was rubbish, a pretty boy, and that his books were fanatical. Hermione had called her cynical. Cass had replied that that the word 'cynical' was synonymous with the surname Malfoy, and the girls were currently silently fuming at each other.

She ignored their classmate's arrival when the owls arrived. They delivered the Daily Prophet and a small stack of letters to Cass, who had eagerly torn them open. She'd received a thick letter from her aunt Andromeda, which was encouraged her to visit, asking her to please write and let her know that she was okay, and to inquire about her summer. She'd received a similar owl from Dora, though her language was definitely more demanding. _Write me now- cousin, or I'm coming to Hogwarts to find you- and you won't be happy about it._

She was just picking up a quill to write quick letters back, when there was a commotion down at the other end of the table, where Ron Weasley had received a howeler. Fred and George, who she'd been sitting near, visibly paled.

"Not even here, and the woman still is going to yell," Fred mumbled, ducking his head.

"Your mother?" Cass slid closer to the twins, setting a comforting hand on George's arm. Sure enough, seconds later, a woman's voice exploded from the red envelope, screeching at Ron.

"Hi Cassie," George smiled at her, completely ignoring the shouting that was going on down the table, "Good summer?"

"Decent," Cass nodded, playing along with his antics of ignoring the commotion. "Yours?"

"Good, played Quidditch, played pranks, avoided our mother and anything related to homework," Fred replied, scooting closer on the bench to Cass. "The usual."

"I was going to point out the increase in freckles on your gorgeous twin faces," Cass winked, trying not to wince as the shouting continued. "How many you reckon you've got between the two of you, a million?"

"Three million at least," George nodded appreciatively, they both let out a breath as the envelope down the table burst into flames Cass pulled her hand back with a smile.

"Wait a minute, did she call us gorgeous Georgie?" Fred asked, mood lightening considerably with the absence of the howler, despite the fact that whispers had broken out in the hall.

"She did indeed Freddie," George grinned too, turning to Cass.

"And our young rebellious Lion is looking quite stunning herself, wouldn't you agree?" Fred continued.

"I would indeed," George nodded, and they both planted a kiss on either side of Cass's face. "A sight for sore eyes surely."

"We've missed you little Lion."

* * *

On their first day of classes, the Gryffindors had Herbology, than lunch, and then Defense of the Dark Arts. Cass stuck near Neville, safe as a certified member of the sacred 28, and talked cheerfully about their herbology lesson, and their ridiculous defense one, which had only served to stroke their new professor's ego.

Last year, she might have written their father asking him to inquire why an idiot like this was allowed to teach, let alone be allowed in Hogwarts, but, now, she was on her own. On her own, and writing down the most ridiculous answers she could think on their assigned fake quiz of to amuse herself.

For "What is Lockhart's secret ambition," She wrote "becoming the world's first cross-dressing werewolf." For the question "In your opinion, what is Lockhart's greatest achievement to date," She put: "Managing to get up in the morning and find his way to class—honestly it's a miracle the man can find his shoes, with how big his head is."

She was certain that she'd fail the quiz, but it was well worth the amusement for the hour.

Hermione took the quiz, like everything else very seriously, and Cass was fairly certain that she'd have to stage an intervention with her friend sooner than later. In the last portion of class, when Cornish pixies were let lose in the classroom. And well… Cass had never cleared out of a room faster, she'd found her reason to escape at last.

The rest of her day might have been peaceful, excepting from when Draco sent her a message to meet after dinner, only to boast to her that he'd made the Quidditch team.

"Seeker!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "I'm the Slytherin Seeker."

"I thought Seekers were supposed to be skinny," Cass raised an eye at her brother.

"Just because I'm not freakishly tiny like you," Draco ruffled her hair, grinning at his sister.

"Congrats Draco," Cass shook her head, "I'm proud of you."

* * *

Over the last few years, Cass had become increasingly aware of how much she and Draco had been spoiled growing up. She'd always known it to some degree, having read books where the protagonist had come from nothing, from horrible families and horrible means, but it became blindingly overt when her Father purchased the Slytherin team new brooms.

Cass found herself furious by this one action. It was all fine and good to donate brooms to a school, but distinguishing the houses to give one an unfair advantage of the other? Well that was ridiculous. Cass had half a mind to dig into the trust fund and allowance money she'd been saving for years to buy Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclas new Nimbus 2001s too.

That money, however, would be put to better use in a few years, when she escaped the Malfoy manor. The fact that she had an 'allowance' and a 'trust fund' only reiterated her point. Especially when she watched Draco brag about it to his friends. He was bragging because his father spent money on his team. Spoiled.

They'd always gotten nearly everything that they wanted growing up. Books, clothes, toys, brooms, all they had to do was ask. Even when they didn't, their father was quick in rewarding them when they did well in their lessons, or did something that he was exceptionally proud of. He would get a keen smile on his face, and give whomever it was some sort of prize, even if it was just an afternoon out with him.

It had become a secret goal for both Draco and Cass to win these prizes as often as possible, to see that look of pride on their father's face when he rewarded them with a new toy, book, or some other gift that seemed to be perfectly catered to them and their needs. Even better on the days that they spent out.

It was a rewards system. Punishment if you were to disappoint, a reward for 'good' behavior, and Cass and Draco had both wanted to please their father more than anything when they were children. That was still the case for Draco, but Cass had become disillusioned. She loved her father, still wanted him to love her equally back, but, she was starting to wonder what the difference between love and honor in her father's viewpoint.

Still, Cass couldn't refuse when Draco asked her to come to his first ever Quidditch practice, despite the fact that she didn't know how nicely it coincided with the Gryffindor one. When the Slytherin's went to change, Cass made her way to the stands, and froze, _shit._

She spotted Ron and Hermione in the stands and quickly made her way up to them, "How long have they been practicing?" She asked hopefully, "Are they almost done?"

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron glowered at her, a scowl on his face.

"No, they've just started," Hermione was frowning too, shooting a sidelong glance at Ron.

"Shit," Cass shook her head, eyes darting back to the field where the Slytherin's were quickly approaching the Gryffindors, who had landed on the field to confront them. She'd had a feeling this morning that Draco had been up to something, but had brushed it off as being overly paranoid,. Now, they were talking loudly, showing off their new broomsticks, which made Cass curse again. "This is not going to be good."

Ron and Hermione jumped up quickly, and rushed down to the field, Cass trailed behind, whilst stringing an impressive array of curses together in her mind that she'd like to tell her brother.

"Oh Look," Marcus Flint said— the Flints were another old Pureblooded family, one that they'd associated with quite often before now, with Marcus and his younger sister Marianna, but now, Marcus was regarding her with cold eyes as she approached with Hermione and Ron. "A field invasion."

She was no longer "Cassiopeia Malfoy," but a Gryffindor; no matter who she'd come here to watch.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry, "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" He was glaring at Draco, who was standing proudly amongst his Slytherin teammates, sporting the green and silver color of their robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," He said smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms that my father's brought our team." His eyes went to Cass, who was holding her breath, trying to maintain some sort of control, and not yell at her brother in front of the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams _, that'd_ get back to her father for sure.

"Good aren't they?" Draco continued on, "But, perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." He added, grinning wickedly. The other Slytherin's laughed, and Cass found her hand instinctively going to her wand. _Shit_. This was not going to end well.

"Draco-" Cass started, but Hermione beat her to it.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione spoke up. "They got in on pure talent."

Draco's face faltered for just a second at the implication. Before he spoke icily, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

"Fuck," Cass's eyes widened, as chaos ensued. The Weasley twins lunged at Draco, who was blocked only by Flint, and Ron cast a curse that backfired onto him. The Slytherin's were laughing, and Ron seemed to be burping up slugs. The Gryffindor Slytherin team all but dragged him away, but Cass who's temper snapped, and turned in on her brother.

"What the hell was _that_ Draco!" She spat, pushing through the crowd of still chuckling Slytherins to face her brother.

"Come on now, Cass," Draco sneered back, he was growing again and nearly a head taller than his sister now. "Just putting mudbloods in their place," He smirked.

"Don't talk about her that way," Cass said with a grimace, her hand tightening around her wand.

"What way?" Draco's brow furrowed, he'd honestly seen no wrong in his actions.

"Oh, I'd forgotten Malfoy," Adrian Pucey, a chaser on the Slytherin team smirked at Draco, "Your sister is a muggle lover."

Draco flinched, but strode forward to latch onto his sister's arm. "Shut up Pucey, no she isn't," He scoffed, before dragging Cass away, behind the stands, gripping her arm tight enough to leave bruises.

"Are you insane?" He hissed, once they were out of earshot.

"What the hell was that Draco!" Cass slipped from her brother's grip, glaring menacingly at him, "What is _wrong with you._ "

"What's wrong with me?" Draco blanched, staring at her like she'd grown a second head, "What's wrong with _you!"_ He glared at her, "Please, tell me you're not still friends with Granger."

"Of course I am," Cass shook her head, firmly, eyes flashing defiantly at her brother.

"I thought you'd have learned your lesson after what happened this summer," Draco was pale, and he was clutching his own wand tightly in his hand.

"You honestly think that…what…. Father casting the cruciatus curse on me suddenly changed everything that I believe in?" Cass asked incredulously. "There you go, I've tortured my daughter, and she's all fixed now!" Cass laughed sourly.

"Keep your voice down!" Draco hissed, looking around for anyone within earshot.

"Or what Dray? Someone might hear what father's done?" She asked, "Someone might hear us arguing, and take it as an affront on the Malfoy family name? Because that's the worst thing that you can imagine, isn't it." She spat, "You're just like him!"

"Is that such a bad thing?!" Draco demanded, "To be respected? Ambitious? To teach your children the same?" His face was red and his grip on his wand had tightened, Cass brought her own up as a defense.

"He taught us to be cruel, Draco, he taught us to be bullies," She shook her head, "He conditioned us by rewarding the behavior that _he_ thought was right, not by what was just."

"Merlin Cass, I hardly recognize you anymore!" Draco's voice rose. "Have the Gryffindor's clouded your judgment this much? Has the mudblood?!"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Cass shouted again, fists clenching.

"Why?! Because you love them so much now that you're willing to sacrifice you're whole family to have them!?" Draco shouted.

Cass saw red, "My Family?" She spat, "My family!?" She added, "Family doesn't criticize you for your beliefs, or hell, TORTURE you for them." She shouted back. "Father _tortured_ me Dray. And if you want to be like him so much, than go ahead," She spread her arms, making herself an open target. "Be like him!"

Draco's hand was shaking on his wand, "I'd never do that Cass!" He looked terrified, but angry all the same. "Not to you!"

"And why the hell not!" Cass shouted back. "What they say about me is true. I'm a blood traitor, a muggle lover, I'm everything we were ever taught to hate, to look down on!" She snapped, "Father would tell you that you're blinded by your love for me." She spat. "So go on."

"Shut up, Shut up!" Malfoy's face was red and her hand was shaking.

"Clearly you're just weak, Draco," She continued antagonizing her brother. "Weak and afraid to stand up for yourself and what you believe in, quick to trust father's own bigoted beliefs without ever thinking for yourself, quick to—"

" _Affligo!"_ An orange jet burst from the tip of Draco's wand, striking Cass in the stomach. It hit like a blow, knocking her backwards and into the bleachers. She twisted her ankle trying to catch them, and ended up with a nasty gash on the side of her head.

Draco was staring at her in horror, at what he had done, and he dropped his wand, rushing over to her. "Fuck Cass, I'm so sorry."

She smiled darkly up at him, feeling blood on the side of her face "Get away from me."

"Cass please," Draco watched helplessly as his sister pulled herself to her feet and clutched onto the bleachers to keep herself upright.

"You are exactly like him, Dray," She said, tears in her eyes. "And…it's only a matter of time before you'll do worse than a striking curse." She shook her head, "Now leave me the hell alone."

"Please Cassie," Draco looked sick, "You have to know I didn't mean….I'd never…." He shivered.

"But you _did_ Dray," she shook her head, "I'm sorry that I provoked you, but I'm not going to change what I believe, hate me, curse me, torture me, it's not going to change." She took a breath and wiped away a tear that fell from her grey orbs. "If you can't accept that, than you can't accept me. And if you can't accept me…" She took another breath, "Then please, stay away from me."

"Cassie…" Draco pleaded.

"Please Dray, just leave me alone," She said.

He did, fleeing the bleachers with a tortured look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** Yes It's been a while, sorry! I'll get back on a regular posting schedule soon, thanks for your patience!

For those of you that asked, Draco will have to make a choice sooner or later, between protecting his twin, and obeying Lucius….I wonder what will happen!

This chapter contains *gasp* Cass's first love interest. It is not Harry OR Theo, because really, who ends up with their first boyfriend? Sorry if you don't like my pick, but I needed an older student, and I happen to like this character.

* * *

 **Snake in the Grass**

Chapter Nine: Snakes and Snails and Puppy dog tails

 _Climb, is all we knew-  
When thaw is not below us  
Now, can't grow up,  
In that iron ground  
_ **Wash –** Bon Iver

* * *

Only seconds after her brother left, Cass broke down in tears. She felt alone, she felt afraid, she felt as though her family had turned on her. She wasn't entirely sure how long she stayed under the stands- but it was growing dark when she finally made the trek back to the castle.

She'd managed to twist her ankle when she'd fallen, and was fairly certain, she managed to sprain it. She'd have to research healing spells, or see Madam Promphey before the end of the day to right it. Still, it seemed like both the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams had cleared out from the field by the time she finally made her way past the locker rooms and pitch, and so it surprised her when she ran head on into the Weasley twins. Fred's arms instinctively went out to steady her.

"Whoa there little lion," He said with a laugh, but after pulling away, his laughter quickly faded, "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Are you alright?" George interjected, a frown on his face.

"I'm fine," Cass pulled back, "What makes you think something happened to me?" She asked, trying and failing not to wince as she took a step back on her bad ankle.

"You're bleeding," George reached one hand forward, cupping her face and turning her head to study the gash on the side of her head.

"And limping," Fred added with a curt nod and narrowed eyes.

"Limping and bleeding is not 'alright' little lion," George told her softly, "So who do we need to beat up?"

"I've handled it," She replied, swallowing thickly. She felt like crying again, now for an entirely different reason. She was touched that the Weasley twins cared enough about her to threaten someone on her behalf. She pursed her lips and forced a smile, "Thanks for offering though."

The twins exchanged a look, and Fred looked as though he was about to say something, but Cass cut him off before he could speak, unwilling to explain to her friends just _how_ she'd gotten hurt. They'd kill Draco for sure. "How's Ron?"

The twins didn't miss her subject change, "Still burping up slugs last we saw," Fred said, his eyes still narrowed at the smaller girl. "The spell should have worn off in about 20 minutes, but he wasn't at dinner."

"Can't say I blame him," George said with a wince, "Can't imagine that he'd have much of an appetite."

"Which is saying something, if you know our brother," Fred nodded, a hint of a smile on his face, despite looking concerned about Cass.

"And…. How's Hermione?" Cass looked imploring between the twins, who exchanged another look.

"She… didn't know what it meant," George said finally, "So, to her it was just a word…but…."

Cass sighed, "Words can hurt 12 year old girls just as badly as blows can," She said wisely. The twins exchanged yet another look, and Cass rushed on before they could comment on her oral ruminations. "I'm not my brother you know…" She added. "I don't think that…" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"We know," The twins said together, and the both moved to take one of her arms, helping her towards the castle.

"You're not a boy for one," George teased.

"Much cuter," Fred added.

"Smarter," George continued.

"Smaller," Fred noted.

Cass shook her head and smiled at them. "Thanks guys."

….

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione sidled into the chair next to Cass in the library the next night. Despite her father's warnings the summer before, she still met Hermione in the library several nights week, and still considered the girl to be one of her closest friends. Even if the news got back to her father, there was no real way around it, and, some things worth the risk.

Now, Cass studied her friend with a heavy sigh and pinched the bride of her nose between two fingers. "Because it never mattered to me," She said finally. "Pureblood, half-blood, muggleborn, mugles? None of that has ever mattered to me," She shook her head. "It's never been important, so I've never brought it up."

"But you could have told me that it mattered to some people," Hermione said quietly, not quite meeting Cass's eyes, "So…I could have been prepared….so I wouldn't have been blindsided by it when your brother…..and when everyone reacted like it was the worst thing he could have said…"

"You're my friend Hermione," Cass said with a frown, "How do you tell someone you care about that your whole family hates you just for being born, because their threatened by non-magical bloodlines," She clenched her hands into fists. "It's not right, and I'm sorry."

Hermione blinked several times "It's why Theodore Nott was acting odd last year when you brought me to meet him in library." She realized, eyes widening. "He…didn't even want to take my hand," She remembered.

"Theo's….different," Cass said calmly. "He may have been raised the same way that I was….but…. he's also very logical, and… he generally trusts my judgment, even if everything else we know thinks I'm a blood traitor." She smiled wryly.

"You've said that before," Hermione frowned, "What's being a blood-traitor mean?" She looked up to glance at her friend, realizing that she didn't know all that much about her friend, and the environment that she was raised in, Hermione didn't like not knowing things.

"It's….another made up term that basically says that I've turned against all of the 'traditional' beliefs of blood purity and culture," She smiled absently at her friend's quest for knowledge. "The Weasley's are a notorious blood traitor family."

"Oh," Hermione said.

"It's all fear and superstition, Hermione," Cass explained, with another frown, "Enforced bigotry passed down generationally."

"And it missed you?" Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.

"Much to my father's disappointment, I learned to think for myself," Cass smirked. "Hermione…you are one of the most brilliant people that I've ever known." She told the girl. "You're one of the most brilliant _witches_ that I've ever known," She added. "And…in my opinion, you've more right to magic than I do." She offered, ignoring Hermione's befuddled glance. 'I was born into a long line of witches and wizards, where everyone expected me to be one. _Fate_ picked you. Out of everyone in the world, you were chosen to be gifted with a magical ability, and you…. Well…you're essentially brilliant."

Hermione turned red, "T-thanks Cassie," She said softly, "I…I mean, it means a lot for you to…" Her blush deepened. "I'm glad that you're my friend.

Cass squeezed Hermione's hand, "The feeling is mutual."

…

Cass had become an expert at silencing spells. She cast them around her four poster bed after closing them every single night, lest the wake up one of her roommates with her nightmares, like she had the first night back.

They'd gotten bad. They'd gotten to the point that it was rare that she slept through a full night anymore, waking up only to clutch onto a pillow and work her way through a panic attack, or retreat to the common room with a book.

They started with just memories of the night that her father had cast crucio on her, but, after that, they twisted and augmented into strange things, premonitions of a figure in black, memories of the stories of Death Eaters, dark artifacts like the ones in their manor, and again, her father's smile as he stood over her, clutching his long black wand between his fingers.

Classes consequently, had grown increasingly difficult to focus in, in a heavily sleep deprived state. It had gotten so bad, that her uncle Severus had asked her to stay after class one day in October.

"Cassiopeia," He nodded to her, inviting her into his office, a mossy green room in the dungeons that was surprisingly homey. It had dark furniture, and a large fireplace, with a roaring fire casting light and heat throughout the room. He settled behind a large mahogany desk, and gestured for her to sit in the chair ahead of her. "Are you well?" He asked her, eyes narrowed in on the dark circles under her eyes and the paleness of her skin.

"Yes Uncle Severus," Cass dodged the question, "How are you?"

"Fine," He scoffed, looking her over. He, unfortunately, had known Cass since she was a baby, and knew all of her tricks. "Tell me," He said finally.

Cass played innocent, knowing full well that it would only annoy her uncle. "Tell you what, sir?"

"I have known you since you were a child Cassiopeia, and it was I who helped you prefect your 'unreadable' mask of indifference" He told her carefully, "Something is wrong. Tell me."

Cass sighed, "I haven't been sleeping well, Sir," She admitted finally.

"Why?" Her uncle frowned.

"Nightmares sir," Cass replied just as carefully.

"About?" His gaze was intense.

Cass hesitated, unsure of what to tell her Uncle. The truth? A version of it would probably be best. Her uncle would know when she was lying. "My father," She admitted finally, "About disappointing my father….because I… fit in in Gryffindor."

"Has something happened Cassiopeia?" Her uncle reached out with one hand to tilt her chin up to meet his eyes.

Cass hesitated again, there was a chance that her father's friend knew all about what had happened, and was testing her. Or, that he didn't, and if she told, her father would find out that _she_ had told her uncle. Either way, it didn't bode well for her. "No sir."

Her uncle's eyes narrowed, and finally, he pulled his hand away, squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He was back to his cool demeanor when he opened his eyes again. "Here is some dreamless sleep potion," He pressed a green vial into her hands, "Do not take it more than twice a week, one sip will do." He told her, and then hesitated. "Meditation helps as well; I will send you a book."

Cass swallowed, and nodded, "Thank you sir." She said finally.

"See me if the problem persists," He ordered, "I'll be checking up on you in a few weeks."

"Yes sir, Thank you sir," She continued, knowing this was about as warm as it got for her uncle. She smiled at him.

"You may go."

…

On Halloween, the Chamber of Secrets was opened.

Cass had enjoyed the feast, sitting with Neville, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and near enough to the Weasley twins to stay entertained throughout the meal. Hermione, apparently, had gone to the death day party of Nearly Headless Nick with Harry and Ron, and the trio had yet to make an appearance.

The feast, as per usual, was fantastic, and Cass was stuffed by the time they left the hall, and was looking forward to huddling up in her bed with the book on meditation that her uncle had sent her the other day. She'd already implemented some of the breathing exercises, which, though slightly reminiscent of her oclemency training, usually helped to calm her down at night. She was hopeful that it would help to get rid of her nightmares all together.

She was chatting cheerfully with her year mates as they headed back to the hall, when she ran into the back of Oliver Wood, who caught her easily "Sorry Lass, seems there's a hold up."

The holdup was a large puddle of water, and Filch's cat Mrs. Norris hanging from its tail, on the wall behind him was written in blood: "The chamber of Secrets has been Opened, Enemies of the Heir, Beware."

"Bloody Fucking hell," Cass exclaimed, eyes wide, as the hall broke out into chatter.

Oliver, who still had an arm around her snorted, "Quite a mouth you've got on ye, lass," He told her softly, but he looked pale, and his eyes darted several times back to the commotion ahead. Wood was from a pureblooded family, and knew as well as she did the stories and rumors about the Chamber of Secrets. "Though….in this case, I can't say I'd argue much with the statement."

"What do you think-" Cass began to ask, but she stopped talking when she heard her brother exclaim "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" from somewhere to her left.

Cass cursed again, "Damn idiot."

"Yer brother, isn't he?" Olive asked carefully.

"I love him, but he's an idiot," Cass muttered, "Can't choose what family you're born into, or how idiotic their belief systems are," She muttered bitterly. Oliver barked out a surprised laugh, but quickly covered his mouth after a glare from a girl in his year.

"No, you can't, can ye?" He remarked after a minute, studying her, with a smile on his face. "But that takes most, their whole lifetime to discover," He said quietly. "It's my understanding that most people either become the verra same as their family, or…the extreme opposite," He said thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Cass, stopped to look at Oliver, "And which are you?"

"Undoubtedly the first, Oliver said with a smile, "I'm verra much like me dad, but if I'm lucky, I'll turn out like me mum," He told her.

"That's nice," She smiled thoughtfully, "I'll be lucky if I turn out nothing like mine," she added but immediately their attention was brought ahead, to the clearing, where Filch accused Harry Potter of killing his cat, before getting dragged off with Ron and Hermione to Lockhart's office. Cass finally pulled away from Oliver, flushing at their close proximity for such an extended time. It felt almost natural, but neither of them dared to comment on it.

Oliver, if he noticed it, didn't say anything, instead muttering about how 'Potter better not get himself expelled, or he'd be out a seeker,' and how, 'that boy couldn't get in more trouble if he tried.' Cass watched him, with a quirked brow and an amused expression on her face, before he caught her staring and turned red himself.

"Sorry Lass," He pushed a hand into his hair, "Might I walk you back to the tower?"

Cass laughed, "Alright sure, come this way though, so we're not battling traffic the whole time," She pulled him away from the hall, and down a side hallway, towards the first story charms classrooms.

Oliver let himself be pulled along, despite his protest, and his grin, "You do realize, lass, that this lead _away_ from the tower."

"Ah, Mister Wood, you may spend the majority of your time at Hogwarts focusing on Quidditch, but _I_ spend the majority of my time exploring the castle, and you'd be amazed at all the secret passages you'll find," She grinned, ignoring the fact that Mrs. Norris had been petrified, and that Harry, Hermione and Ron were no doubt being expelled at this very minute, and focusing instead on the very attractive Quidditch Captain that was keeping pace with her.

"You know," Oliver shook his head at her, wearing a grin, "In a verra strange way, you remind me of the Weasley twins, Lass," He told her.

"Except for the whole…being a girl thing?" Cass found herself grinning back, stopping ahead of a portrait, and tapping a sheep that was mid-air, hopping over a fence with her wand.

"Aye, there's that," Oliver watched amazed as the portrait ahead of them vanished, revealing a narrow hallway ahead of them. "Yer certainly much prettier than the Weasley twins," He said thoughtfully.

"Don't tell them that," Cass smirked, hiding a blush, "They'd probably take offence."

"Aye, I'm sure they would," Oliver grinned at her, "But I'm sure they'd much prefer the company of a beautiful girl themselves."

Cass turned crimson, and hid her face by stepping into the narrow hallway from behind the portrait, Oliver followed close behind her, and Cass could tell that he was grinning even in the dim lighting. "So-" She tried to change the subject, but startled instead, when the portrait door swung shut behind them, and there was an audible shifting ahead of them.

"Oh hang on," Cass sighed, raising her wand " _Lumos"_ She turned back to Oliver in the narrow hallway. "This hallway shifts sometimes, so we'll have to wait a minute or two for it to reset, otherwise we'll end up closer to the dungeons than the tower."

She flushed, realizing just how small the hallway was, and therefore, just how close she was standing to Oliver Wood. She'd never been interested much in boys before, she was only 12 for Merlin's sake, but she had definitely noticed how attractive Oliver was, and now, it was blindingly apparent, and she couldn't stop her heart from pounding.

Oliver seemed to feel similarly, and at the very least, he'd called her beautiful earlier. "Cozy isn't it?" He said, breaking the silence as a blush crept up his neck.

"Yeah," Cass responded with a blush of her own. Her eyes darted to his lips, and she wondered what it might be like to kiss him.

She'd never been one of those girls to fantasize about her first kiss like she often heard Lavender and Parvati discuss. She'd always assumed that her own first kiss would happen when it happened, and probably with someone innocent, like Theo, at that. She usually had more important things to focus on than obsessing over such a girlish thing anyway.

"Oliver—"

"I think—" Thye spoke at the same time, "Sorry," Oliver's blush darkened. "Go on Lass."

"No, no," Cass blushed too, "You go ahead."

"You've got this way about you lass," He told her, voice soft, "Like… being around you is the easiest feeling in the world. It's nice," He said gently. "And… I was just thinking…. Would you mind horribly if I kissed you?" His face with bright red.

"No," Cass licked her lips and felt her heart flutter. "I don't think I'd mind at all."

One of his hands came up to cup her face, and the other looped behind her neck, and then, his lips were on hers.

His lips were softer than she'd expected, not that she'd given the Quidditch player's lips much thought. But he tasted sweet, like pumpkin juice and the chocolate cake that had been served at the feast. Time seemed to slow down, until it was just them, in this strange dark compartment, kissing. Oliver pulled her closer to him, and pushed the hand on her neck up into her hair, locking her head in place and deepening the kiss, Cass felt her whole body heat up in response.

Suddenly, the wall next to them gave a groan and shifted, and they broke apart, dazed.

"W-we can go on now," She told him finally, feeling flushed.

"Aye?" He asked with a wide smile. He bent down to plant one final kiss on her lips before pulling away, but taking one of her hands in his and nodding down the hall. "Shall we then?"

The held hands the rest of the way back to the tower. Cass wasn't sure what this meant, but she could tear apart the night's events later. For now, she was just trying to enjoy the moment. She'd just had her first kiss for Merlin's sake.

Despite the fact that they'd been held up in the secret passageways, they still beat the bulk of their classmates back to the tower. Cass realized just how much taller the 5th year was when he turned to her to wish her goodnight.

"No matter how strange the circumstances of the night, I had quite the enjoyable evening with you," He told her, twisting one of her curls between two of his fingers. "Will ye…" He blushed again. "I mean… D'you reckon you'd cheer for me in tomorrow's Quidditch game?" He seemed embarrassed by the question, which was adorable in a way.

"I'd love to Oliver." She grinned in response.

….

Cass couldn't sleep: Her mind was full, and she felt guilty over being giddy over her kiss with Oliver, when there were far more serious things going on. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Who was thee heir of Slytherin? Who were his enemies? Had her brother been right about muggleborns? And _where_ was Hermione?

It was nearly midnight, and the girl wasn't back yet. Cass was worried, and was considering going out and searching for the girl. But, just as she stood up to do so, Hermione entered the room, looking exhausted. Cass crossed the room in two steps and dragged the older girl to her bed, closing the four poster around them and casting a quick _'mufflato'_ on the curtains .

"What happened, are you okay?" She asked her friend quickly.

"What spell was that?" Hermione whispered, curiosity flashing through her eyes.

"Silencing charm," Cass explained, at her normal volume, She cast a quiet _Lumos_ as well, so she could see her friend's face in the darkness. "What happened tonight Hermione?"

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened…or at least that's what the rumor is…" Hermione replied, still speaking quietly. "The Professors are all convinced that it's an elaborate prank, Snape was furious….so was Filch."

"And…his cat is dead?" Cass wondered who would murder the caretaker's cat. Sure the beast was annoying, but killing it?

"No, it was only petrified, though no one is sure how or why, apparently simple reanimation spells won't work on it." Hermione shook her head, folding her legs under her on the bed. "Essentially, they both just accused Harry of being responsible for it," She said darkly. "Which is ridiculous, Ron and I were with him all night."

"Bloody Hell," Cass muttered, scowling.

"Do you have any idea what could have done it?" Hermione asked desperately. "Some magical creature that petrifies people?" She added. Cass frowned and shook her head. Hermione sighed, "We'll have to research it in the library. Will you help?"

"Sure," Cass leaned back against her bed frame, "You know there's nothing I like more than research," She said. Hermione smiled at her.

"Thanks Cass," She sighed, leaning against the headboard too.

"How as the death day party, by the way?"

"Weird, Morbid," Hermione shuddered, "Remind me never to get roped into one of them again?"

"I still don't know how you got roped into _this_ one," Cass shook her head incredulously.

"The feast was good?" Hermione asked through a yawn.

Cass felt pink tinge her cheeks and she smile, "Yeah."

Hermione sat up a little straighter, "What happened?" She asked curiously.

"I er….kissed Oliver Wood," Cass said, her usually stoic mask failing her completely she found herself blushing wildly.

"You _what?!"_ Whatever Hermione had been expecting, this was not it.

"Well, technically, he kissed me….or we kissed each other, I dunno…." Cass continued, feeling flustered by the whole situation. She'd hardly got a chance to think it through herself yet.

"Isn't he…. I dunno, three years older than us?" Hermione's eyes were wide, and she shifted to make herself more comfortable on the bed. Neither Cass or Hermione had ever been big on 'girl talk,' but this situation warranted it, somehow.

"Is there a rule that says you can't kiss anyone third year or younger?" Cass asked teasingly. '

Hermione flushed, "Well no," she said sheepishly, "But he's probably much more…experienced." Her face was bright red.

"And that's why," Cass grinned in response, "It was a damn good first kiss.

…

Hermione and Cass spent a good deal of time in the library next day, stopping only to get meals, and attend the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch match that took place early afternoon. Gryffindor won by nearly 200 points, and the party that followed in the Gryffindor common room that night was brilliant.

Hermione begged off early to read some of the books she'd borrowed from the library in their dorm room, but Cass stayed at the insistence of the Weasley twins and Oliver, who had boldly wrapped an arm around her shortly through his second butterbeer.

Cass had flushed at this, and decided she'd have to talk to the boy sooner than later to figure out _what_ exactly they were doing. Still, she couldn't help but blush and enjoy her own butterbeer, and despite the fact that she'd never really like Quidditch, she quite enjoyed the retelling of the day's events.

After making next to no headway on their research on the Chamber of secrets, Hermione relented and asked Professor Binns about it one History of Magic Class. After, it seemed to be all anyone talked about. The 'horror within the chamber,' and who the heir of Slytherin could be.

Speculations ranged from Harry Potter, to the Malfoy twins to Severus Snape, to half the purebloods in Slytherin. It was honestly giving Cass a headache.

She wasn't all that surprised when Harry, Ron, and a reluctant looking Hermione approached her one night when she was studying in the Gryffindor Commons with Neville. She glanced up surprised, and searched each one of their faces.

"What's going on?" She asked finally, setting down her Quill.

"Is Draco the Heir of Slytherin?" Ron asked bluntly. Neville flinched next to her.

Cass snorted, but did her best to keep her mask of indifference on her face. "I sincerely doubt it." She answered finally.

"Are _you?"_ Ron continued bluntly.

"Ron!" Hermione interjected.

"I am not." Cass said coolly, doing her best to maintain her temper. She could feel Neville watching her nervously from next to her.

"Sorry," Harry had the tact to look sheepish, "But…would you know if Draco was the Heir? I mean…you're family has been in Slytherin for generations…And…." He flushed.

Cass sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers. "Do you know that most purebloods are in some way related to Salizar Slytherin?" She said finally. "So tell me Weasley, are _You_ the heir of Slytherin? Are you Potter?"

Ron's face turned red, "I knew it was useless asking her," He said darkly, "Even if she knew, you'd think she'd tell us? She's a bloody Malfoy."

"Ron!" Hermione said again, looking helpless. Cass took deep and controlled breathes, gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles.

"Is that all?" She asked finally, "Or did you just come over to state my name and accuse me of petrifying a cat."

"Sorry Cass," Hermione looked truly apologetic, "Come _on_ boys," She gripped Harry and Ron's arms and all but dragged them away, leaving Cass and Neville sitting in a loaded silence.

"Are you okay?" Neville asked, after several minutes.

"You know, one of the reasons I was put in Gryffindor was because I wanted to be more than my family name?" She asked him sullenly. " _Better_ than my family name," She added thoughtfully. "But I suppose it'll never stop people judging based solely on it, will it?"

Neville was at a loss of what to say.

….


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** Yes, I do realize that Oliver is not the most logical match for Cass. He might be 4 years older, but let's pretend, for the sake of this story that that doesn't matter, and that it makes sense. Maybe someday I'll go back and edit him to be another person, but I've already written him in several chapters, and don't want to change it, so, you'll have to deal with it! (Besides…. Teenaged boys are emotionally stunted, and Cass is mature for her age…right?)

* * *

 **Snake in the Grass**

 **Chapter ten:** Song of the Serpent Charmer

 _There's a serpent charmer, pair of shoes and wander  
Speeding ticket you got leading that last lamb to slaughter  
Strange things and we all go back into the river  
Strange things that can make your blood run dry…  
_ **Serpent Charmer –** Iron and Wine

* * *

Cass finally got the opportunity to talk to Oliver shortly before the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The boy was obsessed with Quidditch, almost to the point of annoyance, as Cass tried her hardest to distract him from strategizing about the upcoming game like a madman.

They were in the library together, Cass working on a simple arithmancy equation, (she'd checked out some preliminary books on each of the subjects offered the following year to help make her decision of which classes to ta), and Oliver was pouring over a play book for idea for the match.

"—But then that'd leave Katie over alone, and Angie's arm is good, but not good enough to reach her over there." He was muttering to himself, fingers following the moving x's in the book as they acted out the play listed.

"Oliver…" Cass said slowly, not looking up from her scroll.

Oliver did look up, and smiled sheepishly. "Think in me head, aye?" He said.

"No," Cass set her quill down. "What if you had them feint in a V formation, so that they could outmaneuver the Slytherin chasers, their new brooms are fast, but they're not very good at reacting to feints and dodges."

Oliver blinked, staring at her for several seconds, and then, without warning, his lips crashed down onto hers. It was a fierce and passionate kiss, so much unlike the short and sweet ones that they'd shared until now. Oliver's hand was tangled in her hair, and he was running his tongue alone the seam of her lips. She parted them, and his tongue pushed inside, and she groaned in response, pulling closer to him.

"Yer brilliant is what you are, lass," He told her softly once he'd pulled away. "And I'm sorry, sometimes I get too engrossed in all the planning and the like." He shook his head fiercely. "It's not fair to you, love."

"That's alright," Cass smiled wryly at the older boy. "But… we've been spending a fair bit of time together lately, mostly kissing, not that I mind," She added with a blush, "and we haven't quite….discussed what that means."

Oliver frowned, "Well I like ye of course lass," He told her surely, "And…I'd very much like to keep seeing you." He added, studying her face.

"So…" Cass said softly. "Does that make you my boyfriend…or…" She felt her face heating up.

"Do you want me to be?" Oliver had a small smile creeping on his face.

Cass bit her lip, and then flushed again, "Yeah, I think I do."

"Then I'm yer boyfriend," Oliver grinned, and kissed her again.

….

Cass should have been used to it, but it was still slightly unnerving when the Weasley twins plopped down on either side of her at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. She'd been engrossed in the third in a series of meditation books that her uncle had sent her, and was not on her second read through, absorbing the fascinating information. She'd already put it into practice, and the nightmares had lessened significantly, but not abated fully.

She was just considering the idea of focusing your magical core and its implications in spell casting, when the twins sat down with identical grins on either side of her.

"Is your Quidditch Practice done already?" She asked surprised, knowing that the boys had it after classes and noting that it usually ran well into dinner, knowing her boyfriend's obsession.

"Oliver let us out early," Fred helped himself to a large serving out potatoes, looking cheerful.

"Strange that," George nodded, pouring himself pumpkin juice and refilling Cass's empty goblet with the pitcher. "But we weren't about to look a gift hippogriff in the beak."

"His head's been a bit in the clouds lately, have you noticed?" Fred asked George curiously.

"Yeah, thought it must've been because of this weekend's match up against Slytherin, but that usually makes him have us practice more." George shook his head, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend," Fred wondered, and Cass found herself ducking her head, reading her book and doing her best to look casual.

She'd made it halfway through a paragraph when she was poked in the side by George. "Oi, deaf much?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" She flashed a grin, "Last I heard you were pondering Oliver's love life, but don't let me stop you," She grinned at the boys. "I didn't know you were interested in him anyway."

"Oh you're hilarious little lion," Fred rolled his eyes.

"A right born comedian, you are," George agreed, with a frown.

"We were asking when your next adventure into London will be," Fred asked, "And if we could possible tag along."

"Next week?" Cass questioned, "And I don't see why not, though we might have to glamour your hair, the two of you aren't exactly the picture of subtle."

"Subtlety is overrated, anyway."

….-

Despite Slytherin's new brooms, a rouge beater and a broken arm, the Gryffindor's still managed to win the Quidditch match. Someone had set a beater on Harry, and Lockhart had botched the spell to fix it, so Harry, with a rubbery arm, was escorted to the hospital wing.

That didn't stop the rest of the Gryffindor's from celebrating the win. "You-know-who himself couldn't stop a Gryffindor Celebration," Dean Thomas told her with a grin, in the common room, sipping at a fire-whiskey.

And when the team appeared, the common room broke into cheers. It was all the more a surprise when Oliver strode right over to her and swooped her into a kiss in front of the entire Gryffindor population. If her father didn't know that she was seeing the Gryffindor Keeper already, he was sure to by _now._ After their classmates got over their surprise, though, the kiss was met with cheers and catcalls, and when Oliver and Cass broke apart, she was blushing furiously, and he was grinning. "Hello lass," He said cheerfully.

"Hullo Oliver," She said giddily, spotting the shocked expression of the Weasley twins. "Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks," he told her softly, planting another soft kiss on her lips. "Sorry about that, I felt the need to kiss my girlfriend." He looked a little sheepish. "Must be all the Quidditch."

"Than for the love of merlin, please keep playing Quidditch," Cass told him with a laugh.

"Very well, lass, if you insist," He winked. "I'm going to get a drink, would ye like one?"

"Sure," She replied with a grin, waving him off.

"Why didn't you tell us, you little minx," Fred and George appeared at her side the minute Oliver was gone.

"And here you let us go on about why he'd been so distracted the other day," Fred shook his head, in disbelief. "And you knew the whole time!"

"I'm sure you'd be distracted too if you'd snagged a girlfriend as lovely as our little lion here," George ruffled her hair.

"But that was certainly some kiss," Fred nodded, waggling his eyebrows. "you must be quite the distraction."

"What was it that you said the other day?" Cass beamed at them, "Subtly is overrated?"

"Well whatever it is you're doing, keep it up. We might actually like Quidditch after this."

…

It was all over school that she was dating Oliver Wood. Lavender and Parvati had hardly left her alone about it, and she could feel her brother frowning at the back of her head most days, though he'd yet to comment about it.

She ran into Theodore Nott unexpectedly on a Tuesday, when she made her way to the owelry to mail an owl to her Aunt Andromeda to see if she could stop by this week for a visit. She had her own owl, of course, but she hadn't put it past her father to track it, so opted for the school's owls as a safety measure. If growing up in her family had taught her anything, it was to be overly paranoid.

"Oh," She spotted Theo, mailing an owl himself. "Hello Theo."

"Cassie," Theo nodded, but there was a strange expression on his face.

"How…how are you?" Cass bit her lip, studying her old friend. Theo had always been one of her best friends, and she missed him terribly.

"Alright," He answered, frowning. "You're on the outs with Draco again?"

"I am," She nodded, she didn't know why, but the question surprised her.

"Why?" Theo asked quietly, in the same intense way that he always had.

"We disagree on some very key issues," She frowned, "It doesn't allow us much freedom for pleasant conversation," She thought back to the last time they'd talked, behind the stands on the Quidditch pitch and shivered.

"Oh," Theo said, "I was hoping…I mean If the two of you were getting along, I might get to see more of you," He told her gently, looking out the window towards the grounds.

"I've missed you too Theo," She sighed, "But nothing has changed. Everything I told you at Christmas last year still stands, and I wouldn't want…" She chewed on her lip, "I know how our fathers take that sort of thing."

Theo's frown deepened, "Has it been hard on you?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yes," Cass replied honestly.

"But you're happy in Gryffindor?" He asked, searching her face, "I mean, you seem happy." He added.

"I am," Cass nodded, "I fit in there, somehow, I think." She told him.

"And you're seeing that one bloke? The Quidditch one?" Theo's face darkened for a minute.

"Oliver, yes," Cass responded dutifully, she smiled weakly at her friend.

"And he treats you well?" Theo continued his inquisition.

"I wouldn't be with him if he didn't," Cass told Theo, some confidence returning to her voice as she spoke. "Are _you_ happy Theo?"

Theo frowned, as if considering the question for several long moments. "In my own way, I guess I am." He admitted finally.

"Good," Cass nodded, straightening up and making her way to an owl, "I'm glad."

….

Whispers filled the halls the next day. Another student had been petrified, Colin Creevey, the first year who always seemed to be following Harry Potter around with a camera. He'd been found sometime during the night, and had apparently snuck out of the dorms, though no one was sure why. And if the rumors were to be believed, the chamber of secrets had indeed been opened.

Hermione was up to something. She scarcely made their nightly study sessions in the library (which now usually contained Oliver), and Cass rarely saw her, Harry or Ron at night. She'd over heard them talking one day and knew that they still suspected her brother of being the 'heir of Slytherin,' but Cass doubted her brother could pull off something like opening the chamber of secrets off without his sister noticing. She'd have to keep a better eye on him, either way.

Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't confronted her on it again, but they were acting stranger around her all the same. Especially considering Harry came up to her and asked one day, out of the blue if her family had a house elf named Dobby.

"We do," She said, eyes narrowed, "Why do you want to know?"

Harry had given some lame excuse and waved off the question as a 'just curious,' before dropping the subject entirely, and avoiding the issue.

She received an owl from her mother the next morning, which berated her daughter for not writing sooner, but also told her that she and Lucius would be in France for the holidays on business, and that it might be best if Cass and Draco stay at the castle. The could still come home for the Christmas ball, if they so wished, but Cass suddenly found herself in better spirits, not having to deal with her father until the spring.

…

When a notice for a Dueling Club was posted, nearly everyone signed up. Cass spotted her brother and Theo's names on the list, as well as Neville's when she and Oliver went to sign up. The first meeting was that night at 8 o'clock in the Great Hall. A long stage was against one of the walls, and it seemed that most of the school had arrived.

Lockhart stood on the stage in ugly purple robes, and her Uncle Severus stood glaring at him in his trademark black robes.

"Wasn't your gran a champion dueler Neville?" Cass asked her friend politely as they waited for the rest of the students to file in.

"Y-yeah," Neville looked surprised, "How did you know?" He asked with a blush.

"Ah," Cass rolled her eyes. "You're looking at one of the most well educated people here on Pureblood family lines," She scowled, "Father thought it prudent to teach Draco and I when we were children."

"Oh Aye?" Oliver grinned teasingly from next to her, "And what did he say about my family?"

"Adorable pains in the arses, all of you," Cass shot back, not missing a beat

"Somehow that doesn't seem very appropriate," Oliver muttered, "but I'll take what I can get."

Lockhart went through an introduction about why they were here and what they were doing (making sure to add in several comments about his own dueling prowess, of course), before the two professors faced each other and bowed.

Assuming traditional dueling positions, Uncle Severus blasted Lockhart off his feet with a disarming spell within several seconds of the start of the duel. Cass held back a laugh, instead, settling on a very Slytherin smirk. The Professors began matching up partners, and while Neville got paired with a hufflepuff boy named Justin, Cass turned to Oliver with a grin.

"I'll go easy on you," She told him with a wink.

"She says to the boy with three years more schooling," Oliver grinned back. "And somehow, bugger me, I believe you."

"Just count yourself lucky that I like you," She winked.

"Aye, I do," Oliver grinned in response, "nearly every day."

"Stop flirting and duel," Uncle Severus ordered as he passed them.

"Yes sir," Cass and Oliver said at the same time.

"Three…two…one!"

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Cass and Oliver shouted at the same time and it surprised them both when Cass's wand ended up in Oliver's hand.

"Damn," She muttered, striding back to him to reclaim it.

"I'll return it for a kiss," He teased, but both of their attention was drawn to the front of the room. Cass found herself cursing under her breath, it seemed Draco and Harry had been paired together, which was just asking for disaster. They had been called up onstage and were now facing each other when a snake erupted from Draco's wand.

There was some argument on how to deal with it, when to the surprise and astonishment of everyone in the great hall, Harry Potter opened his mouth, and spoke to the snake in Parseltongue. The hall was filled with a nervous buzz, and Ron and Hermione all but pulled him from the halls.

"Damn," Cass found herself muttering, turning to face Oliver.

"You can say that again," He muttered in response, passing her back her wand.

"Damn."

…

Oliver and Cass's relationship was thankfully, no longer the talk of the school. Instead, the fact that Harry was a Parseltongue took over. Was he the Heir of Slytherin? It couldn't be a coincidence that he'd been there the night Mrs. Norris had been attacked, and he'd been in the 'hospital wing,' the night that Creevey had been. To be honest, it didn't look all that good for Harry. It was no secret that he hated the muggles that he'd lived with growing up, so was it really too much of a stretch that he hated muggle-borns?

These rumors annoyed the hell out of Cass. She knew some dark wizards, and Harry Potter was not even on the list. His best friend was muggle-born for merlin's sake. But things looked even worse for the him once Nearly-Headless Nick and Justin (the Hufflepuff that Harry had set the snake on) were attacked.

The whole school though that he was the Heir of Slytherin, responsible for setting the monster from the chamber of secrets on muggleborns. Cass still didn't believe it.

She found him alone in the Gryffindor Common room the first week of Christmas Break, when most of the students had cleared off for the holidays and sat down next to him on the couch near the fireplace.

"Hi Harry," She smiled at him. "Can I sit here?"

"You're still talking to me?" Harry seemed surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cass blinked in response.

"Everyone thinks that I'm the heir of Slytherin, that I'm the one opening the chamber of secrets." He said slowly, "And I all but accused you of the same."

"People are idiots," Cass had déjà vu of one of her first conversations with Hermione. "They think you opened the Chamber because your what… a parselmouth?" She coked her head in his direction. "That's the same as claiming that I'm rotten because my last name is Malfoy," She laughed dryly. "You can't control the abilities you're born with, no more than you can control the family that you're born into." She pursed her lips, "Or the one you were raised with for that matter." She added thoughtfully.

"Why judge someone on suspicion or tradition and assume that everyone fits into a box because of what the previous versions of their characteristics have done," Her jaw clenched. "You're a Parseltongue, I'm a Malfoy, traditionally were some of the worse wizards there are… and yet….here we are."

"Here we are," Harry repeated, staring at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go on a rant," She blushed, pushing some curls out of her face, "I'm just a little…sick of snap judgments, I'm angry on your behalf."

"No," Harry stopped smiling oddly at her, "It's er…nice to get to know you better." He flushed. "I mean, clearly you were sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, and…well it can't be easy for you I guess."

"And you'd know, wouldn't you? You're famous, and I'm infamous?" She smirked, with a shake of her head.

"I don't know which is worse," Harry smiled at her.

"Oh mine, totally," Cass grinned, "People expect me to screw up all the time, and are consistently surprised when I do anything good."

"Yeah, but when _I_ screw up, people are disappointed in me," Harry laughed, "They expect me to be better, to do better." He added, "All because of something that happened to me as a baby."

"Yeah, but everyone wants to be your friend." She smiled, "People tend to avoid me or be terrified of me."

"People don't want to be friends with me," Harry shook his head, "They want to be _seen_ associating with me."

"Better than the alternative," Cass waggled her eyebrows.

"Can we just agree that we're equally unlucky?" Harry said finally. She smiled in response.

"Sure," She nodded, flipping open her book.

"Hey Cass?" Harry was still watching her, and she looked up. "Thanks."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** So far I've kept the plot of this story fairly true to the books, _this might change!_ I wanted to keep their formative years generally the same but slowly you'll see changes and friendships develop (like with Harry in the last chapter, and this one!)  
I'm posting chapters much more quickly than I'm writing them, so I'm hoping that if I keep posting them it will be a kick in the pants to keep on writing. It's not my fault, I spend most of my summer outside! But I've been into herbal remedies (tinctures, salves, decoctions, infusions and fancy teas) for the last few years, and I totally feel like a potions/herbology master.

* * *

 **Snake in the Grass**

 **Chapter Eleven:** Stone Cold Crazy

 _Rainy afternoon I gotta blow a typhoon  
and I'm playing on my slide trombone  
anymore, anymore cannot take it anymore  
Gotta get away from this stone cold floor  
Stone cold crazy, you know  
_ **Stone cold Crazy—** Queen

* * *

On Christmas day, Hermione was gone from the dorm when Cass woke up. It was strange, but Cass attacked her pile of presents anyway. From her mother she'd received an enchanted hand held compact which gave fashion advice (it was promptly stuffed in her trunk), her father sent petit fours and macaroons from Paris, and a Malfoy family bracelet from the vault.

Hermione had sent her muggle chocolates, Neville had sent her a new self-inking quill and Draco sent her a pewter carved lion which padded the length of her bed when she read his attached apology letter. He was sorry about cursing her, and was hoping that they could 'talk soon.'

From Oliver she got a chiffon scarf and a framed picture that Colin Creevey had snapped of him dipping her in a kiss after the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch game. (She suddenly felt a little guilty about sending him a magically reheating travel mug with the words 'you're a keeper' written on the side, though when he asked later he said he loved it). Still, Cass was fairly satisfied with her load from this year.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were missing for most of the day until she ran into them in oversized Slytherin robes escorting a very feline Herminoe in tow. Cass blanched and did a double take. "Merlin, what happened, are you okay Hermione?" She rushed over, looking over the girl, worry evident in her tone.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all froze, turning to stare at her, surprised, "I'm okay," Hermione said. If a cat was capable of blushing she was certain Hermione would be, and there was a swish behind her. Hermione Granger had a tail.

"Polyjuice?" Cass guessed, "Did you get an animal hair?"

"How the hell did you know that?" Ron Weasley demanded, letting up from Hermione's arms to cross his own.

"I read," Cass shrugged, holding an eye roll back. "Did you brew it yourself?" She asked, completely overlooking the fact that her friend was a cat to consider exactly _how_ Hermione had gotten her hands on Polyjuice.

"I did," Hermione the cat nodded, whiskers twitching on her face.

"Really? That's brilliant!" Cass beamed at her friend.

"I turned into a cat, I don't know if I'd call that 'brilliant'" Hermione said darkly.

"Hermione, you're twelve with no magical background before last year, I grew up with a potions master for an uncle and I don't even think I'd attempt a polyjuice," She shook her head. "Just…don't expect me not to make cat jokes."

Hermione burst out laughing, which seemed to surprise Harry and Ron, "So long as you avoid the obvious ones." Hermione conceded, tail swishing again.

"Oh I fully intend to make the obvious ones," Cass grinned, taking a step closer to the group, "Like, what a cat-tastrophy this is and you've got to be kitten me, and that this is just purrfect? And how are you feline Hermione?" Cass grinned. Hermione giggled, bringing a fur covered paw up to cover her mouth. Ron and Harry continued to stare at Cass.

"You're horrible," Hermione said, "Will you come with us to the hospital wing?" She pleaded her friend, who nodded immediately.

"It's paw-sible that I will," Cass grinned back."

….

Even in the hospital wing, Hermione was a better student than Cass. Especially when she forewent her homework to head to London to see her Aunt Andromeda and Cousin Dora. The twins accompanied her to London, but split off to Diagon alley once they'd arrived, promising to meet her in two hours at the floo point.

Cass headed to her Aunt's house, surprisingly nervous, despite the fact that she'd been there hardly a year ago.

When she knocked on the door an unfamiliar man answered. He was brown haired and slender, and he glanced to her curiously and bid her a careful "Hello."

"Oh," Cass blinked, studying the man, "Are you Ted?' She studied the man carefully.

"Yes," He stared back at her, "Can I help you?"

"My name is Cassiopeia," Cass explained to him softly, "I…er think your wife is expecting me." She blushed.

"Oh Cass, yes of course," Ted flushed, "I was expecting…well I'm not entirely sure, come in, come in," He ushered her inside, beaming wildly. "Andy!" He shouted towards the stairs, causing Cass to jump. He turned back to Cass "I understand you're my niece?"

"I'm nothing like my family," She told Ted gently, aware how wary he must be of anyone related to his wife. She didn't blame him the slightest.

"You'll understand if I'm a little cautious," He said finally, scanning her, as if to see if the 12 year old in front of him was a threat, Cass would have taken it as a compliment if she didn't want the man to like her so badly.

"Cass!" Andy rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping, but swooping her niece up in a hug. "You're here!"

"Aunt Andy," Cass breathed. She had missed her aunt, and felt like crying at the woman's warm reception of her. She took several calming breaths and relaxed into the woman's arms. "It's so good to see you."

"You, my dove, are much too thin, and are staying for lunch," Andy said cheerfully, "I'll even see if Dora will stop by," She smiled, pulling back from her niece to look her over. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," Cass nodded, flushing.

"And none of this 'ma'am' nonsense, you'll make me feel old."

…

"The girl's nervous around me," Ted Tonks told his wife later that evening. Cass had stayed for two hours, talking and laughing with Andy and Dora, but every time Ted had asked her a question, the girl had tensed.

"Considering who her father is…" Andy shook her head, looking at her husband, "I can't really say I blame her."

"You'd think they'd harm the girl?" Ted blinked, his own frown matching his wife's. "Their own daughter?"

"There's not much I'd put past Lucius Malfoy." Andy said darkly, "Cissy wouldn't hurt her children, but Lucius, to prove a point?" She scowled, "There no doubt in my mind." She shook her head, thinking of her own father.

"She's such a good girl, so polite, well-spoken," Ted shook his head.

"And she thinks that muggles are her equals in every way," Andy said, "Her family will focus on that, no matter how smart she is."

"The poor girl," Ted sighed, wishing he'd been more welcoming to her.

"All we can do is love her Ted," Andy took her husband's hand. "It's what saved me."

….

The library was all but deserted that morning. It was early, and Hermione had dragged Cass to do some more research on the Chamber of Secrets. There was a sixth year Ravenclaw at one of the tables, but the library was deserted otherwise. Even Madam Pince hadn't arrived yet.

"Hermione, I love the library," Cass complained with a yawn, "You know I do, but I'm not exactly keen on being here before my first cup of tea."

"Harry can hear a voice in the walls," Hermione said, by way of response.

Cass froze, mid-stretch, "What?"

"He thinks that it's the monster from the Chamber, it's always saying things like….rip, kill, blood," Hermione shivered. "but Ron and I can't hear it so…"

"Harry's a Parseltongue," Cass's eyes widened. "You think that it's some sort of snake?"

Hermione gave her an appreciative smile, "Yeah…" She flipped forward in her book. "But what sort of snake creatures petrify people?"

Cass frowned, leaning over to look at Hermione's book too. It was a bestiary of some sort. "Er…" Cass frowned. "A Leviathan is a water serpent, but aren't known at all for petrification…" She considered. "A basilisk will kill you if you meet its eyes…A nagu will strangle you in a heartbeat…." She frowned.

Hermione flipped to each of the suggested creatures. She stopped on the page with the Basilisk and frowned, tapping her quill on the page. She froze, scribbled the word "Pipes" at the bottom of the page "That's got to be it!" She said, and then uncharacteristically ripped the page straight from the book.

"What? Did you just…" Cass's eyes were wide, "Wait, what do you mean that's it?"

Hermione stood, "It's a basilisk, it hasn't killed anyone because no one has looked directly at it," Her mind was working at breakneck speeds. "Mrs. Norris must have seen it from the pool of water near the bathroom….Collin…. through his camera, Justin…. Justin must have seen it through Nearly Headless Nick."

"And you think it's been getting around by the pipes…Merlin Hermione, that's brilliant," Cass stood too.

"Come on, we've got to tell people!" She clutched her friend's arm tightly.

"Wait a minute Hermione," Cass flicked her wand and summoned two mirrors from her trunk. A floral hand mirror which she passed to Hermione, and the small golden compact that her mother had given her for Christmas, which told her that 'she really ought to do something about that hair" in a chipper voice. "Look around corners with these," She explained, "Better petrified than dead."

They stopped only to fill the Ravenclaw sixth year, Penelope Clearwater in and instruct her to use a mirror. The girl, who was a prefect, gathered her things and offered to come with them, to help warn people. And together, the trio rushed out of the library.

…

Draco was having a bad day. For the strangest reason, he couldn't sleep last night, and then, Vince knocked hot tea all down the front of his favorite robes, and now, he had a bad headache and Pansy wouldn't shut up.

He was about ready to go back to bed in an attempt to start the day over, when his Godfather approached, with a grim look on his face. It was a look that made Draco extremely nervous.

"Draco, come with me," He said, with a tone that wasn't open for argument.

"What is it?" Draco worried, but somehow he knew, it had something to do with Cass, he swallowed "What's happened?"

"Your sister," His uncle Severus said with a grimace.

Draco stood immediately, Theo, who had been sitting next to him did too, wearing a look that dared anyone to challenge him. No one did.

….

"I don't understand—she's a pureblood," Draco stared at the lifeless figure of his sister, his heart clenching. Petrified. Cass had been petrified. If he ever found out who had opened the Chamber of Secrets, he was going to kill them himself. "This isn't supposed to happen to purebloods."

"She must have been with Granger in the library," The said, his hands clenched into fists. Theo had hardly spoken a word since the boys had gotten the news.

Draco collapsed in the chair next to her bed, "I can't protect her," He said, voice shaking. "From…any of it."

"What do you mean Draco?" Theo's eyes were narrowed in on his friend.

"I promised that I would keep her safe," Draco stared helplessly at his sister, "I failed, I'm failing."

"Have you _met_ your sister?" Theo asked after a few minutes of quiet consideration. "She hardly needs protecting; she'd probably curse you for suggesting it."

"Then why is she bloody lying in a hospital bed Theo?" Draco snapped, unduly angry at his friend. Theo looked as though he wanted to call him out on it, but after quickly glancing towards Cass lying on the bed, he thought twice. Draco, in the meantime, wanted to yell at his sister, wanted to ask if all of this was worth it, to be friends with a muggle-born. She'd been attacked for it, ridiculed and now… petrified, and there was nothing that Draco could do about it. He felt weak, he felt helpless, and it terrified him.

His godfather returned to the room and strode towards Cass's bed. "Your Parents are on their way."

This was going to get worse, before it got better.

…

When Cass opened her eyes, her head hurt. It took her several dizzy seconds to place her surroundings. The hospital wing, she realized, blinking against the light. There was a small pile of cards and chocolates next to her bed, and, staring at her from one bed over, was Hermione Granger.

"You're awake!" Hermione croaked, though, it appeared the girl had only woken up fairly recently herself.

"What happened?" Cass croaked trying to remember how she had gotten here, "The Basilisk?" her eyes widened in realization of what had happened, she remembered seeing it down the hall through her mirror, a giant snake sliding down the halls. She'd just called a warning to Penelope and Hermione…and then, darkness.

"—Is dead," Madam Prompfy approached, handing them each a vial, "Drink—Your friend Harry killed it," She explained, "It's good to see you girls awake, you've been out for several weeks."

"What?" Hermione and Cass both croaked.

"If you're feeling up to it, tonight is the feast, and you both should go, I imagine your friends and family must be quite worried about the two of you." She said, "Drink." She ordered again, Hermione obeyed but Cass frowned.

"What is it?"

"Revitalization Draught," Madam Prompfy beamed at them, "Should do you wonders." She paused, "It is good to see the both of you awake."

…

The feast was a strange affair, for some odd reason, everyone was in their Pajamas. They made their way to the great hall with the rest of the newly recovered petrified students and were greeted with cheers and smiles. Hermione nearly knocked Cass over in her rush to give Harry and Ron tight hugs "You solved it!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Cass meanwhile was swept into a kiss from Oliver. "Don't you dare worry me like that again, Lass." He told her gently, pulling her into a hug.

It seemed, while they had been petrified, the school had nearly shut down, Ginny Weasley had nearly been killed, and Harry singlehandedly killed a basilisk. Professor Lockhart had an accident with a memory spell, and couldn't even remember his own name, and so, not only did they not have to attend Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for the rest of the year, their exams had been cancelled as well. Cass was thrilled, Hermione, on the other hand, complained loudly.

Still the rest of the term seemed to fly, and Cass spent a ridiculous amount of time outside. On one such occasion, she had just left Neville near the greenhouses when she ran into her brother.

"What's this? Cheating on Wood with Longbottom now?" He asked with a smirk. Their eyes had met in the great hall after her reappearance, and he'd looked relieved, but this was the first time that they had spoken to each other since she'd been petrified.

Cass studied her brother, and, knowing that everything that she said would be reported back to her father chose her words carefully, saying exactly what he _wanted_ to hear, instead of the truth. "They're both pureblood, sacred 28, and all that," She said coldly. "Thought that'd appease you…" She scowled sarcastically, "Besides, you hand out with Crabb and Goyle, and they're about as smart as a box of rocks if you combine _both_ of their IQs." She muttered. "Who'd you expect in my house, Brown, _Weasley?_ " She raised a brow to her brother scathingly.

"Ah, fair enough," Draco nodded, as if everything that she said was the truth. Cass wanted to laugh, and shook her head, but when she looked up, she heard a rustle in the bushes, and Neville darted out, his face red. _Shit._

Cass cursed and spun, leaving her brother and chasing after Neville, catching up to him on the bridge over the lake, "Neville—"

"I thought you were my friend, I thought you cared about me for who I was…not just…blood status and family ties!" He rounded on her red faced. Cass had never heard Neville angry before, and the usually soft spoken boy was now furious, at her.

"Neville, please, you've got to let me explain. I wasn't, I didn't-"

"You're just like the rest of them!" Neville shouted. "You're no different than your family!'

It felt like a punch in the gut, and Cass gripped onto the rail to keep herself from falling off the bridge and toppling into the water. Neville had left, and Cass didn't chase him, couldn't chase him, instead, sitting down, curling her knees into her chest and letting the tears fall. She didn't have many friends, and maybe she was feeling particularly emotional, but Neville's words had hurt, and affected her more than expected.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but she let everything out. Her fear of going home, her brother and Neville hating her, Theo not speaking to her, the Slytherin's hating her. Everything just seemed too much and she couldn't take it, and so, she let herself fall apart where no one could find her. But…someone did.

"Cass?" Harry Potter stood near her on the bridge, He came here often to think, but he seemed surprised to find it occupied already. Even more surprised to see his usually unflappable housemate break down.

"Sorry," She stood quickly, brushing away the evidence of her tears. But it was too late, he had seen her. "Sorry," She said again. "I'll just go."

Harry's brow furrowed, "Wait!" He called after her, she froze. "Are you okay?"

She smiled weakly, "Sure." She lied, "I just… I hate the end of the term."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised, "But… I thought you lived in some big manor in the country, Mal…your brother is always bragging about it."

Cass sighed, stepping forward to stand next to harry. "We do," She admitted, "But it's…well… how much do you know about Blood purity Harry?"

"Er," Harry Blinked, "Just that there are purebloods, half and muggleborns," Harry blinked, "And some people care a lot about it." He added, darkly, thinking about the time that her brother called Hermione a mudblood and the reaction to it.

"It's a doctrinaire belief based on caste type principals where certain people think that they are superior to others." Cass sighed, leaning against the railing. "My family….My brother, they believe these rules. They believe that purebloods, people who can trace their magic back to Merlin and Morgana have more deeply rooted magical abilities than half bloods and especially muggleborns," She continued, aware that Harry was watching her wide eyed. "They are afraid of things that they don't understand, and they don't understand muggle culture, they don't believe that muggles are…smart enough to hold up the stature of secrecy that keeps our world safe from witch hunts and exposure."

Harry blinked, "And you don't?"

"I've always questioned everything, it never made sense for me, and my father could never offer an explanation that I found acceptable." She gripped the rail, blonde curls framing her head like a halo. "So no, I don't put much stock in blood purity, but…" She took a shaky breath, "My family does."

Harry's eyes widened in understanding, "And your father was on the board of governors." He realized.

"They've always cared about appearances, dress the part, talk to the right people, have the right social graces… all that nonsense," She felt tears pooling in her eyes again, and scrubbed her face. "And…I pretend to care a little more than I actually do to protect myself." She said, voice cracking. "Hermione is one of my best friends, but…I don't like being seen with her, because….I don't think my father is above having her hurt to prove a point." She shivered, Harry looked alarmed.

"Neville is pureblood, and technically safe, though, I'd be friends with him still, even if he wasn't." She swallowed, "But…but he caught me lying to my brother about why we were friends, and we just got in a fight about it." She sniffed again, "He doesn't understand that I'm just trying to make things better for myself when I go home." She brushed another tear away, angrily.

"And it's bad isn't it?" Harry seemed to understand perfectly, "Just being yourself….you get punished for it," He nodded, setting a careful hand on hers.

"I'm sorry Harry," She wiped the tears away again, "I shouldn't be complaining to you about all this, from what I hear, you've just killed a basilisk and saved the school."

Harry laughed, "No, I'm glad you did," He pushed a hand awkwardly into his hair. "My aunt and uncle…well I don't like going home much either," He sighed.

"I'm terrified of going home," She laughed darkly, "Very Gryffindor of me, yeah?"

"Sometimes it's more brave to admit your scared." Harry said profoundly.

"And are you afraid, Harry?"

"Every single day."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** My brother works nights, sometimes in the mornings he stops at my house. Today, we had a real conversation about the trans appropriated properties of potions ingredients in Harry Potter. And then we had an epic jam session on the piano and guitar. This is why my brother is awesome.

…

 **Snake in the Grass**

Twelve: Complications

Come down from the mountain, you have been gone too long,  
The spring is upon us, follow my ornate song.  
Settle down with me by the fire of my yearning  
You should come back home, back on your own now  
 **Ragged Mountain –** fleet foxes

Lucius Malfoy was furious at the start of the summer. He'd been sacked from Hogwarts board of Governors, and Harry Potter had freed Dobby the house elf. And Cass knew, _knew_ that it was only a matter of time before he took it out on her. And she was terrified.

She managed to escape her father's wrath for three whole days. Three days of ducking and weaving when she saw her father coming in the hall, of excusing herself right after the family dinner that you would have to be immobile to miss. Three days of keeping her head down and hardly speaking or talking to anyone. Three days of growing anticipation that left her sick to her stomach.

It was hell. She missed Hogwarts. She missed her friends, and Oliver, who, although she'd promised to write over the summer holiday, she doubted she would see until September. He made her feel safe, and she could use some of that right now. She missed Neville, who wasn't talking to her, and Hermione, who was fierce and passionate in her caring for others. She missed Lee and the Weasley twins who were always quick with a joke to make her feel better. She missed Harry Potter who, she'd barely spoken to, but his quiet understanding of her every situation was heartwarming. She even missed Ron Weasley and his rash judgement of her, and Lavender and Parvati, who bothered her with fashion questions and boy talk at all hours of the day.

Hogwarts had become her home. The manor, felt cold, empty, dark, and Cass hated it.

At dinner on the fourth night, her father looked over his glass of blood red wine to her and Draco. "After dinner," He said slowly, "You both will visit me in my study." Cass had swallowed a heavy sip of her own watered down wine, and felt sick to her stomach. She'd lost her appetite.

Later, standing in the hallway outside her father's study with Draco, she could feel her twin's eyes on her.

"Cass?" Draco watched her pace the hallway, waiting to be called.

She stopped pacing to send her brother a weak smile, "I'm sorry Dray," She said after a minute of consideration.

"What are you sorry for?" Draco sniffed, studying his sister again. She looked pale, and really rather ill. And after years of being able to tell his sisters exactly thoughts by the way that she carried herself, now, he knew that she was terrified. He knew that she feared the worst. And too be honest, Draco did too.

He knew that he should hate her. Knew that she was a blood-traitor, knew that she was harming the family name by her associations with mudbloods and blood-traitors. He knew that if she kept this up, she would be blasted from the family tree, or maybe even killed. But his stupid, stubborn, sister seemed to take this all in stride, and do it anyway. "Because it's right." As her explanation.

It struck Draco rather suddenly, that his sister was not a Slytherin. He'd always expected her to be. She could be cunning, sly, tricky, and even dangerous when she wanted to. But she'd always been recklessly brave. Even when they were kids, she was the first to dive in her broom, or attempt a flip, or jump off of the rocks in the river behind the manor. She would be the one to steal mother's wand so they could play at spell-casting, or to encourage him to sneak out at night to hunt for fairies in the woods behind the house.

It was more apparent than ever, watching her now. She was reckless, and brave, and although it would have been easier to be the perfect daughter, or at least pretend until she was out of the house. She was standing up for herself now. She was waiting to enter their father's study, despite knowing what was to come. She _had_ no self-preservation.

And now, she looked at a loss for what to say. "I dunno," She said finally. "For not being perfect, for not being the sister you wanted." She said finally.

Draco froze, and then wrapped an arm around her pulling her into his chest. They were the same height once. But Draco had hit a growth spurt, and was now more than a head taller than her. She was as small as ever. Small and breakable and _he couldn't protect her._ "You're exactly the sister I want." He told her finally.

She pulled away curiously to look at him, but they both jumped when the door to the study clicked open, and broke apart. "Cassiopeia." Her father called from behind his desk.

Cass swallowed, and shot her brother another wary smile. She took a deep breath, steading herself, before bravely marching inside with her head held high. She was a lion going into the serpent's den.

She was a lamb, going for slaughter.

….

"Sit down Cassiopeia," Her father's face was a cold mask. Cass could see a dark sort of fury in his eyes that should have made her tremble. She should have run, she should have never come to the study. But she wouldn't let her father see her fear.

"I'd rather not," She said boldly, clasping her hands together behind her back.

" _Sit down_ Cassiopeia," Her father repeated. His voice had taken a harsher tone, and his eyes dared her to defy them.

"With all due respect sir, the last time I visited your study, I hit this chair when I fell and hurt my back," Cass, apparently was feeling very reckless today. They both knew how the day was going to end. So why not get it over with? "I was sore for weeks."

Her father's hand was on his wand and he seemed to consider her defiance for several minutes before he lifted his wand and pointed it towards her. She tensed. At the last second though, he pointed it towards the door. " _Mufflato."_ A silencing charm. " _Colloportus!"_ And a locking one.

Some of Cass's confidence faltered immediately.

"You're grades seem to be as flawless as ever," Lucius began, glancing down at the parchment in front of him. "Your history of magic marks are a bit lax, but you are ranked second in your year." His eyes flicked up to his daughter, and then back down to his parchment. "I understand you spend a fair bit of time in the library studying?"

"Yes Sir," Cass nodded, gripping her hands tighter behind her back.

"And which elective courses are you choosing for your next year of studies?" He father asked.

"Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures," Cass said.

"And you are still spending a fair bit of time with the mudblood Granger, is that correct?" Lucius was now staring at his daughter, eyes cold.

Cass frowned, knowing that this conversation could only go one way. "We are at the library together a lot of the time, yes." She said finally, trying not to look as nervous as she felt.

"And you are still friends with the….girl?" Her father questioned eyes boring into his daughter.

Cass shrugged, but didn't say anything, and her father's eyes narrowed in on her.

"You are testing my patience, tell me, are you still friends with the Granger mudblood?" He said icily.

Cass didn't say anything, only boldly looked up to meet her father's eyes.

"Answer the question Cassiopeia," he growled, face and voice darkening.

"Why?" She asked, with another surge of bravery.

"Because I am your father and I ordered you to." He snarled, raising his wand towards her. Cass waited tense, expecting a cruicatus curse, instead…" _Legimins!"_

She wasn't expecting or prepared for the invasion, and it took her several minutes to react. By that time her father had already sorted through some of her memories, talking with Potter, Neville, Hermione, Telling them that blood didn't matter, that she didn't care. _That_ was when she regained some semblance of control and slammed her shields into place. _That_ was when she managed to force her father out of her head. But it was too late, the damage was done.

Her father was furious. "You lying little bitch," He growled, pointing his wand at her _"Crucio."_ Pain rolled through her like hot knives, and she collapsed in on herself, writhing on the floor in agony. But her father let up just enough to make his point clear. "You will obey me, and our traditions even if I have to imperio you myself." He growled, " _crucio."_

That night the nightmares returned with a vengeance.

….

Curled up on the floor of her room, Cass couldn't even make it to the bed. Dobby was gone, and none of the other house elves would dare break her father's orders to help her. She didn't have the strength to get to her bed, but…she did have the strength to cry.

Cass had never really been an emotional girl, and when she was, she could usually manage to hold it together behind a mask of indifference until she was alone. Just now, she had never felt more alone. She wondered, if she could run away; to Andromeda's or one of her friend's houses.

She had ran away once when she was eight, after a huge fight with her brother. She'd flooed to Diagon Alley straight from her father's study, and used some of her allowance money to buy herself ice cream. When her mother realized that she was gone, she'd tracked her down with a spell, which Cass had curiously researched later. All wizards could be tracked with blood magic. You just needed a drop of their blood, or the shared blood of a relative. There were wards against this of course, but none that an eight year old witch without a wand could perform.

Her mother had scolded her for worrying her mother. Her father had congratulated her on her independence and initiative.

Now, she wished she'd put more research into the spells, but she knew that nothing would stop her father from coming after her if she ran. She was still a minor, and he had hands in the government. He'd find a way to bring her back…every time.

And now, wracked by another round of tremors, she held back another sob of pain and curled into herself on the floor of her room. She flinched when the door opened. It was sure to be Draco. Coming to….what? She wasn't entirely sure. To care for her? To gloat? But to her surprise, it was Narcissa Malfoy's voice that filled the room.

"Oh sweetheart," She said in a shaky voice, before scooping her daughter up in her arms, and cradling her as she shook.

"Mum?" Cass managed as the tremors passed, looking up into the angelic face of her mother, who, to her surprise, had tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hush love," Her mother said, pulling her up and laying her down gently in her bed. "Everything will be alright."

When Cass woke up in a cocoon of blankets hours later, she was sure she had dreamed the whole thing. Her mother wouldn't have defied her father by coming into her room. But there were pain potions on her bedside, and a sleeping draught. And those certainly hadn't come from nowhere.

She winced, pulling herself up into a sitting position, just as she heard the soft click of her door opening, had her mother come back? But no, it was Draco, who had lit his wand and was creeping into her room in the dark. His eyes met hers, and he sighed, climbing up into her bed to sit next to her. "You're an idiot," He told her softly.

"I know." Cass replied, matching his timbre and passing pillows over to her brother.

"You're alright?" He asked, settling the pillows behind him and making himself comfortable.

"As well as can be I suppose," She said, shifting to give her brother more room and wincing at the jolting pain that movement brought.

"Go to sleep Cassie."

"I love you Dray."

…

Her father made a point that summer to make sure that Cassiopeia's lessons were continued. He instructed her on the rules of pureblood society and muggle's place in it. He reiterated everything that she had been taught in her childhood, over and over until Cass could recite the information in her sleep. But that didn't make her believe it.

He crucioed her twice more that summer, only when she was being especially defiant. Two more nights of agonizing torture, where her father threatened her; And, when he began to realize that that wouldn't work, he began to threaten the people close to her: Hermione, Neville and Oliver. He detailed in terrifying detail what he would do to them, if she not obey. Casting the Imperius curse on her for example, and ordering her to kill, torture or maim her friends, particularly struck a chord with Cass. Still, it was enough to prompt Cass to put some distance between her friends, if only to save their lives.

She broke up with Oliver in the first week of the term of her third year. She'd sat with him and his friends on the train on the way into Hogwarts, and he'd immediately noticed that something was off, though she put off talking to him about it until after the first week of term.

"I…I don't think we should see each other anymore Oliver," She told him sullenly, that night, as they'd taken a walk around the Black lake together.

"What?" Oliver seemed particularly blindsided by her statement. And, as she'd given him no warning or cause to doubt her, Cass couldn't quite blame him.

"I'm sorry," Cass shuffled her feet, unwilling to meet the taller boy's eyes.

"Did something happen over the summer Cass?" Oliver asked her roughly, a frown on his fair features. "You didn't write me at all….and now…."

"I'm sorry Oliver," She said again, chewing on her lip. "I just… I can't do this anymore."

Oliver seemed rooted to the spot. "I don't understand Lass, what's changed?" He questioned with a shaky voice.

"I just…. I can't return your feelings like I should Oliver," She said slowly, wishing that she'd planned out something better to say. He wasn't going to take the breakup lying down. "It's not fair to either of us, and I'm so, so sorry."

He set two fingers under her jaw and tugged her chin up, forcing her to look at him. He studied her for a long minute before speaking again. "There nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No," She shook her head, struggling to maintain her calm mask, and not break down ahead of him. This was for his safety. She was saving his life by breaking up with him now, like this.

Oliver sighed, and pulled his hand away. "I'm verra sorry to hear that Cassie," He said carefully. Voice loaded with emotion. "I know there's something that you aren't telling me, but you've always been fond of yer secrets, haven't you?" His accent was all the more prominent now, it was a sure fire sign that he was upset. "I still care for ye, lass, I think a part of me always will….but I cannae force you to feel things for me that you don't."

"I… I think a part of me will always love you too Oliver," She replied, "You were my first real…." She trailed off. "But it's not enough, and I'm sorry."

"I wish it were, love," Oliver tucked one of her curls behind her ear. "I really do." He sighed, and then looked back to the castle. Rain clouds, coincidentally, were rolling in, and there was thunder somewhere off in the distance. "Can I walk you back to the castle?"

"No, you go on," Cass told him, "I think I'll stay out here for a few minutes."

"Yer going to get drenched," He told her, concerned.

"I'll be along shortly, don't worry about me," She relied, eager to have a few minutes alone before she was met with the hustle and bustle of the Gryffindor house.

"Aye," Oliver sighed, "Because that's not my job anymore, is it."

She gave him a sad smile, as she watched him leave, and her tears mingled with the rain. She wondered what it might be like to have a normal family, who didn't control her every action, her boyfriends and friends and grades and life. It was wishful thinking.

It was dangerous thinking


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** I know, I know, I am a horrible person. It's been _months_ since my last update, which, considering that I am about four unpublished chapters ahead of schedule, is a crime against humanity…or at least my readers. On top of starting a new 40 hour a week job, I am also writing a column in a local magazine, _and_ officially a freelance writer and an 'advisor' (yes apparently that's a job) for a film company. My photography business is finally winding down for this wedding season, and gardening season is nearly over in the Midwestern US. Summary: I have an issue with taken on too many projects at once, which leaves me little time for personal writing! Sorry!

I will hopefully have time to start updating ALL my stories, but I'm starting with this one, Thanks so much for your kind words and patience. You are seriously all the best.

…

 **Snake in the Grass**

Twelve: Complications

 _Real heart-breaker come and take me,  
To the real heart ache that everyone's talking  
'bout you, You see me, then you don't  
but get it right, I, don't believe in magic.  
_ **The Valley –** Eisley

…

Thirteen: The Lion, the Witch and the Boggart in the wardrobe

Hermione Granger had a new cat. It was an odd orange half kneezel with squished up face, who Hermione had named Crookshanks, and for some odd reason, he seemed to love Cass. Or, at the very least, he loved her bed.

The day that Cass had broken up with Oliver, she'd come back to the dorm to change out of her wet clothing, and found the Orange cat curled up in the center of her bed. He was a smart creature, and seemed to sense when anyone needed comfort, well…Hermione and Cass, at the very least, he didn't seem to like Parviti or Lavender, ("I can't say I blame you," Cass had told him quietly one day).

It was overtly loyal to Hermione, of course, but, could often be found curled up on Cass's lap, or sleeping in her bed, or following the blonde around the castle in her nightly exploration.

"I'm starting to think that he likes you better than me," Hermione had huffed one day, when she had looked everywhere for the cat only to find him curled up _inside_ of Cass's trunk, on a bed of her clothes. Neither girl was entirely sure how he'd gotten inside the trunk, let alone closed and locked the latch behind himself.

"Can't blame him for having good tastes," Cass had teased, scooping up the fur ball and dropping him down on Hermione's bed. That night, when they made their way to the kitchens for some coco, she told the cat that he really ought to spend a little more time around Hermione, and her bed, "you _are_ her familiar" after all. Crooks gave a yowl of derision, but seemed to listen to her, and shot Cass what she was fairly certain was a smirk when she spotted the feline on Hermione's bed the net day

..

One good thing that came out of Cass's break up with Oliver was that Neville Longbottom was talking to her again. He sat down next to her in the great hall one morning at breakfast, when she was sitting alone at one end of the table, reading through her copy of the Daily Prophet (Still on about Sirius Black), and a letter from her uncle Ted. Ted Tonks had started writing her at the start of term along with his wife and daughter, and Cass was starting to look forward to his letters as well as any other. He was surprisingly insightful when it came to books, quick to make puns and corny jokes, and, really rather wonderful.

"I heard you and Oliver broke up," Neville said quietly, sliding in the seat next to her. Cass looked up, surprised. "Are you alright?"

Cass swallowed, she'd always had trouble lying to Neville, there was something about his face, there was a soft intensity in his eyes that made it extremely difficult. "I…" She sighed, "I'm honestly not sure." She sent him a weak smile.

"Well…" Neville said surely, "If you ever want to talk…." He turned a bit pink, "I'm here."

Cass blinked several times, staring at the boy. He'd hit a growth spurt over the summer and was starting to get tall, starting to dwarf her, like nearly everyone else in the world. But he'd slimmed down, losing a lot of the baby fat, and becoming rather slender. It was hard to reconcile the boy she had first year with the boy sitting in front of her now. _That_ Neville could hardly speak a sentence to her without stumbling and blushing. _This_ Neville cared about her, was one of her best friends.

"Neville," Cass said, voice rough, "I…can I please…." She frowned, "Last year I—"

"You don't need to explain Cass," Neville shook his head, looking sad.

"I was lying to Draco!" She blurted, turning pink herself. "I was being sarcastic and obstinate, and you'd be my friend no matter where you'd come from," She suddenly found her attention very fixed on the grooves in the table. "Dray's and idiot and he wanted to believe the words, and so he did, and….then you over heard and…"

Neville set a gentle hand on hers, and when she looked up, he was smiling at her. "It's alright Cass…" He said gently. "I might have….er….overreacted a bit," he said. "I know you better than that. I…shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that…"

"That I'm just another Malfoy?"

Neville blushed, "Yeah that."

"So….we're okay?" Cass asked hesitantly.

"We're great."

…

They had a full day of classes. She walked to Arithmancy and Transfiguration with Hermione, who, was inexplicably jumpy. She seemed to be nervous about running into someone around the corners, and fiddled with a silver chain around her neck all morning, but each time that Cass asked her if she was alright, she waved the girl off and told her that she hadn't slept much the night before, attributing her nightmares to the Dementors that had attacked the train on the way in to school.

Even Cass had to admit, it was a horrible experience. The creatures, luckily hadn't gotten too close to the compartment she'd been in with the older Gryffindors, but they still all felt the chill and heavy depression that hung through the air.

She was mid conversation with Hermione on the way to transfiguration, when the girl checked her watch, squeaked, and then fled down the corridor. Cass's eyes narrowed, but she continued to the classroom, only to find Hermione already there, talking to Harry and Ron about Transfiguration.

Cass, who hadn't slept very well the night before herself, watched her muggle-born friend with narrowed eyes, but assumed that she just been imagining things, or perhaps, going mental herself. Still, she overheard the girl talking to Harry and Ron about Divination, and how the class had been rubbish. Cass knew that the class was at the same time as Arthrimancy, and made a note to talk to Hermione later. After all: It was wholly impossible for the girl to be taking both classes, right?

After Transfiguration, was Care of Magical Creatures, with the new professor Hagrid in which her idiot of a brother provoked a hippogriff. He complained loudly that he was dying, and clutched onto his arm. Cass, who knew that her brother had it in for their new professor, marched into the Hospital wing after class, nearly bowling Pansy over.

"You idiot!" she smacked him on his uninjured arm.

"Ow, what the hell Cass," He groaned, and Pansy yelped in alarm at Cass. She rolled her eyes.

"I know you were dropped on your head a few times when we were kids, but I didn't think you were _that_ stupid." She growled angrily. "Gee, I know what I should do on my first day of lessons, provoke a bloody hippogriff, are you mental?"

"Cass!" Draco whined, gesturing to his arm. "It attacked me!"

"Because you're a bloody idiot," She said again.

"It hurts!" Draco complained.

Cass laughed bitterly, "You don't know pain Draco." She shook her head, seeing her brother tense. "The only thing that you hurt was your ego."

…

Her brother milked his injury for the next several days, appearing in potions with a thick bandage on her arm. Even her uncle Severus looked at him incredulously before starting his lesson. And Hermione seemed to be avoiding her. In fact, every time that Cass tried to get the girl alone, she managed to somehow escape the conversation by ducking down a hall, or dragging another of their classmates into the talk, or a dozen other things that only succeeded in annoying the hell out of Cass.

She was up to something, the question was, what?

The only seat left in Potions, was next to Theo, who raised an eyebrow at her when she sat down. Cass shrugged, gathering up her supplies to make the shrinking solution, and wincing visibly when her brother milked his injury all the more, and Snape took full advantage of the opportunity to torture his least favorite house.

"Someone should really smack that smirk off his smug pointy face," Cass mumbled to herself as her brother provoked potter.

"You volunteering?" Theo asked, wearing a smirk of his own from her right.

"I do it every day, just by being myself, figure I'll let someone else take the chance," She replied softly.

"Potter and Weasley don't seem to be managing very well," Theo commented, smashing a beetle with the back of his knife.

"Draco's not playing fair," Cass noted, "he likes to bait Potter using his…lack of information as a caveat." She shook her head, making a tsking sound at the back of his throat. "How can you hate someone because of the way they were raised, it's not like any of us have a choice in the manner…" She sighed.

Theo froze, and was studying her from the side. "Cass…" He said warningly.

"Think about it Theo," She said gently, adding her own crushed beetle to her cauldron and stirring. " _Really_ think about it, okay?"

Theo frowned, and his eyes fell to his book. "Okay."

…

"Cass! Hey, Cassie!" Harry Potter's voice followed her down the hallway after lunch. Cass frowned, but turned, waiting for the raven haired boy to catch up to her.

"Hi Harry," She said calmly, "How are you?"

"Good, fine, hey, listen," Harry waved her off with a hand, "What do you know about Sirius Black?"

Cass frowned, she'd overheard her brother telling Harry a little about how he'd go after the man himself, and she remembered, again, how much of a stranger Harry was to the wizarding world. She'd heard Draco call him 'essentially muggleborn' once, but it still, apparently made a difference of how he was perceived in wizarding culture.

"Er…that he's trying to kill you?" Cass said carefully, pushing a hand into her hair. Truth be told, she knew a fair bit about Sirius Black. Far more than she should at anyway rate. He was one of the family members that she'd obsessively researched in her first year, and, to a point, she'd admired the man, greatly.

He had been raised in a strictly blood-purist family, and, he was the only other wizard from a pureblooded family to be sorted into Gryffindor in over a century. She identified with the man. With his bold rebellions, with his disregard for the pureblood rules, and for his ability to maintain his self-identity, despite the fact he'd been blown off the family tree.

The only fault in this, was the fact that he ended up rotten in the end. He'd betrayed Harry's parents to their death. Her father often said that 'blood will out in the end,' and she wondered if this was what he had meant? Was he expecting her to betray _her_ friends in the end? Hadn't she done it to some extent with her lying to Draco about Neville, with her breaking up with Oliver?

But Sirius was betraying his friends, where Cass…Cass would do anything to keep hers safe.

"Other than that? I know Draco knows something," Harry pleaded, There was a strange and determined glint in Harry's eye that struck a chord with Cass, who sighed.

"I know he was responsible for the deaths of your parents…" Cass said softly, shooting a glance down the hall that their classmates were retreating down. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts next, taught by another new professor, Lupin.

Harry sighed, pushing the fringe of his bangs out of his eyes. "I figured that much," He shook his head. "I just…feel like everyone's keeping secrets you know? I ran away from my aunt and uncle's house, after blowing up my Aunt Marge….and…. I didn't even get in trouble."

Cass snorted, "You blew up your aunt?" She asked.

Harry looked up, "Well…blew up like a balloon….she started floating away."

Cass laughed, covering her mouth with her hands as the sound filled the now empty corridor. After a second. Harry did too, until they both were clutching onto the wall in a riotous spree of laughter.

"She _floated_ away?" Cass repeated trying to hold back another round of laughter, Harry grinned back.

"It wasn't funny at the time," He told her, earning another laugh from Cass.

"I'd imagine as much," She shook her head, "So you've escaped your aunt and uncles' then?" She asked hopefully.

"For the summer anyway," Harry frowned, hand playing with the strap of his bag. "They want me to go back after spring term."

"That's rubbish," Cass winced, with a slight shake of her head.

Harry looked up at her and smiled wryly, "How was your summer?"

"It was fine," Cass said, almost too quickly. Harry glanced at her suspiciously, but they fell into an uneasy silence, neither of them wanting to continue the current topic.

"Hey Cass?" Harry said finally, "I er, just wanted to thank you for being straightforward with me," He said sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Talking to you makes me feel….like I'm anyone else…so er…thanks."

"You know…" Cass flushed, "You've got a way of making me feel like I'm not alone….and that means a lot to me too. Infamous remember?"

Harry grinned at her, "Come on, we'll be late for defense."

She nodded, shouldering her bag. "Have you noticed anything odd about Hermione?"

…

Defense against the Dark Arts led them to the staff room for a practical lesson. Their professor, a thin man with sandy blonde hair and second hand robes, bore a lot of scars on what was visible on his neck and pushed up sleeves of his robes. He looked a little frail, but he _had_ to be better than Lockhart, right? His name sounded familiar in some odd way, though Cass couldn't place it. She wondered if he'd been mentioned in one of her books.

It was made clear immediately that there was more to this new professor than met the eye. For one, he dealt with Peeves the Poltergeist without flinching, for another, Cass's uncle Severus seemed to hate him.

Uncle Severus was by no means a warm, cuddly man, but Cass could read his micro-expressions well enough to know that he had some sort of history with Professor Lupin. And, although attacking a Professor's character in front of a class full of students would be unprofessional, he took it out on Neville instead.

Lupin turned it around on Snape easily, asking Neville to assist them as he directed them towards a Boggart that was lodged in a grandfather clock.

Cass had had an encounter with a Boggart when she was small, and exploring the attic with Draco, they'd found one stuck in a large trunk, and hers had turned into a snake. A large python that stood at eye level, ready to strike, until she'd turned and fled. She'd been teased about it for weeks afterwards, and now, the irony of her fear of snakes was not lost on her.

"So," Lupin was saying, "The first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

True to form, Hermione's hand shot up. "It's a shape-shifter," She said, "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks frightens us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the outside of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

Cass frowned, wondering just what it was that she most feared now. Snakes still? Her father? It certainly would be terrifying if Lucius Malfoy was standing ahead of her with his wand pointed at her, about to imperio her.

"Does anyone know how to drive back a boggart?" Lupin's eyes scanned the classroom. Hermione's went up immediately, and to Cass's surprises, her own did as well.

"Yes?"

"Force of mind, determination, laughter and the incantation _Riddikulus."_ She said softly, "You force it to take the shape of something that makes you laugh instead, something, not at all frightening, say… if you're afraid of a Cerberus, it could turn into a harmless little puppy with a bow."

Lupin blinked, "Very good Miss…."

"Malfoy," Cass supplied with an eye roll.

Lupin's smile widened, and his eyes darted down to her Gryffindor colored tie and back up to her face. "Indeed." He said cheerfully. "Very good, we will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… _riddikulus!"_

"Riddikulus," The class said.

Cass shouldn't have found it funny that Neville was afraid of her Uncle Severus. She shouldn't have found it funny that Neville managed to make the Boggart Snape, but she knew that this was a memory for the pensive. She'd never be able to forget the image of Snape in a dress with a handbag and a vulture hat.

But even that memory wouldn't prepare her for her Boggart. She stepped forward shortly after Ron Weasley, and raised her wand. And then, for a split second, the world seemed to fade away.

It was like looking into a mirror. An identical copy of herself stood ahead of her, only there were a few minor differences. Instead of curls, the doubles hair was magicked straight, and she was wearing more make-up and jewelry than Cass was prone to.

She was wearing a set of Hogwarts robes, but her tie was stripped the Slytherin green and silver, instead of Gryffindor red and gold. She was wearing a decidedly Draco-like smirk on her face, and her grey eyes were cold and lifeless.

With an unsettling grin, the double raised her left arm and slowly rolled up her sleeve where there was a snake and skull tattoo embedded on her arm. A death Eater.

Cass sucked in a breath, trying to remember where she was, that this wasn't real, that this wasn't her. She shakily raised her wand.

Quick as a flash the double's wand was pointed at her as well, and with a cold fury in her eyes, the double opened its mouth, "Adava K-"

Cass stumbled backwards, falling onto her arse, and Harry moved to step ahead of her, to take his turn in front of the Boggart, but Professor Lupin shouted "Here!" And took his place. Her double vanished. Instead there was a silvery white orb hanging in front of the air ahead of them, and Lupin instructed Neville to finish him off.

Hermione had helped her too her feet at some point, but all the same, Cass stood frozen, pale and distracted, as Lupin awarded points, handed out an assignment and dismissed the Class. Neville stayed behind with her, worried. "Cass?"

"Are you alright?" He asked carefully. She nodded numbly, trying to work out what had just happened. She had expected her father. Her father had the potential to terrify the life from her. But, last year she'd stood up to her father, even knowing what was going to happen with him. No, what terrified her more was becoming the perfect little Slytherin daughter that he wanted. Of wearing Slytherin colors, and becoming a death eater. Of willingly casing the unforgivable on anything and anyone. It shocked her, it blindsided her, and it sent her wildly off balance.

"Miss Malfoy," Professor Lupin was standing in front of her, and she found herself desperate to explain to Neville and their Professor that she wasn't a Death Eater.

"It wasn't me….it wasn't real…" She stammered, "I can't….I wouldn't…"

"It's alright," Lupin said soothingly. "Mr. Longbottom, you may go, Miss Malfoy, I think what you need is a nice cup of tea." He nodded to her, "Come with me please." Neville looked reluctant to leave her, but nodded all the same, following the rest of his class mates out the door.

The walk back to Lupin's classroom was a blur, and she barely noticed when he ushered her into his office and sat her down. She came to herself when he pressed a warm cup of tea into her hands. His office was cozy, filled with bookshelves, and dark oak furniture. A collection of dark detectors and trinkets filled his desk and bookshelves a like, but there were more books than anything.

She was seated on a worn leather chair, positioned strategically ahead of the fireplace, and feeling deliciously comfortable, as though she could fall asleep here, nestled with a good book. She looked up to the man sitting across from her.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Malfoy?" Lupin asked , eyes scanning her face.

"Cass please," Cass studied him in kind.

He blinked, "I beg your pardon?"

"Please, call me Cass, you might understand that there is some dissonance with my surname, especially after…" She shivered.

Lupin nodded, and understanding look in his eyes. "Your brother is in Slytherin, is he not?" He asked, after a minute.

"My twin, yes," Cass nodded, "Draco is very…. Well he's the opposite of me," She said softly.

"Growing up…one of my best friends was in a similar circumstance to yours," Lupin was still watching her. "From a pureblooded Slytherin family and sorted into Gryffindor."

Cass looked up surprised, "Sirius Black?"

Remus winced, "Yes," he sighed, "How did you know?"

"It's not uncommon for a traditionally Slytherin child to be sorted into Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff, but…Gryffindor" She shook her head, "Well there's only been two of us in the last century or so." She licked her lips, "And I've done my research." She shut her eyes, "But… they say blood will out in the end, don't they?"

Realization flashed through Professor Lupin's eyes, "And you're afraid that the same will happen to you?" He asked slowly.

She nodded, eyes focusing down at her teacup.

"Miss….Cass, look at me," Lupin's voice was soft, "The fact that you're afraid of what you might become, or would have become had you been the perfect Slytherin…proves that you will never be that person." He told her. "You are not Sirius Black, and you are not your family. You are your own person. Make of that what you will."

"But Professor…." Cass sighed, choosing her words carefully. "You don't know my father….I don't think that he's above…." She swallowed, "Coercing me into being that person…doing those things…even against my will, if it means bettering the family name." She shook her head darkly.

Professor Lupin tensed, "You… think your father would cast imperio on you?"

"No, no, of course not," Cass said quickly. "That's ridiculous, isn't it?" She looked up again. "Sorry," She set down her cup, and standing "Sorry I'd better go."

"Cassiopeia," Remus stood too, and set a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Did you know that a strong willed person can be taught to throw off the imperius curse?" He asked her carefully.

Cass froze, and turned back to him, eyes wide. "Can _you?"_

"Yes." He answered slowly, his eyes strangely unfocused.

"Can you teach me?" She asked again, brow furrowed. "Please, sir?"

"I will need to speak to professor Dumbledore first," He answered, "But…. I don't see why not."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** Oh Hello Ozzy. I couldn't resist!

…

 **Snake in the Grass**

Fourteen: I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together.

 _I am he, as you are he as you are me  
And we are all together.  
See how the run like pigs from a gun, see how they fly.  
I'm crying..._

 **I am the Walrus -** The Beatles  
...

"Oliver has been pushing us really hard at Quidditch practice lately," George sat down on one side of her, as his twin sat down on the other. It amused Cass ever so slightly that they always seemed to position themselves this way. George on her right, Fred on her left, she wondered if it was subconscious or intentional.

"You can imagine our surprise, when we asked him if there was trouble in paradise with you, little lion, and he mentioned that you'd broken up." Fred said.

"Are you alright?" George asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fred asked.

"I'm sorry," Cass said, a bit roughly, "I wasn't aware that I was to keep the two of you appraised of the changes in my love life." She said, and both boys winced. She immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry," She said again, voice softening. "That was harsh of me."

"It's okay little lion," Fred said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"We just wanted to make sure we didn't neat to beat up…" George muttered

"Prank…" Fred continued

"Or talk to dear Ollie." George finished.

"I…I broke up with him," Cass told them, "So if anything, you should prank or beat up me."

"Why little lion!" Fred gasped, sounding appalled.

"What makes you think that we'd treat you that way?" George did too.

"Don't you know how much we adore you?" Fred clutched at his hearts

Cass rolled her eyes, but there was a warm smile on her face. "Idiots…both of you." She shook her head.

"But you love us." They chorused together.

"Merlin knows why."

….

"I thought that the meditation was helping?" Her Uncle Severus questioned from over his desk, studying the slight figure of his niece carefully. She had always been on the small side of her class, and now, she looked frail, as if she was made of porcelain.

He'd called her into his office after he found her half asleep in her pumpkin juice over dinner one evening, and was now watching her with a poignant scowl.

"It was," She replied dutifully, trying to resist yawning, which, at this point, would only succeed in causing her uncle more worry. He didn't outwardly show it, but she could see it clearly all the same.

"But something changed" A dangerous look flashed through his eyes. She only shrugged noncommittally in response. "Has this anything to do with your Boggart in Lupin's class?" He asked through a glower.

"You know about that sir?" Cass asked, careful to keep her voice emotionless.

"Yes," Her uncle replied, "You are afraid of what you might have become, were you made a Slytherin."

"Everyone is afraid of something, sir," Cass said coolly, annoyed suddenly at the fact that her uncle suddenly cared about her life. Where had he been, the last few summers, when she was being tortured or berated by her family? What right did he have to care about her now? Why did he care that she wasn't sleeping, or of what she was afraid of. He had no right, none.

"Indeed," her uncle nodded tactfully.

"Is that all sir?" Cass said cautiously, determined to leave her uncle's office as quickly as possible.

Severus frowned, and his voice softened. "Cassiopeia," He said, "I understand that I am no longer in the position that you trust me implicitly." He looked almost sad about this piece of information. "That is to be expected given our…circumstances." His long fingers tapped the rim of his teacup gingerly, "I will do what I can to make sure that Draco….that your brother retains his humanity through everything that is to come." Cass looked up sharply at her uncle, narrowing her eyes. "But I suggest that you find someone to talk to yourself. Perhaps McGonagall or…" He winced, "Lupin."

"So… you admit that something is coming then?" She said carefully, she'd known it for a while, but it was one thing to feel a sense of foreboding, and it was another thing entirely to have that feeling come to fruition.

"Yes," her uncle said with a scowl. "Things are changing, and they are bound to get much, much worse."

…

The first Hogsmeade weekend found Cass wandering the town alone. She had a lot to mull over, and wasn't quite in the mood to accompany her classmates in their exploration of the town. She'd been here several times before, on errands or trips with one or both of her parents, or when she'd passed through on her trips to London to see her aunt.

Maybe she could talk to Aunt Andromeda about everything, but… it terrified her to see the look on the woman's face if she were to tell her that her own father had crucioed her….on four separate occasions with increasing longevity. To be honest, it seemed rather surreal to Cass to think about herself.

All of her life she'd known that she would be a disappointment to her father someday, but still, she was loathe for that day to come. And now that it had, it didn't hurt any less.

Parents were the people who were supposed to love and support you unconditionally. They were the ones who were supposed to protect you, keep you safe and away from harm. But her father was the one that was hurting her, and her mother was just standing by while he did. It was scarring, mentally painful to think about, and there was a large part of her who wanted to scream, wanted to cry and complain.

Why didn't they love her? Why weren't they okay with her ideals, even if they didn't match up to the pureblooded ones that they'd tried to ingrain in her? Why, did the family name mean more to them than their own daughter?

She'd leave them behind in a heartbeat if she could. She'd turn and flee in the other direction, put as much distance between herself and them this very second, if she was given the option. But her father had made it clear that he would not give up on her so easily, he would make her bow, or kill her himself.

In light of these haunting thoughts, her classmate's excitement over the Hogsmaede trip felt naïve, felt childish, and she wished she could forget about everything and take some of that child-like wonder for herself. She wished Honeydukes or Zonkos could distract her from everything that was going on in her life.

She'd wandered to the end of the town and kept walking, across a field, and towards a brook that she knew lay up ahead. And then, there was a rustling in the brush beside her and she jumped, wand drawn. A dog, a grim, emerged from the brush, tail wagging.

It was black and had mangled fur, was dirty and dusty, but was looking at her with wide gray eyes. And Cass started laughing. The dog looked surprised, and blinked at her, before sitting back on its haunches and regarding her curiously.

"You, pup, are a bad omen," She offered a hand to the dog; he took two steps forward and sniffed it gingerly. "So tell me, are you heralding my death?"

The dog huffed, and sat back down.

"Somehow, I knew it had to come eventually, you know?" Cass sat down on a large rock next to the dog, "Now there's a grim outlook for you" Cass giggled, earning a snort from the dog.

"Oh come on," Cass told it, "That was funny." She shook her head, before frowning and digging in her bag. "I don't suppose you're hungry?" She glanced at it, curiously, before digging in her bag and pulling out half a bacon sandwich that she'd packed. The dog gobbled it down in two gulping bites. And she laughed, shaking her head. "I'm going to go home now, but it was nice to meet you."

She stood, and the dog followed her as she stepped towards the castle, "Oh no," She shook her head with a laugh, "This isn't going to become a thing is it?"

The dog followed her up towards the castle, and she really hoped that she hadn't just adopted a stray. Somehow she couldn't imagine it wandering with her through the halls of Hogwarts, or, bringing it home to her parents at the end of the year. Still, she was admittedly disappointed when it veered off in the direction of the forbidden forest, and she returned to the Gryffindor dorm alone.

"Cass, hey," Neville caught up with her in the hallways. "I didn't see you in hogsmeade."

"Sorry Neville," She smiled at the boy, "How about next trip we meet up at the three broomsticks for a butterbeer?"

"Sounds good," Neville grinned in response. "Come on let's get down to the feast."

…

That night Sirius Black tried to break into the Gryffindor tower. He'd slashed the portrait of the fat lady so violently, that it was barely holding together. The students, consequently all traversed back to the great all, for the strangest slumber party that she'd ever had. She scanned the hall for her brother immediately, and found him doing the same, nodding at her once their eyes met.

Still, when she dragged her sleeping bag to the corner with the rest of her Gryffindor classmates, she sought out the Weasley twins. She smiled wryly at them, "Alright?" She asked, looking between them.

"Yeah, you?" They each took a side of her, and she felt oddly comforted.

She nodded, "Any idea what happened? Black somehow managed to get into the castle?" She asked them, laying down on the plush purple sleeping bag, and staring at the magicked night sky, as far as camping locale's went, this one wasn't half bad.

"Dunno," Fred said, and the twins exchanged a look. "There's multiple ways to sneak into the castle… and if he went here 20 years ago, he might know them."

Cass frowned, Hermione would suggest that they report these passages to a professor, but at the same time, she had plans to see Andy and Dora next week, and if she were to give up the passage ways, her visits to them would end, possibly for forever. Was it worth sacrificing the only selfish connection she had with her family for Harry Potter's safety?

"Are we horrible for not reporting them?" She asked the twins softly.

"There's a chance that he doesn't know about them anyway," George reassured her. "It's Halloween, he could have snuck in any other way… Hogwarts may be protected, but it's not perfect."

"No," She sighed, "I don't suppose it is."

"5 minutes to lights out!" Percy announced, eying his brothers as he passed, as if he was already suspicious that they were up to something.

"Goodnight boys," she told the twins lovingly, nestling down into her sleeping bag and sending them both warm smiles.

"Night Cassie," They chorused together.

…

Hands woke her up. One of the twins was shaking her gently awake, while the other was muttering under his breath. A silencing spell. It took her a minute to figure out where shew was, asleep with dozens of other students in the great hall, in a sleeping bag. It took even less time to figure out what had happened. _A nightmare_. She'd had a bloody nightmare in the great hall. She should have taken dreamless sleep potion, she should have done some of her meditation breathing, she should have done a hundred of things.

"Sorry," she flushed, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest. Both twins were watching her with identical worried looks in their eyes. No one else seemed to have woken up, thankfully. "Sorry," She said again, flushing.

"Are you alright Cass?" George asked, sleep addled voice croaking from her right.

"Nightmare?" Fred asked at nearly the same time.

"Yeah," She muttered, pushing her hand though her hair. "Sorry."

The twins exchanged another look. "Do you want to talk about it?" George asked softly, taking one of her hands in his own, and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Cass considered his offer, and the way that both of the twins were looking at her, concern and determination set on their faces. They cared about her, they wanted to keep her safe, and just for a minute, she considered taking her uncle's advice and talking to someone, talking to them. It would be nice to share some of the burden of her terror at going home for the holidays with them. But, what would it accomplish? They would be angry on her behalf, they'd be overprotective, they'd do something stupid. No, Uncle Severus had suggested that she talk to McGonagall or Lupin, an adult with some power, or at least more control over their reaction. Either way, it would probably accomplish nothing, except making herself feel better, and burdening her friends with her tale of woe.

No, it was better off not to tell them at all. "It's nothing," She said finally. "I think… I saw a grim earlier, and half of me is convinced that I'm going to keel over any second, while the other "And I think between that….and this thing with Sirius Black….well…. I suppose it's thrown me a little off kilter.'

The twins exchanged another one of their eerie looks, as if trying to agree on whether they were going to believe her or not. It wasn't her best lie, she admitted, but pretty damn good for coming up with at nearly 3 in the morning with all their classmates surrounding them.

"It's alright Cass," Fred took her free hand and squeezed it himself, "No matter what, everything will be okay."

Cass smiled slowly at them, and nodded, despite the fact she didn't believe him. "Yeah, I hope so."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note** : For every story I write, I make an inspiration board on word or one note with images, songs, notes and ideas that capture the theme of the story in my opinion. I look through these and add too them when I need inspiration for the project or story. That being said. The inspiration board for _this_ story is insanely creepy. Happy Wednesday!

…

 **Snake in the Grass**

Fifteen: He's the hairy handed gent, who ran amuck in Kent

 _If you hear him howling around your kitchen door  
Better not let him in  
Liittle got mutilated late last night  
Werewolves of London again  
_ **Werewolves of London—** Warren Zevon

Uncle Severus taught their next DADA class. It came as a surprise to Cass as much as anyone. She'd wanted to talk to Professor Lupin after class about whether or not Dumbledore had gotten back to him about their private lessons, and was sorely disappointed to find out that she would have to wait.

Despite the fact that the next creature that they were to study was Hikkypinks, her uncle insisted that the day's lesson was on werewolves. He looked smug and there was a strange glint in his eye that told Cass that he was up to something. Still, she kept her mouth shut, taking diligent notes and every word from her uncle's mouth with the utmost suspicion.

She got a head start on the assigned essay the next night in the library. Hermione was diligently working on a translation for ancient runes, and the library was silent except for the scratching of quills and turning of pages.

She took notes from three different books, detailing how to spot a werewolf, what their characteristics were, and determining factors—Her uncle wanted them to be able to recognize a werewolf, but why? What were his motives (the irony of using her father's lessons to consider her uncle was not lost on her) Why should it matter that the wolf, in human form would be sick and pale near the full moon, that they were prone to premature signs of aging, and would be exhausted on the day's surrounding the full moon? Too exhausted to function, they'd miss things…like classes.

Cass froze, realization washing over her like a bucket of ice water. She stood quickly, knocking over her chair, and earning a shocked exclamation from Hermione, who had been half asleep on her homework. But Cass ignored her friend, and quickly gathered her things before rushing from the library. She didn't stop until she had reached her dorms, and began digging through her trunk, throwing things on her bed and upsetting the sleeping ginger cat that was sleeping there. Crookshanks jumped off with a yowl and glared at her.

Cass found what she was looking for after a few seconds. Her astrology charts. She scanned them over quickly, checking the dates of the full moon for this year, for this month. _Yesterday._ The full moon was yesterday. _There was no way, there couldn't be!_ But then again, it was altogether likely that Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

…

There had been very few times in her life that Cass wished that she'd been born an idiot. It certainly would have made her life easier. She would never have questioned her father, been a good little Slytherin, and probably married some a pureblooded boy, just to pop out little pureblooded children. She wouldn't have ever gone against her father's wishes, or defied him, so she would have no fear of going home.

She would probably care about fashion and beauty, so probably would have gotten on better with her mother. And she certainly wouldn't have worked out that one of her favorite professor's was a werewolf.

The ironically named Lupin had been _nice_ to her. He had comforted her after she had freaked out about the boggart, he was a good teacher. She _liked_ his class. He was going to help save her from her father. A werewolf was going to cast the imperius curse on her.

And now that she knew what he was, she didn't know what to do with the knowledge. Her Uncle had wanted someone to figure it out. He had wanted someone to out the DADA professor, who he clearly had had it in for since the start. He _wanted_ Professor Lupin to be forced from the school. But if that was the case, then why hadn't he outed Lupin himself? He had wanted someone else to figure it out. Why? It didn't make sense.

Surely if Lupin was dangerous, Dumbledore would never have let him teach at school, right? Surely he was taking a supply of the wolfsbane potion that she'd read about in _potion's weekly._ But all the same, it was unnerving, unsettling.

Raised in a wizarding household, her friends used to share horror stories around the campfire about werewolves: Werewolves snatching little children from their home, werewolves eating and maiming and killing. Her father had told her that they were dark and dangerous creatures, who were beneath them, who didn't deserve to be seen as, or treated as wizards.

 _Her father had said the same thing about muggleborns._

The revelation stopped her cold. Was it possible that he had been wrong about this too? There was a time, when she would have gone to her father with this bit of knowledge, and he would have been disgusted that his children were being taught by a werewolf. That reason alone, made her reconsider. Her father had proved to his daughter that he was not always right, not always knowing, and Lupin couldn't be all bad could he?

He was nice, calm, levelheaded, and she'd never seen the man lose his temper, in fact, he was nearly the opposite of everything she had been taught to believe a werewolf was. Any way she looked at it, it didn't make sense.

And a thought struck her. If she hated someone based on what they were, based on their blood, wouldn't she be the biggest hypocrite in the world? Wouldn't it go against everything she'd been trying to overcome?

Cassiopeia Malfoy wished that she were an idiot.

….

Despite having come to the conclusion that Remus Lupin was not a dangerous creature, it still didn't stop her from being wary the next time that she passed him in the hall. He looked slim and pale and frankly rather miserable. All the same, Cass found herself unable to be afraid of him. In fact, she felt _bad_ for him, she wanted to sit him down with a nice cup of tea, cover him with a blanket and tell him to sleep for a full day.

"Hullo Cass," He said, fighting back a yawn.

"How are you feeling sir?" Cass asked, studying the man's form.

"I'll pull through," He shot her a warm smile; "Dumbledore has approved our extra training."

" _Really?"_ Cass considered for a minute how she felt about this new piece of information. Dumbledore trusted this man; even Snape had grudgingly told her that she could probably confide in him. So…why shouldn't _she_ trust him? _Excited._ She settled on, smiling at the man. _She was excited_. If she could throw off the imperius curse, she wouldn't be a risk to her friends. "When can we start?"

He chuckled, "Tuesday after lessons?" He asked her a warm smile.

"Sounds great," She nodded eagerly.

…

"Oliver?" Cass knew that barging into the men's Quidditch locker rooms in search of her ex-boyfriend was not her brightest idea ever. But it didn't seem to stop her from barging in all the same. Harry Potter was in the hospital wing, with the rest of his team. Dementors had swarmed the stadium Harry had fallen from his broom. And Cass knew her ex-boyfriend well enough to know that he was blaming himself. "Ollie?" She asked again. Steam was heavy in the air, and she could hear the sound of a shower running. Face pink, she crept back to the stalls? "Oliver?"

She found him fully clothed, sitting on a bench in one of the shower stalls, the water had run cold. He looked up at her with a pale face. "Cassie?"

"Hey love, what'cha doing?" Cass shut off the water, and sat on the wet bench next to him, uncaring.

"Did you know that since I've become captain, we've never lost a match?" Wood asked slowly, eyes fixed on the tile ahead of him. "Until today…" He muttered, voice strained. "But…I don't even care…Harry could have _died_ Cass," He said desperately.

"He didn't though Oliver," Cass set a gentle hand on his arm. "He's alright."

"I've been pushing so hard….and what if he'd died, all because of a stupid Quidditch game." He shook his head, looking down.

"You -can't think like that Oliver," Cass told him, "You can't dwell on the what ifs, or the what could have been. Nothing Happened, Harry's okay, you're okay, everything's okay."

Oliver had stopped to stare at her, "I don't know how you do it lass," He said finally, "Me, I wear my heart on my sleeve," He shook his head, "But you….nothing ever seems to affect you."

"It does," Cass said softly, squeezing her eyes shut. "But I was raised in a house where showing emotion was a sign of weakness," She shot him a sad smile. "I know that I can appear….emotionless, crass, but…it's a hard habit to break." It was true, Cass realized the more that she thought of it. She'd spent so long hiding her emotions that she didn't know how to show them now, not to the people that she cared about. Staying emotionless protected her, protected them, but it also affected friendships, relationships, and explained why she had trouble getting close to people.

She probably came off as heartless, abrasive, and she'd never realized just how much it impacted the people around her before. Oliver, sweet caring Oliver, who she might have loved, Oliver made her realize this.

"It's okay to let people in you know," Oliver told her gently.

"Who's comforting who?" She asked with a small laugh, and Oliver smiled as well.

"We're a right mess the two of us," He told her. "I do miss you…you know."

"I miss you too," She said with a smile.

…

On Tuesday, Cass started her lessons with Lupin. She tried not to appear nervous as she knocked on the oak door of his office after classes, and she stepped inside. She'd been in the office before, but she'd never realized how much she liked it until now. It was a bibliophile's dream, filled with bookcases, and cozy chairs, and Cass immediately felt comfortable inside.

Lupin was grading papers with a serene look on his face, and shot her a pleasant smile when she stepped inside. "Ah Cass, come in," He nodded to the chair ahead of his desk, "I'll just be a moment, I want to finish grading this essay before I lose my train of thought," He said, scratching something down with his quill as he spoke.

Several seconds later, he looked up, "There." He set down his quill. "How are you?"

If Cass hadn't been sure about the man's character before, she was now. He _cared._ He cared about her enough to know how she was doing; he cared about her for no other reason than the fact that she was his student, and she reminded him of someone he knew long ago. He honestly did want to know how she was doing and, werewolf or not, Cass found herself smiling at the man.

"I'm good," She said, "A little nervous about having the imperius curse cast on me, but alright, considering." Lupin quirked a smile. "How are you?"

"A little nervous about _casting_ the imperius," He said in response. "I've never done it before and…" He shook his head, "I quite honestly hate the idea of it, but I understand how important it can be to practice throwing it off."

Cass smiled appreciatively. "How does that work sir?" She asked curiously. "I know spells can't be traced by the ministry once you're past the age of majority, but… couldn't they put a taboo…or a tracker on spells that are considered illegal?"

To her surprise, the professor laughed, "Getting into magical theory now are we?" He smiled warmly at her. "That is a topic that is much up for debate," He told her. "But as a brief summary of the main topics, There are ways around taboos and trackers, if the witch or wizard has the will to do so." He told her. "Another is that the ministry values judgement over rule, that every person has the capacity to be both good and evil." He scowled, "I'm in the belief category, though, that the ministry is nothing but a group of bureaucratic idiots."

Cass covered a surprised laugh with her hand, shocked to hear the professor talk so openly about his opinion of their government. Though, considering all the laws and regulations that were anti-werewolf, she really couldn't blame him.

"Either way, there are many theories and rules about the unforgivable that we could discuss for…hours," He smiled, "But…"

"We're procrastinating," Cass nodded, letting out a breath.

"Yes," He said, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "Now, I know we've not covered the unforgivable in lessons yet, but I'm assuming you know what the imperius curse is and what it does?" He asked carefully.

"Yes Sir," Cass nodded, twisting a strand of hair between two fingers. "Control." She added, with a shiver. "The person who casts it has control of you."

"It's… a lethargic feeling when you're under it," Lupin explained, his frown deepening. There was a part of Cass that wanted to ask when he'd been under it, but there was another part of her that knew that that wasn't information that he'd probably give out freely. She certainly wouldn't. "You're fully aware of what you're doing, but there is a part of you that knows that it is wrong, and _that_ is the part that you want to focus on." Lupin twisted his wand between two fingers. "Some people see it as a battle of the wills, your thoughts vs. another, and those that have been trained in occlumency are known to be better at it."

Cass lit up, hopeful. Would it really be that ironic that her father's lessons would help her defy him in the long run? "I… have some experience with occlumency, Sir," She admitted. "My father thought….that it was a good skill to have."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, "Indeed?" He studied her for several seconds, as if trying to figure her out. And then, he sighed. "I suppose we should begin?"

"I'll be alright sir," Cass assured the man, and then flushed, "I mean to say that I want you to do this…so whatever happens….thank you."

Professor Lupin's eyes softened, "I'm happy to help in any way that I can, Cass."

….

He had been right, it was a strangely lethargic feeling. She felt, for the first time in a long time, safe, calm, like everything in the world would be alright. All her problems just drifted away and she felt lighter than she had in months. It was a lovely feeling, maybe the Imperius curse wasn't all bad.

 _Stand up,_ A warm voice said. She did, letting the voice engulf her senses. She knew, somewhere in her mind, she knew that this was Lupin, this was her professor instructing her under the Imperius curse, but his voice was like an embrace, wrapped and flowing around her. _Walk to the bookshelves._ The voice instructed her.

She floated over to the shelves, and why shouldn't she? Anything to keep the voice talking, speaking to her, telling her what to do.

But this was wrong, real life didn't feel so safe, real life was messy, and not so relaxing. This was wrong.

 _Pick up a book_ , The warm voice urged her, _Just reach up and take one down from the shelf._

Why? She wondered, She didn't want a book.

 _Pick up a book,_ The warmth in the voice was fiery suddenly, like a flame engulfing her limbs. She picked up the book.

Lupin broke the curse and she found herself standing in front of his bookshelves, a book of short stories in her hand. "Good," Lupin said, "That was good!"

"But… I did everything that you told me to do, sir," Cass said with a frown, glancing back at her professor.

"But you hesitated," Lupin told her. "You fought back." He smiled, "Which, for your first try, was excellent."

Cass set the book back on the shelf, and turned back to her professor. There had been a small part of her that had hoped she'd be able to throw if off right away. Lupin seemed to read this in her expression.

"We'll go again," He told her, with a smile, "I have full faith that you can do this Cass."

….

They did go again, and again and again for nearly 40 minutes, until they both collapsed in the armchairs near the fire, spent. Lupin offered her chocolate, 'good for morale' and Cass did her best to not break down.

She hadn't been able to throw off the curse. She'd tried, and tried and tried, but other than a few small rebellions, in which she at best, hesitated, she had done everything that she had been ordered to. She had failed.

Casting the curse had seemed to have taken as much out of Lupin as attempting to fight it, and his face was pale, reflected against the light of the fire, though Cass imagined that the was probably still weak from the full moon.

"We'll keep practicing," He assured her, sensing her disappointment.

"What if I can't get it, sir?" Cass frowned, not wanting to focus on what could happen to her friends if her father made good on his threats. She would rather take the cruciatus curse a hundred times herself than have to cast it on someone she loved.

"You are a bright witch Cass," Lupin told her calmly, "Bright and smart and brave," He assured her. "There is no doubt in my mind that you will be able to throw off this curse." He nodded, "But…we'll keep practicing until you can."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, scenery and plot references are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own or profit from this story in any way.

 **Rating** : M for language, violence and eventual sexual content

 **Summary:** Cassiopeia Malfoy is the twin sister of Draco. Cassiopeia Malfoy does not take after most of the Malfoy family traits- in fact, she really rather takes after her cousin Sirius or Aunt Andromeda…but she's always been able to hide it. Until she goes to Hogwarts. Until, she is sorted into Gryffindor. Until…everything changes (Eventual either Theo Nott/OC or HarryPotter/OC)

 **Author's Note:** I loved writing this chapter. I wrote a short fic that pairs Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger that I might one day post on here after these ones are done. But He is a fun character to write. I also love Theo.

…

 **Snake in the Grass**

Sixteen: To have your cake….

 _You'll probably call me a fool,  
And say I'm doin' exactly what a coward would do  
And I'm beginning to like you  
What a shame it's a lame way to life  
But what can I do?  
_ **A martyr for my love for you –** The white stripes

The day before Cass was due to return to Malfoy Manor for the holidays, Harry Potter found her. He had a photo album in his hands, and he sat down next to her on a couch near the fireplace

"Did you know?" He said after a few minutes of silence. Nearly all of the other students had gone to bed, and the common room was deserted. Cass looked up from her book at the intense look on Harry's face, and frowned

"Did I know what?" She asked hesitantly.

"That Sirius Black….was my godfather?" Harry seemed to be struggling with the words, "That… he betrayed my mum and dad to Voldemort."

Cass sighed, shutting her book and setting it aside. "I knew."

"Oh," Harry said, unsure how to take this bit of news, there was a part of him that had expected it, but he still looked surprised by the knowledge. "Why didn't….."

"I tell you?" Cass asked, and then sighed, "Because half the people I know would probably sell their own mother's to Voldemort," She winced. "Or their children." She added darkly. Harry glanced to her. "I didn't even know that Sirius Black was a…." She frowned.

"But your father was?" Harry questioned, "In you-know-who's inner circle, wasn't he?"

"Yes." Cass didn't bother denying what was very common knowledge. Again, her father was an expert in law, and there had been no direct proof convicting him. Cass ad always suspected that a few less than savory money exchanges had saved him from Azkaban.

"Oh." Harry said again, looking down.

"He never went into specifics, Harry," Cass said softly, "I can make some guesses as to who was…but he has never named names, or pointed fingers." She shivered. "The Blacks are….traditionally very much like my family." She added. "My mum is a Black, _my_ godfather was Sirius's brother." She frowned, "From what I've gathered, Sirius Black was… well, he was like me, sorted into Gryffindor….only… her turned out rotten in the end." She said in a shaky voice, and then shivered, causing Harry to look up surprised.

"Your boggart," His eyes widened, "That's what you're afraid of."

Cass shut her eyes. "There is only one decent person that I know that has gotten out of the life I grew up in Harry," She told him slowly. "Do you know how terrifying that is?"

"So why don't you just…leave?"

"Why don't you leave your muggle family?" She combatted.

Harry's frown was enough of an answer for both of them.

…

Her father gave her a bouquet of red roses for Christmas. The symbolism wasn't lost on Cass, and she banished them almost as immediately as she opened the package, but not before she managed to cut her thumb on a torn. _This_ symbolism struck her even more.

Lucius wasn't home for the first week of break. He was apparently visiting their estates in Italy and France to rid them of dark artifacts before the next round of surprise ministry raids. But he would be back in time for the Christmas Ball.

Christmas was a quiet affair. Narcissa Malfoy seemed to be trying to buy away her own guilt with excessive presents and additions to Cass's wardrobe. Draco was polite to his sister, but the twins hardly spoke.

It hurt, but Cass knew that things would never be the same between herself and her brother. She'd known it the second that the sorting hat uttered 'Gryffindor' instead of 'Slytherin' that things would be different. But she missed her brother.

She missed his teasing and sarcastic attitude, his easy jokes and quick comebacks. She even, to an extent, missed his black and white judgement of the world. Life had gotten too complicated, and she missed the days where she'd sneak into Draco's room and curl up in his bed when she couldn't sleep. She missed the days where they had been inseparable.

She was feeling emotionally exhausted when she returned to her room to dress for the evening's events. Her mother had laid out an emerald dress with a rouged skirt and bronze beading at the waist and neck. There was a pair of bronze heals and a bracelet from the family vault to match.

Her mother had good tastes.

She managed to tame her hair into a side braid, and cast some quick makeup charms before heading out to meet Draco in the hall at the top of the stairs.

Draco stared at her for a long minute with a strange look on her face before speaking. "You look different." He settled on finally.

"Different?" Cass raised a brow at her brother imploringly. "Good different, or bad different?"

Draco frowned, "I don't know…just….different." He took a step closer to her and tucked a curl behind her ear. "Good I guess."

"Oh," She replied stupidly, unsure of what to say. Her brother looked nice, wearing a set of fitted dress robes that showed off his well-defined Quidditch muscles. He looked different too- she supposed, and he was now more than a head taller than her. They were growing up.

"I think….you should probably stay close to me tonight." Draco had a very serious look on his face. It made Cass nervous.

"What?" She turned to her brother, but before she could ask what he meant, their names were announced and they descended down the stairs to the ball room.

It was the first time that Cass that had seen or spoken to her father since last summer, and when she dutifully curtsied to her mother and kissed her father's hand, his eyes were narrowed on her.

"Did you get my Christmas Present, darling?" He asked in a sickingly sweet and uncharacteristic voice.

Cass's blood went cold, "Yes sir, the roses were beautiful, thank you." She replied, just as sweetly, holding back a grimace.

"What did father get you for Christmas?" Draco's asked his sister as they walked away from their parents, and over to greet the other guests.

Cass smiled darkly, "A warning."

…

They spent a half hour glad handling and mingling with their father's friends, (most of whom regarded Cass with suspicion and distain, but loved Draco the same) before they were left on their own. And true to his strange request; Draco dragged her along to where his friends and the younger generation of Slytherin's had gathered.

Although they too were suspicious of Cass's presence, no one said anything until Blaise Zabini appeared in front of Cass with a grin.

"You, _cara_ , are a vision this evening," He offered her his hand, "Dance with me?"

"What?" Cass barely had time to voice her surprise before Blaise had whisked her away to the dance floor. But after several seconds into their wizard's waltz, she composed herself.

"What's this about Blaise?" Cass narrowed her eyes at the dark skinned Italian wizard standing in front of her. She adjusted her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean, love?" Blaise asked innocently as he spun her.

"I meant what the hell are you up to, asking me to dance?" She asked suspiciously.

"Who says that I'm up to something?" Blaise smirked, "Maybe I just wanted to dance with the most beautiful girl here."

Cass snorted, "Even If I believed you, which I don't," Cass returned with a wry smile of her own, "I doubt you would risk being seen with a blood traitor like me, just to dance with a pretty girl."

"You underestimate just how far a man would go for a pretty girl," Blaise grinned, spinning her again. "Haven't you heard of Helen of Troy?"

Cass blanched, "Did you just reference muggle literature?" She stared at him.

"And now, you underestimate _me_ , _Cara._ I'm hurt." Blaise said, even though he didn't look the slightest bit offended by her question. "You've grown up well, little duckling, and I know that I'm not the only one to have noticed." He spun her again, "But alas, here comes your knight in shining armor to rescue you for the big bad wolf." Blaise winked, spinning her around so that she could see Theo approaching.

"The Big Bad Wolf?" Cass raised a brow.

"Another muggle literature reference," Blaise laughed, a twinkle in his eye. "And you call yourself a blood traitor."

"I'm not afraid of a wolf," She told him surely.

"Be careful little girl," Blaise raised a brow, giving her a very wolfish grin, "You should be." He passed her off to Theo, "I'm assuming you want to cut in?" He raised a brow to Theo, and then smirked, "She's all yours mate."

"What was that?" Theo asked with a narrowed eyes at Blaise's retreating form.

"I think he was flirting with me," Cass said with a laugh, taking Theo's offered hand, and feeling rather unsettled by the odd encounter with Blaise.

Theo frowned, "You should be careful around him," He said slowly.

"I've known Blaise since I was six," Cass defended, was Theo implying that she couldn't handle Blaise on her own?

"So have I," Theo muttered, "That's why I'm worried."

….

Theo and Blaise weren't the only boys to risk their parent's wrath by dancing with Cass. In fact, a surprisingly amount of her classmates did, considering the fact that she was a blood-traitor Gryffindor.

Draco considered acting strangely for the rest of the night, keeping a close eye on her, and a closer eye on the boys that she danced with. Theo was acting a little oddly as well, though in a much less obvious way.

Cass however, was just thankful when the night was over, and was looking forward to the moment that she could curl up under her blankets and sleep for a day.

"You… looked really nice tonight Cassie," Theo said, as the guests were all leaving, there was another odd look on his face, and Cass was having a hard time placing it.

"Thanks Theo," She replied finally, smiling to him as she hugged him goodnight. "I'll see you back at school?"

"Yeah, you will." Theo nodded.

…

It took all of two days for Lucius to call the twins into his study for their end of term meetings. As expected, Cass was to go first. Draco , made a point to stop her in the hall before she went in.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes searching hers for any sign of fear.

Cass was in a bad mood. She scowled at her brother. "Now you care?"

"I've always cared Cassie," Draco frowned at his twin.

"You've got a hell of a way of showing it," Cass said harshly, not in any sort of mindset to placate her brother.

"And just what would you have me do Cass?" He demanded, crossing his arms.

"I don't now Dray! But…" She sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. "You're better than this! You're better than them!"

"Am I?" Draco asked quietly, "Or do you just know me best?" He shook his head, "There _are_ two sides to every story, you know." He said.

"I've lived on both sides of this particular story, Dray," Cass replied, "And I like my side much, much better."

To the great surprise of Cass, her meeting with her father was cordial, polite….and did not include the cruciatus curse. In fact, Lucius seemed downright pleased with his daughter, and the attention that she'd received at the holiday ball. Cass didn't share the sentiment, but wasn't about to argue with the lack of torture on her holiday break.

That didn't mean, though, that their father forewent the now familiar lecture about proper Malfoy behavior before the twins returned to school and a notice that he'd be watching.

Still, Cass was in a good mood when they boarded the train. Despite the fact the fact that Draco was hardly speaking to her. Again. Things may have gotten better, but they were a long way off from perfect.

…

Cass wasn't sure how or when it happened, but she had become friends with Professor Lupin. It wasn't something that she had planned or even thought of, and the realization of it quite honestly caught her off guard.

She supposed that it had something to do with the lack of a decent father figure in her life, coupled with the trust required in their frequent imperius lessons and the easy conversation over a cup of tea that often followed their lessons.

She still hadn't made much progress with the throwing off the imperius curse. She was consistently able to hesitate before following through on her orders, but still wasn't able to throw it off completely. Professor Lupin never seemed to lose hope, just offered her consolation, hot tea, and in depth conversation about magical theory, law or literature.

In fact, Cass could be found in Professor Lupin's office several times a week, and she always left Lupin Honeydukes chocolates after the full moon. The first time she'd done it, he'd looked her over with curious and suspicion in his eyes. But… whatever he saw returned in hers, seemed to convince him of her sincerity, and he just smiled warmly and thanked her.

The rest of third year flew by fairly quickly. She visited the Tonks family twice (sneaking out of Hogwarts was a lot easier on Hogsmeade weekends). She spent four days following Hermione around trying to figure out how she was attending- all of her classes (It ended in a blow up fight about Cass minding her own business) and she generally just tried to keep her head down.

The rest of time, she spent trying to dodge her suddenly interested Slytherin classmates.

They seemed to follow her, talk to her, or confront her on every turn, until finally, she'd had enough, and confronted Theo, one day in the middle of a hallway.

"What? You don't buy that they all finally noticed how gorgeous you are, and decided to act on it?" Theo teased, but his eyes were serious.

"From a Slytherin, who always has ulterior motives?" She flashed a grin to Theo. "Please?"

Theo sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Your father's encouraging it." He said finally.

"What?" Cass blinked.

"It may have been suggested that anyone who manages to….woo you will secure a lifelong friendship with the Malfoy family." He winced, "It's not a bad position to be in."

"Fuck," Cass groaned, "Thus recovering control of me if I fall for someone who's….sympathetic to the Malfoy family's beliefs." She groaned, shaking her head, "That bastard."

"Cass…" Theo admonished, looking alarmed by her disrespect for the man.

"Oh, come off it Theo—you know perfectly well what kind of man my father is," Cass shook his head, "If it looks like a duck…"

"So what are you going to do?" He asked, carefully, "About your Slytherin groupies, I mean."

"I don't know…do you want to be my fake boyfriend?" She asked, shooting him a hopeful look.

"What?" Theo stared at her.

"It would look good on you, and get the boys to leave me alone….win-win?"

"Cass…I'm not going to pretend to be your boyfriend," Theo shook his head, looking rather pallid at the thought.

"Ah, I see," Cass grinned, and shoved her friend's arm, "What's her name?"

"What…I don't…there isn't…" Theo muttered, face turning red.

"Alright, keep your secrets, merlin knows I've got mine," She grinned, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "I'll see you later Theo."

Theo stared after Cass for a long moment before he shook his head with a bemused frown, "Gryffindors."


End file.
